Neverland's Adventures
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: After moving to Walt town Belle and Ariel try to survive high school and avoid Maleficent, a powerful student at school. Follow along our favorite Disney characters and watch Ariel and Belle help with their adventures. Update: Errors in my last chapter has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1 New School New Friends

**I love Disney**

The birds chirped as the sun rises and the sun light hit the oak tree's leaves The autumn leaves illuminated under the nature light and a leaf fell on the green grass. The sunlight made its way to a small golden brown brick home. The house had a dark brown door with an engraved rose on it. Inside the house, upstairs, was a yellow colored room. The room was filled with a white wooden desk with a laptop and notepad on top, and a beautiful blue covered bed with white pillows all over it and a light brown wooden headboard with roses engraved into it.

A petite brunette walked into the room with a blue jean overall dress that stopped six inches above her knees and a white long sleeved under shirt. Her dark brown mid length hair was done in a mess ponytail with a yellow scrunchy. She had little makeup on as she never liked the feel of different products on her face, she had only light brown eyeshadow and peach color lipstick.

The beautiful brunette was gathering her school supplies in her small brown backpack. Just as she finished she heard her father call her name.

"Belle! It's almost 7:30! You better come downstairs and eat breakfast!" Yelled her father from downstairs.

"I'm coming papa!" Belle yelled and she threw her backpack over her shoulders and ran downstairs to get breakfast. Downstairs in the kitchen was her father standing over the stove and he muttered angrily at some burnt eggs. The small kitchen was filled with yellow walls, white tiled floor, and a whit table with a small bowl of flowers in the middle.

"Haha, I see you tried your hand at cooking again papa" said Belle as she smiled at her short balding father.

"Well I just wanted my daughter to have a big breakfast for her first day of her new school" said Belle's father. He flipped the burnt sunny side up egg in the trash can.

Belle popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. "I don't think I could fit in that school" mumbled Belle.

"It's a big school and your a small girl, you'll fit in that building easily!" said Belles father.

Belle rolled her eyes and turned to her father. "I mean I don't think the other students will like me, after getting to look around Walt town I've noticed I don't really fit in."

Maurice's green soft eyes looked lovingly at Belle. His daughter always had a hard time fitting in with other kids, but she was a kind and gentle, he knew Walt town would be good for her. Belle was bullied at her last school and Maurice couldn't stand seeing his daughter through that, especially after Belle lost her mother. So he packed everything up and drove straight to Walt town. Maurice put his hand on Belle's as she buttered her toast. Belle stopped and she looked up at her father. He gave her a reassuring smile and it gave Belle the small confidence she needed.

Walt is a friendly small town with friendly people. The sun is always shining and the birds are always chirping, the grass is green and full of flowers. Walt town had a precious public library, a unique antique store, and many other interesting attractions. Down at Dinglehopper street was a short girl with bright red hair that stopped at the waist. She had a purple T-shirt with a star fish on it, blue jeans that stopped at her knees, and plain white sneakers. Her nails were painted a seaweed green and she had aqua colored star hair clip on the right side of her hair. She had a dark green satchel over her shoulder.

"Ariel we can't be late for our first day of school!" said a boy about her height. He had black blue tinted hair that was done a bowl cut. He had a dark blue navy plain T-shirt and cargo shorts.

Ariel sighed in frustration "Flounder don't be such a baby, we'll be at school on time" said Ariel as she look at a antique shop window. Ariel opened the shop door and walked in.

"No Ariel we don't have time for this! We promised dad we wouldn't be late." Flounder tried pulling his sister out of the shop, but she was too strong.

"Okay Flounder how about you stay outside and look out for...robbers." said Ariel and she walked back in the shop.

"Okay sure. I'll just look out for robbers." Flounder said calmly. "ROBBERS!" Flounder yelled and he ran in the antique shop with his sister.

Ariel was looking at a 1914 lamp. "Amazing.." she mumbled. Ariel always had a interest in antiques. Something about a object having history, a story, was the reason why she liked antiques. Back in her old home town, she would work part time at a antique shop every weekend. Not that she needed the money. She came from a wealthy family. Her father was a CEO of a successful business, her oldest Aquata was a university professor at Harvard, her sister Arista was a famous fashion designer, she already has 15 fashion stores everywhere you can think of, her sisters Adele and Alana were wonderful brain surgeons, and her sister just finished film school and was already making a big Hollywood movie.

And Ariel was...well Ariel. The youngest daughter, adventurous, silly, and she had a voice of an angel. Her voice was the only thing she could brag to her sisters about, but her sisters had so much success it was hard to keep up, especially since she didn't want money or fame she just wanted to go to adventurous places with her brother Flounder and find as many new objects as she can. Her brother Flounder never found their sisters success as intimating as Ariel did. The only thing he knew he would be doing is keeping his sister out of trouble.

Ariel was looking at a old painting of a young girl in a turquoise colored dress and dirty blonde curls, she had piercing eyes that stared at her. Ariel was so lost in the painting that she didn't notice the small old lady next to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked the old lady. Ariel gasped as the old lady startled her. "Oh yes...it's very enchanting," said Ariel.

"It's from the 1800's," stated the old lady. Her mouth curved into a small smile and she had a dimple on her left cheek.

"Oh I can imagine the wonderful story behind this picture," said Ariel. She smiled and her eyes blinked slowly as she imagined who this girl n the painting was.

"I'd love to tell you the story behind this painting if you would like to stay for my 8:00 a.m tea?," offered the old lady. Her voice was as sweet as caramel and she had short curly grey hair.

"Oh that sounds very nice! I'd love - wait 8:00! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Ariel pulled Flounders arm away from the little figurines he was looking at. "Come on! We have to leave!"

Ariel waved goodbye to the old lady, "I'm sorry but maybe next time. Goodbye!" And they were out the door.

At Walt towns high school, Neverland High School, were many colorful characters. Here in Neverland High are Cinderella, Rapunzel, Aladdin, and Tiana and...well why don't we just focus on students who do have a high influence, let's start with a very powerful student. Her name is Maleficent, but for short she went by Mal. She was a very intimidating girl, she made sure to make her own rules and made sure that everyone followed it. Hell, if this was a Mean Girls movie She'd be Regina. But she's much more scarier.

Mal was walking with her close friend Grimhilde to their first class of the day. They walked into History class with their QueenBucks coffees and Chanel purses. Mal had her long shiny black hair straightened and let down, she styled her original black dress that stopped a view inches above the knees and black diamond tights. She stood tall with her dark purple pumps and wore a dark purple leather jacket.

"Ugh I hate Mondays," said Mal. She sat at the front of the class and Grimhilde sat at the desk next to Mal.

"You hate everything," said Grimhilde in a teasing voice. Mal laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

The class filled in with students. Jane a slender, tall, brunette came in last. She carried her books close to her and walked to her desk. her glasses sliding at the tip of her nose. Her long yellow skirt stopped at her ankles, her navy blue long sleeve shirt covered her fair skin. She walked past Mal and Grimhilde. Mal snickered and smirked at Jane. "Nerd," whispered Mal.

"Okay class!," exclaimed Sebastian, "Let's get started!"

Sebastian was a Jamaican history teacher. His thick accent was the first thing people noticed. He was a strict teacher. He took no excuses for late homework, skipping class...or being late for class. The door opened quickly and Ariel hurried in the classroom.

"I'm so sorry for being late! I ran as quickly as I can!" said Ariel. She was tired and out of breath. Her red bangs her in her face and she swept them to the side. Sebastian gave her a stern look.

"I do not take any excuses for tardiness, but since your obviously new I'll let it slide. Now please go take a seat miss...," Sebastien took a look at his clipboard, "Miss Ariel."

Ariel took a seat in the back and didn't notice that Mal and Grimhilde gave her a devilish look.

Belle took her tray of food and walked to the many tables spread out in the cafeteria. Her day has been quiet so far and she's been having a hard time talking to people. Everyone seemed to be acquainted with their own groups. That seemed to be a problem for the new students who moved in the middle of the school year. Belle looked around and saw a empty table. She hurried to sit there before someone else did. Once she sat down she took out a book and took a bite out of her apple.

At the far left side was a muscular light skinned guy with black wavy hair that stopped at his shoulders, his tight red shirt showed off his biceps and he had a sly smile. A guy with orange hair and freckles looked at his muscular friend.

"What are you staring at Gaston?," asked Hans. Hans noticed Belle and started laughing. "You'll never get her," said Hans.

"Watch me," said Gaston and walked to Belle's table.

"Why would a cute girl like you be reading?" asked Gaston and he took away her book. Gaston looked at the book and noticed there were no pictures. He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Excuse me, but I was reading that," said Belle and she tried snatching it back, but he was too tall. "Ugh give it back!"

"C'mon sweetheart, wouldn't you rather be doing something else?" Gaston asked in a suggestive way as he took a full look of Belle.

"Ugh disgusting!" Belle jumped to try to reach her book, but no luck. Suddenly someone else grabbed the book away from Gaston. A boy with black long shaggy hair that stopped at his shoulders and a tan gave the book back to Belle. He wore a purple shirt and a maroon long sleeved undershirt. He covered his hair with a purple beanie.

"Don't you have to be a asshole somewhere else Gaston, said the boy in a rough way.

"Back off Aladdin. This isn't any of your business," Gaston swung to punch him, but Aladdin moved quickly to dodge it.

"Ha! Maybe if you actually learned to fight instead of wasting time hitting on every girl in school you might actually know how to punch," said Aladdin. He looked back at Belle to see her giggle and didn't see Gaston shove him to the ground.

"Hey leave him alone!" Belle quickly went to help Aladdin up.

"Just wait till I get you back," Gaston said to Aladdin and walked back to his table.

"Are you okay?" asked Belle. She gave Aladdin her hand and helped him up.

"Yeah Gaston is always looking to pick a fight with me, but he never wins," Aladdin said and he sat down next to Belle.

"You're new aren't you?"

Belle felt her cheeks blush. "Is it noticeable?" She asked. Aladdin laughed and said "A little bit."

"Al! Al! Are you okay!" said a short boy with wavy blonde hair. Aladdin looked back and saw the boy running to him and saw a chunky boy with orange hair and blue eyes. Belle noticed the boy with orange hair had a noticeable hunchback.

"Of course I am," said Aladdin. "Come sit down. I want you two to meet someone." The two boys sat down in front of Aladdin and Belle.

"This is Chip and Quasimodo," said Aladdin and he pointed to both boys.

"Hi!" said Chip in a friendly voice.

"Very nice to meet you," said Quasimodo and he shook Belle's hand.

Belle smiled at each boys kindness. "I'm Belle," She said and smiled. "I'm new here."

"Obviously." said a girl with short black hair with a bandana used as a headband. She wore a white plain midriff shirt and purple mini skirt, she walked confidently in her purple stilettos. Next to her was a tall tanned girl with boyfriend jeans and a fuchsia colored V-neck.

The girl with sexy stilettos extended her arm to Belle and Belle shook her hand.

"If you weren't new you wouldn't be sitting with a dork like Al," said the girl and she nudged Aladdin teasingly. The girl and her friend sat next to Belle. "I'm Esmeralda and this is Meg."

"H-Hi Esmeralda," stuttered a shy Quasimodo.

Esmeralda gave Quasimodo a kind smile and said "Good afternoon Quasimodo."

"So besides having to talk to a jerk like Gaston, how has your first day been?" asked Meg.

"Well before now it's been quiet. I haven't made any friends yet," said Belle in a shy way.

"Well you have some friends now," said Aladdin and everyone gave Belle a friendly smile.

At the left side of the cafeteria is our favorite red head girl. She found a clean table for her and Flounder. They were also accompanied by a pale skin girl with short black curly hair and red lips, a tanned girl with long black hair in a braid, and tanned girl with to braids.

"Okay remember to always be on time for Sebastien's history class," said Jasmine and she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Sit in the back of Mr. Donald's class, he spits," said Tiger Lily.

"And have a positive attitude, everyone is friendly at Neverland hgih," said Snow White.

"Well almost everyone," said Jasmine. Mal and her friends walked past them.

"Yeah what's with that Mal girl?" asked Flounder. He unfortunately ran into Mal in the hallway and she snarled at him. Of this made him very nervous.

"She thinks She's the queen here," said Jasmine and it was obvious from her tone in voice she didn't like Mal. Of course they both had a few run ins and it was always bad.

"Just try to avoid her and you'll survive," said Snow White.

"Gee thanks," Ariel looked down at her food of tray and thought of different ways to avoid Mal. It was a big school after all.

 _RIIIINNNNGGG_

The bell rang and everyone separated to their classes. Ariel waved to her friends and she went to throw away the food on her tray. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Belle was walking straight ahead of her and they both bump into each other. The left over food on their trays splattered on them and they were both on the floor. Of course this made a scene and everyone in the cafeteria laughed. Belle and Ariel both ran out of the cafeteria. They ran into the girls bathroom.

"Well some first day," muttered Belle.

"Tell me about it," said Ariel. Ariel looked at Belle and laughed. Belle's hair was covered in spaghetti sauce and she smelled like chocolate milk.

"What's so funny?" Belle asked and she wrinkled her nose.

"You! You have to look in a mirror!" Ariel turned Belle and she saw herself. Belle couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my gosh look at us!" said Belle said and she was laughing along with Ariel. Ariel caught herself in her reflection. She had chocolate pudding on her face and her hair had some meatballs in it.

After laughing Ariel turned to Belle and extended her arm. "I'm Arie."

Belle happily shook her hand, "I'm Belle.

 **I really hope you like this and people will read this. I worked hard on making this good and long :) I'll do more soon**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Snow Whites Prince

**I'm so glad people enjoyed the first chapter! I honestly have no idea what I should write for this chapter, but I didn't plan anything for the first chapter and it came out good so might as well just wing it! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Disclaimer: This is for the first and all chapters. I do not own Disney, but I do own the amazing childhood Disney gave me**

Belle and Ariel giggled at the funny joke book they were looking at in the library. It's been three weeks since their first day of school and they were enjoying their new friendship along with their other group of friends they made on the first day of school. Belle and Ariel met other students like Aurora, Pocahontas, Simba, and Philip. But it was such a big school they still had more students to meet, but they loved hearing stories of the other students they haven't met yet.

"Hey Belle?" said Ariel.

"Hm yeah?" answered Belle, her eyes not leaving the page of the book.

"Have you met Peter Pan yet?" asked Ariel. She's heard rumors of Peter Pan, but never had the opportunity to meet him. He moved so fast around the school you'd be lucky to even see his shadow.

"No, but I heard he's not very mature, kinda obnoxious actually." Belle also heard a few rumors of him. He was a very popular boy, especially with the girls. All the cheerleaders on the Mermaid Lagoon seemed interested in him. Even Tiger Lily showed some interest, in her quiet and serious way.

"I've heard he's always getting into trouble." said Ariel, and she twirled the braided strand of her hair. "But Principal Mouse isn't hard on him. He's actually very nice to all the students here."

"You've met Principal Mouse?" Belle looked up from the book and was surprised. Belle never met Principal Mouse. When she registered to Neverland High she only talked to the assistant principal.

"Well no, I've only heard rumors of him being very nice." Ariel said.

Just then the library door opened and Jasmine and Snow White came in. They saw Belle and Ariel and went to go sit with them. The library was a quiet place with big tall bookshelves, it was painted a light green color and had light colored wooden floors. It was Belle's favorite place in the school. She already checked out a few books and volunteered to help during her free time. It was also her favorite place to avoid Mal. Of course Belle ran into Mal a few times and of course Mal gave Belle a dirty look or insulted her. Belle made the mistake of paying more attention to her book that morning in the hallway and ran into Mal who was drinking her usual QueenBucks coffee. Well the coffee spilled all over Mal's black tank top and black leather jacket. She gave Belle a dirty look and walked off, this gave Belle even more chills since she was warned that a dirty look meant Mal would usually have her small revenge soon. Though Belle could care less about Mal she didn't want to have another embarrassment like the first day of school.

"Hey you two" said Snow White as she and Jasmine sat down. Jasmine styled her usual braid in her hair and a blue sleeveless silk button down shirt and white capri pants. Snow White wore a yellow dress that stopped just at her knees with a blue thin belt.

"So this is where you two are hiding during lunch." said Jasmine in a teasing voice.

"Oh we're just reading this joke book." said Ariel. "Hey Snow did you finish Mr. Donald's math homework?"

Ariel waited for Snow Whites answer, but she didn't say anything. Ariel snapped her fingers in Snow Whites face. "Snow? Snow!" said Ariel.

Snow White was looking at a boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a blue sweatshirt and was read a history book of the 1930's. Snow White snapped back into reality after she heard Ariel say her name a third time.

"Huh? Oh the homework? Yeah I'll show it to you later. It's in my locker." said Snow White and she turned her attention back to her friends. Her friends gave her a savvy look. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Snow it was so obvious. You were staring at that boy over there." said Belle.

"Snow has been crushing on him all year." said Jasmine. And it was true. Snow White has had a crush on Ryan Charming since she first laid eyes on him. It wasn't just his royal good looks, it was how nice and how he had a enchanting singing voice. He sang with his church choir every Sunday and usually helped with charity.

"W-what? No of course not." Snow White gave them a nervous laugh and like on cue the lunch bell rang. Snow White quickly grabbed her backpack and went to class.

Jasmine sighed. "She's hopeless. So are you two going to Peter Pans party?"

"Party?" asked Ariel excitedly. She never been to a party before. She would usually get invited in middle school, but her father was too strict to let her go. Now that she was a sophomore in high school hopefully her father would let her go.

"Yeah he always has parties and invites the whole school." said jasmine as she looked at her manicured nails. "He throws great parties. You two should come."

The late bell rang and the girls hurried to their classes. The day went by smoothly as it followed its usual routine. Mal scared the students, Ariel and Belle explored the school, and Aladdin was skipping class and hanging out by the football bleachers. He usually skipped his science class because of his teacher. Mr. Jafar has had it for Aladdin the first day he starting coming to Neverland High. Aladdin usually liked to hide behind the outside bleachers and took a nap. He was just about to fall into la la land when he felt a strong hand grab his shirt collar.

"What the hell?" Aladdin opened his eyes wide. Gaston had his big strong hand on his shirt collar and a devilish grin.

'What do you want Gaston?" Aladdin asked, he tried to wiggle out of his grip, but there was no use.

"I'm going to teach you not to make a fool out of me like you did in the cafeteria." Gaston said. Aladdin noticed Hans and the Stabbington twins behind Gaston.

They dragged Aladdin in the school building. They went to the statue of Mr. Walt Disney. It was a life like statue, Walt Disney was 5'10 tall and Aladdin was 5'8 tall. The height difference didn't matter though. Gaston hung Aladdin's shirt collar on Walt Disney's statue hand. Aladdin hung there angry and tried getting off before the bell rang. Gaston wasn't finished though, he took out a tube of lipstick and blonde girl wig from his backpack. Aladdin was even more embarrassed and was ready to yell Gaston's ear off.

 _RINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

The bell rang and everyone came out of their classrooms. Aladdin felt his cheeks turn hot red as everyone laughed. Gaston let out the loudest laugh and he was happy for his childish revenge. Of course Aladdin always had it the hardest from Gaston. Aladdin was always there when Gaston was bullying anyone and more then once was Aladdin there when Gaston was giving Belle unwanted attention. Gaston felt a strong threat when Aladdin was there even if they were just friends. Aladdin wiggled out of the statues grip and fell on the floor. Chip and Quasimodo were quick to help their friend up.

"Are you okay Al?" asked Quasimodo.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Aladdin as he dusted himself off. "I'll get him back for this."

"Al really, don't you think it'll be immature to get revenge. It'll just be a never ending cycle with you two." said Quasimodo.

"Well I'll make sure this ends." said Aladdin and he walked off to wash off the humiliation.

After the excitement at school night came and Peter Pan's party started that Friday night. He had a decent size house. It had green paint in the living room, the living room had brown couches, a stereo blasting music, a TV and game system that people were using, and in the kitchen people were drinking and eating anything Peter left out. Ariel and Belle were talking to Aladdin and Jasmine, Mal and Grimhilde were flirting with the Neverland highs Football players, and finally Peter Pan came out of the kitchen with Eric and Adam.

"Nice party Peter, nice party." said Eric and he gave Peter a pat on the back.

"Like always." Peter commented in a cocky.

"Peter hey." said Tiger Lily. She wore her beige colored midriff shirt that had orange and blue tiny diamonds around her collar, her blue jean high wasted jeans, and brown sandals. She pulled on Peter's arm and lead him to the living room dance space.

"You always throw the best parties Peter." Tiger Lily said as she pulled Peter in to dance.

"Thanks I usually have no problem." said Pete and he was about to dance with Tiger Lily till he saw a light skinned girl with brown curly hair, she had her hair up with a blue ribbon and wore a light blue baby doll dress. Peter's eyes sparkled and he left Tiger Lily alone.

"Wendy you came!"Peter said and he hurried to her and didn't notice Tiger Lily green with envy.

"Of course I came Peter. I would never miss one of your parties." Wendy said in a innocent way. Peter took her hand and they went to enjoy the party themselves.

Belle was cornered to a wall by Gaston, she pulled on the skirt of her maroon colored long sleeved dress. Belle has been trying to avoid Gaston all night. He's been flirting with Belle since she came to Neverland high. Belle was thinking of a way to get away from Gaston as he talked about some modeling gig he had next month. Belle noticed Aladdin motioning her to go to him. Belle excused herself away from Gaston and walked over to Aladdin.

"I need you to take Gaston into the hallway."

"What! No!" Belle scrunched her face in disgust. "I don't want to go anywhere alone with him."

"Look, I have a plan to get him back, but I need you to distract him for while." Aladdin showed the spray paint cans he was hiding in his jacket.

Belle bit her lip as she thought of an answer. As much as she thought this fight between Aladdin and Gaston was immature, she would like to see what Aladdin had up his sleeve. "Okay fine, but don't take too long. I can't listen to him talk about his modeling career anymore!"

Belle took Gaston to the hallway while Aladdin gathered Eric and Flynn. Flynn and Eric were on both sides of the hallway and Aladdin was in front of the hallway. Gaston heard his named being called and went out of the hallway only to be sprayed by three different colors of spray paint. He was covered in purple, red, and blue. He coughed and opened his eyes to see a grinning Aladdin. Everyone at the party started laughing and Gaston was boiling mad. He grabbed Aladdin and was ready to punch him till Peter came between them.

"Hey hey hey! There's going to be no fighting at my party. Control yourself Gaston." Peter pulled Gaston away from Aladdin.

"Stay out of this Peter Pan. This isn't any of your business." Gaston was ready to fight Aladdin but Peter stood between them.

"That's enough! I think it's time for you to leave Gaston." Peter wouldn't stand any fighting in his party. He could barley stand Gaston and took this opportunity to kick him out of the party.

"Just cause you think you're the prince of Neverland high doesn't mean you could just boss me around." said Gaston but he left anyways to wash off the paint.

The party was quiet for a minute but soon everyone went on with their conversations and forgot about what just happened. In the kitchen drinking a bottled water she found in the kitchen fridge was our sweet Snow White. Ariel and Jasmine had been trying to encourage her to talk to Ryan Charming who was finally by himself.

"Are you sure? Maybe he wants to be alone?" Snow White was too nervous to talk to her prince.

"Yes! Just take a deep breath and go say hi." said Ariel. She gripped her cup she was drinking out of. Of course her father didn't allow her to go to the party, but Ariel wasn't going to miss her first party with her new friends. She tried talking Flounder into coming with her, but he would rather stay home and just wait to hear about the party.

Snow White finally found her confidence and walked over to Ryan. "Um hi Ryan."

"Hi Snow isn't it?" asked Ryan. He wore a light blue button shirt and his brown hair was combed neatly.

"Yeah" Snow White said and she had a small smile with her red lips.

"You're in my choir class. You have a beautiful voice." Ryan said and he also had a small smile.

They smiled at each other for a long time and it felt like no one was at the party but them. Till Grimhilde came and broke up their conversation. She wore purple dress with a thin gold belt. Her hair was done with a fancy up do.

"Ryan sweetie, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Grimhilde pulled him away from Snow White. "I'm so thirsty. Go get me a drink."

Ryan obliged to her wishes and left her alone with Snow White. "What do you think your doing Snow?" Grimhilde asked in a nasty way.

"Saying hello, making conversion." Said Snow White. Though her eyes were looking down. Grimhilde made her nervous.

"Save it Snow.I've seen the way you've looked at him." Grimhilde crossed her arms and her golden bracelets jingled. "You don't have a chance with him. I'm the fairest in Neverland high."

Snow White felt too nervous and went back to her friends. Ariel and Jasmine looked back at Grimhilde gave them a small wave that showed her little victory.

 **And that's it for this chapter. So I wanna do every Disney story and of course we're starting with Snow White. But I'm also adding little side stories like Peter Pans small conversation with Tiger Lily and Aladdin's fight with Gaston so we'll get to see other Disney characters. And I won't always focus on Ariel and Belle I'll focus on other characters also but for now I'm writing about Snow White and her story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for the reviews and favorites. If you have any suggestions tell me and I might work on it on future chapters**

 **Review and have a Disney day!**


	3. Chapter 3 He doesn't like me, does he?

**Hello~~~ I'm so happy I got reviews it makes me wanna keep writing more I just really want to make this story AWESOME! And to make this awesome I need to think of kick-ass ideas for the chapters sooo if I take more then at least a week I'm so sorry I'm either busy, stuck on a chapter, or too lazy to take out my laptop and type.**

 **Oh and I got some questions so 1. No, no Disney movie couples are dating, they won't date till I rite a chapter about their movies and every couple will meet at some point 2. I named the school Neverland High cause I know there so many stories like this I wanted something hopefully original and I wanted to add small names like Neverland High and Dinglehopper street**

 **Okay finally here's the chapter. I hope you like it**

Arie, Belle, Snow White, and Jasmine were on Belle's bed with every teenage girls dream of snacks, cookies, ice cream, and so much chocolate it felt like Willy Wonka lived there. It was Saturday night and the girls decided on a sleepover that night. Each of them wore their pajamas and gossiped about school and Peter Pan's party. The party ended calmly and like always people would be talking about Peter Pan's party at school. Peter Pan had a great reputation with parties and everyone at school...well almost everyone, few people like Gaston had it with Peter's ways around school.

"I can't believe Grimhilde just shooed you away from Ryan." said Ariel, she stuffed a big piece of chocolate in her mouth, tiny crumbs falling on her purple tank top.

"I can," Jasmine grabbed the ice cream carton and scooped a chunk of Rocky Road,"she's always around Ryan Charming. They're not officially together, but Grimhilde such a witch she'll scare any girl away from him."

"But he obviously likes Snow White, we've seen the way he looks at her." said Belle, her brown hair was let down in a wavy style that reached her vanilla colored nightgown.

"Me? Oh no...I mean I see him in choir, but I don't think he likes me like that." said Snow White in a shy way, her cheeks turned pink.

"Snow I'm in choir with you and Ryan and Belle is right, he really does like you." Ariel said. And it was true. Ryan had feelings for Snow White, but Grimhilde wouldn't let anything happen. Snow White was so shy she couldn't see how Ryan fell for her the first time she sang.

Jasmine sighed in frustration, "Snow he likes you! It's so obvious and that's why Grimhilde doesn't like you. She's just intimidated by you cause you're so much better then her." Grimhilde has felt threatened from Snow White, the first day they met Grimhilde didn't like Snow White's beauty and always made sure to make Snow White feel lower then her. Though it wasn't just Snow White's beauty, it was any girls beauty that made her angry. Some say that Grimhilde had quite a obsession with being the prettiest girl in school.

Snow White thought about what Jasmine said for a moment. She liked having hope that maybe Jasmine was right and it made her smile, then Snow White's smile turned into a grin. "You know who else has a chance with a cute guy?" asked Snow White with a teasing voice.

"Who?" asked Ariel in a curious voice. Ariel was braiding a strand of her beautiful red hair, she wore her purple tank top and green sweats with a matching purple strip pattern that was horizontal.

"Belle!" Snow White giggled like the school girl she was, "I saw Belle talking to Adam at the party."

Belle scrunched up her face in disgust. Yes she was talking to Adam, but she didn't enjoy it. Adam had started up a conversation with Belle at the party and it only lead to a small argument. They had seen each other at school and had a few classes with each other, but seemed to get in debates about the subject and who had the right answer.

"Ugh no!" Belle crossed her arms, "I don't know what any girl would see in him. He's so arrogant and opinionated, I can't stand him."

Snow White giggled again as she heard Belle ramble on about how she didn't like Adam.

The girls continued their sleepover as the night continued. Somewhere else in Walt Town were three boys. Each had finished seeing a movie and were walking to the old pier. The night was breezy and silent. The seagulls flew across the sea and you could hear the waves of the ocean.

Aladdin, Eric, and Ryan were throwing pebbles in the sea and watched the ripples. Eric relaxed with the nighttime breeze while Aladdin leaned against the bridge pole.

"So I saw you finally you talk to Snow White" said Aladdin, he turned to Ryan and had a slight smirk. His black shaggy hair got in his eyes and he tucked it back into his purple beanie. "And I also saw you let Grimhilde ruin your chance with her."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Ryan befuddled. His brown hair was ruffled with the wind. He wore a grey sweater for that chilly night, "My chance wasn't ruined...was it?"

"You let Grimhilde boss you around again! Why do you let this happen?" It's not like you and Grimhilde are a item, barley even friends." said Aladdin.

"So Grimhilde has a small crush on me. It's harmless, and she knows we're just friends." said Ryan. True both Ryan and Grimhilde had gone out a few times and it never worked out because Ryan just didn't feel the same way, but that didn't stop Grimhilde from using Ryan to show that her beauty was the reason why Ryan went out with her. It was only something to make Grimhilde feel even more beautiful.

"Ryan she doesn't care about you," Aladdin rolled his eyes and thought of what kind of person Grimhilde was, "She only uses you to feel more popular...she's such a bitch."

Ryan thought of what Al said. He knew Grimhilde could be mean, but Ryan always tried to look in the best of people. After a few more minutes the guys went home for the night. The girls sleepover ended soon also and then the weekend finished. Soon the everyone went back to school and Ariel past by a very interesting poster that just might help Snow White.

 **Yikes this is short and I took too long so sorry so sorry! I'll make a new chapter tomorrow promise. So this isn't much, I wanted to put more but it's late and I wanna hurry with this. So next chapter will have more and be longer. I know I didn't write about any other characters and they were just about snow white and prince charming but I'll make the next chapter long enough to include other disney characters and what they're doing. Soooooo any questions just ask and review pretty p;ease with sprinkles on top. And sorry for any typos!**

 **Bye for now! Review and Follow**


	4. Chapter 4 Time for Revenge

**Okay so I apologize for the last chapter being crappy and short. I've been busy and tired and now I'm sick so I have to work tomorrow feeling like crap, bleh! That's why I took so long with the third chapter but now I'm writing the fourth chapter the day after I finished the third chapter just like I promised! So enjoy.**

Grimhilde was taking a sip from her spring water bottle. Her black hair was in a high bun and her purple tank top fit loosely on her pale skin. She just finished her water when she saw Mal walk in the school front and right behind her was Snow White. Grimhilde scrunched her water bottle with a clenched fist. Snow White looked beautiful in her red puff sleeve shirt and black pencil skirt, her shirt curly hair was in their usual loose curls that framed her innocent face.

"Watch it Grimhilde, keep your face that way and it'll freeze." Mal said. She noticed Grimhilde glare at Snow White. Grimhilde turned away from Snow White.

"I can't stand that girl." Grimhilde said as she watched Snow White walk to her locker, "She thinks so pretty."

"I don't know, I heard some guys say she was cute." said Mal in a bored tone, Mal turned to Grimhilde and smirked. "She might even be prettier then you."

Grimhilde harden her glare and she clenched her fist. Maleficent grinned with humor, messing with students around school was something she enjoyed. And she knew how obsessed Grimhilde was with her beauty and how threatened she felt with Snow White so she thought she would toy around with her.

"You know everyone is talking about how her lips are red as the rose, her hair is black as ebony, and her skin white as snow." Mal said and looked at Grimhilde looked even more angry.

"I'm the fairest girl in school." said Grimhilde and she walked off to think of how to make Snow White feel worse about herself for being beautiful.

* * *

Somewhere else in Neverland High was a short Asian girl with short black hair and a green sweatshirt. She held a skateboard in one hand as she walked to her locker to put it away. Her schoolbag was full with a pink dress and purple flip flops, something her mother tried to make her wear at school. She put it on to make her mother happy, but changed into her green sweat and blue jeans with green Nike shoes. Her parents always tried making her more lady like, that just wasn't her. She liked getting rough and dirty, she liked playing sports with the guys, she liked playing sports with her best friend Li Shang. She _really_ liked playing sports with Li. She _really_ liked Li Shang.

"Hey Mulan think fast!" said a manly voice.

Mulan turned around and grabbed a football. She looked and smiled when she saw Li in his blue T-shirt and black leather jacket. Mulan felt a slight blush when she noticed how handsome he look, but quickly snapped out of it and threw the football back to Li. Li noticed Mulans dress peeking out of her schoolbag.

"I see your mom tried dressing you again." Li said and he grabbed the pink dress out of her bag. "You know you'd look hot in this dress."

Mulan snorted and grabbed the dress to shove it back in her bag. "Don't be such a dork, you know I'm not into that stuff."

Li shrugged, he knew how Mulan since third grade and knew how she just didn't get into girly things like the other girls. He remembered how Mulan would rather play kickball with the boys in recess then help the girls look for flowers or play dolls. It was something Li liked about her.

"So are you going to stay after school to play football?" asked Li as they continued walking to Mulans locker. They found her locker and Mulan shoved her skateboard and dress in there.

"Can't, I have to help around my family's shop after school."

"Ah yes, the one and only Fa family bake shop where you'll find the finest bread and baked goods!" Li made his voice loud enough as if advertising for the bakery.

"Hey keep it down." Mulan gave him a playful, but hard punch on the arm. Li always joked around with her and her job at her family's shop, his jokes were just something that made her like Li more. The bell rang and everyone rushed to class to start their day.

First period past and the bell rang for second period. Snow White made her way to her chemistry class. She set her backpack on her desk and went to go grab her lab goggles and lab coat. Her class was having a lab day, she was about to walk over to Jane, her lab partner till she saw Hans with her and Grimhilde walk to Snow White.

"Hey Snowy, look Hans and Jane decided to be partners so I guess we are going to be partners." Grimhilde put on her lab coat and goggles. Snow White looked at Jane and saw her look as uncomfortable as Snow White was.

Mr. Jafar gave the directions and wrote down the instructions on the white board. Snow White listened carefully so she wouldn't cause any accidents. Grimhilde rolled her eyes at Snow White for listening carefully. She look at the colorful chemicals and raised her hand. Finally Mr. Jafar finished and the students began their experiment. Besides being a total witch Grimhilde was also very good with chemistry. She knew the right chemicals to create a embarrassment for Snow White.

"Hey Snow mind giving me me a pencil." said Grimhilde to distract Snow White. Snow White looked through her backpack for a pencil which gave Grimhilde enough time to splash some different chemicals in the already full tube. The chemicals she mixed in caused the tube to overflow and turn green.

"Oh my!" Snow White saw the green chemical and stood up quickly. She grabbed the tube with a pair of tonsils and quickly ran to Mr. Jafar. "Mr. Jafar Mr. Jafar! What do I do!"

Mr. Jafar gasped and quickly grabbed the tube to dispose of it when suddenly it bubbled up and splattered on both of them. The chemical was harmless, but it was embarrassing. The class laughed and Mr. Jafer gave Snow White a stern look. Snow Whites face and black hair was covered in green goo and tears were already falling down her face. Her cheeks were hot and she didn't like the attention she was getting. Before Mr. Jafar had the chance to send Snow White to the principal office she ran out. Grimhilde laughed the loudest.

Snow White ran to the bathroom to was off the green goo. She scrubbed her face dipped her hair in the sink. The green slime turned watery and went down the drain. Snow White cried harder as she thought of all her classmates laughing at her. She's never been this embarrassed before and she wasn't sure if she could show her door swung open and Jasmine came in with a hall pass. She saw Snow White in tears and immediately rushed to her

"I'm so embarrassed" Snow White explained what happened and Jasmine was steaming mad.

"That's it! She's gone too far!" Jasmine said, she was angry and it was time for Grimhilde to learn a lesson.

* * *

It was lunch time and everyone fell into their usual lunch tables. Mulan was sitting with Li, John Smith, Maradeth, and and Ling. They talked about their after school plans while they ate lunch. Ling got the table laughing with his usual jokes and stuck two bread sticks up his nose. Ling was always trying to make his friends laugh even if he had to stick school bread sticks up his nose.

"So Mulan are you coming to the movies with everyone Friday?" asked Li, he stuffed steamed carrot slices in his mouth, like any growing high school boy he had a full tray of food.

"Hmm maybe if I'm not busy at my family's shop." Mulan said as she drank her water bottle.

"I hope you can come along, it just won't be fun without you." Li smiled at Mulan. Mulan smiled back and looked down at her food.

* * *

"There has to be someway to get back at Grimhilde." Jasmine stabbed her steamed carrots angrily with her plastic spork. She was so worked up about what happened that morning.

"Maybe revenge is too childish. You saw what happened with Gaston and Aladdin, they just go back and forth with revenge.' Belle tried reasoning with Jasmine, but it was no use.

Ariel tried thinking of a less violent way to give Snow White justice. She thought hard, but just couldn't think of a good way to make Grimhilde stop bothering Snow White. She looked over at Snow White, our favorite ebony hair girl was still down about what happened and didn't have the sunshine in her to talk. Ariel looked around for an idea and saw a pink poster.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" Belle looked at Ariel confused.

Ariel grabbed the poster off the wall, leaving the tips of the poster and staples. The poster read "Neverland High's first ever a beauty pageant. Sign up and get the chance to be Miss Neverland."

"A beauty pageant? Isn't that a bit sexist? It only looks at a girls appearance and beauty is so much deeper then that." said Belle. She always believed it's on what the inside that matters.

"But Grimhilde is so superficial she doesn't know that. If Snow White wins this this could stop Grimhilde from bullying Snow." Jasmine said. It wasn't something that could hurt Grimhilde physically like she wanted, but it could help Snow White.

"What do you say Snow?" asked Ariel.

"A beauty pageant? I don't know..." Snow White wasn't up to trying to get back at Grimhilde, the idea worried her. She looked across the cafeteria and saw Ryan. She imagined herself being crowned Neverland's princess and saw Ryan being crown her prince. "Okay let's do it!"

* * *

It was after school and Mulan hurried to her family's bakery in the dress she changed back into. Ling came in behind her. He usually came along with her to get a free blueberry muffin from the bakery.

"So you coming to the movies Friday?" Ling asked. "Sounds like Li really wants you there."

Mulan felt her cheeks get hot, Ling knew very well of her crush on Li. Next to Li, Ling was a very close friend to Mulan.

"W-what? No he just likes it when the whole group is together." Mulan slipped in the bakery kitchen to grab muffins.

"Come Mulan, it's obvious he really likes you and of course you like him too." Ling grabbed a muffin from the tray Mulan brought out to the front counter. He took a big bite and was almost done eating it.

"I just don't know why you two take so long to date." Ling's mouth was full and a few muffin crumbs flew out as he talked.

"Pshh haha Li doesn't have a crush on me. He sees me as just another guy friend." Mulan put on her apron and ignored Ling to help a customer. The thought of Ling actually being right lingered with her the rest of the day.

 **So the thing about this chapter is I started yesterday then didn't have time to finish till now. I don't have much time, it's 2 a.m and I have to go to work tomorrow so I hope you enjoyed this. Review for anything you'd like to read here, tell me what you think, I know how obsessed the evil queen is about beauty so of course a beauty pageant is perfect. Okay I got to go. Try to update soon.**

 **Review and follow**


	5. Chapter 5 Who will get the crown?

**Okay so the thing about me is that I get competitive about Fanfiction. I'll notice my reviews going down or my views on each chapter get lower and I try even harder to make my stories even more interesting so noticing that this story is getting less noticed is making me wanna add more things to it and update faster.**

* * *

Snow White was walking across the school stage with the other girls who were in the beauty pageant. They were practicing the show after school, it's been at least a week after the sign up list was full of almost every girl in school. The girls were walking in line while Sebastien read over cue cards. Sebastien was the pageant host and Mrs. Mouse, Mr. Goofy, Mr. Donald, and Mrs. Daisy were the judges. The girls walked backstage, Grimhilde was in the line and she looked up and down at Snow White. She couldn't stand this, she couldn't stand Snow White getting the chance to possibly win and be Miss Neverland. She held her well manicured nailed hands in fist till her knuckles were white.

Snow White bit her red colored lips, she was so nervous about this. She was a modest girl and entering a beauty pageant never crossed her mind before now. Snow peeked out of the curtains and saw Ryan sitting in the seats. She smiled and gave him a small wave, Ryan waved at her back. They had been talking since the party as much as they can when Grimhilde wasn't interrupting them. Soon the practice finished and the girls started going home.

"Hey Snow! Can I drive you home?" Ryan ran up the stage to catch up with her.

"Yes, I'd love that." Snow White blushed and she looked darling with her rosy cheeks and sweet smile.

Ryan helped with her backpack and walked her to his car. Grimhilde held her breath as she watched them. She had to make sure Snow White didn't win, better yet it was best to make her quit.

"Oooh, now she's taking your boy toy Grimhilde." Mal said. She had been pushing Grimhilde about this all week. Mal liked seeing her "Best Friend" go crazy over this. "Maybe you're just losing your touch Grimhilde. Sooner or later someone else had to become the most beautiful girl in school."

Grimhilde turned to Mal. "I AM the prettiest girl in school, and I'll prove it!" She stepped closer to Mal's face, "I'm going to WIN the beauty pageant!"

She stormed out of the school. Grimhilde was steaming mad. She wasn't going to lose the crown to Snow White. She knew just the person who would help her. Grimhilde got in her car and drove off to her helpers house.

* * *

Mulan stuffed noodles in her mouth. She quickly ate her dinner of noodles, egg soup, and orange chicken. She made plans to play football with Li and the guys. She wore her sky blue T-shirt and jogging shorts. She didn't go to the movies with Li last week, her family's shop was busy all weekend. Luckily she had Yao, Ling, and Chien- Po to keep her company.

"Mulan honey, chew your food." Mulan's mother didn't look up from her dinner plate. Mulan had gone into swallowing whole.

"Sworry mwum. Gottah huwwy" Mulan said with her mouth full, what she meant to say was "sorry mom, gotta hurry."

"Mulan slow down, dinner time is family time." Her father said.

Mulan slowed down and took a deep breath, she chewed her food calmly. Her father ate his food silently, he was a serious yet sweet man with grey short hair. He was very close to Mulan and always wanted the best for her. Though he had trouble with accepting that his daughter wasn't as lady like or classy as he would have wanted he loved her dearly. Mulan finished her food and excused herself to go outside.

"Mulan don't stay out too late." Her father said.

"I won't!" Mulan grabbed her shoes and took off outside.

Mulan was outside in the field where her and the guys usually liked to play football or baseball. She had her long black hair in a messy bun and she ran to the guys. The guys consisted of Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, John Smith, and Li. Mulan bit her lip when she noticed Li in his grey muscle shirt, his muscular arms looked bigger in the shirt. His arms werer her favorite muscle on him, something about him giving her a tight hug gave her chills.

"Hey it's about time!" John Smith said, he flipped the football in his hands.

"Sorry I couldn't rush out of dinner time." said Mulan, "Let's get this game started.

They divided into two teams, the first team had Li, Yao, and Chien-Po . The second team had Mulan, Ling, and John Smith. They got in positions for the game, Li hiked the ball and threw it towards Yao. Yao ran with the ball as fast as he can, he threw it to Chien-Po. Ling tried tackling him down, but he was too tall and big for Ling, Ling smacked into Chien-Po and fell down. Chien-Po made the first touchdown.

They played till Ling finally caught the football, he was so excited he just stood there for a moment. John Smith yelled "RUN!" and Ling ran fast. Yao charged to him, Ling threw the ball to Mulan who was ahead of him. Yao tackled down Ling, his muscular body crushed Ling. Mulan grabbed the football and ran, about to make a touchdown till Li tackled her down. They rolled and laughed on the dirty grass, Mulan tried moving on top of of Li while still holding the football. Li grabbed her waist to hold her down then slid up to grab her wrist. Soon Mulan was on her back and Li was on top of her. They tensed up, Li bit his lip and tightened his grip on Mulan's wrist. They looked into each others eyes for a slight second.

"Hey are you two gonna have sex or play football?" yelled Yao.

Mulan and Li scrambled up on their feet and moved away from each other.

"Oh uhhh...I need to go my parents said not to stay out too late, bye!" Mulan threw the football to Yao and ran home.

"Yes well...I should go um I'll see you guys at school, bye!" Li ran home also, leaving the other boys confused.

Mulan was in her room. She was in a over sized T-shirt, her dirty sky blue shirt and shorts were in her hamper. She still thought about what happened earlier. She could still feel Li's tight grip on her wrists and strong torso against hers. She shook off the feeling and slipped into bed.

* * *

Belle was in a big white room with a lavender love seat. There was a lavender couch in front of the love seat, a golden colored rug in between the two couches, a white tiled fireplace that wasn't lit, and the room was full of family portraits. Ariel skipped down the long stairs, her long red hair was in a messy ponytail, she wore a oversized aqua sweater and white sweatpants. Belle had come over to help Ariel learn how to cook. Her family chef had gone home for the night and her butler had the night off. Her father was in his home office with paperwork, he was usually busy every night .

"Thanks for teaching me how to cook Belle. I've been having a hard time in culinary arts class." Ariel showed Belle to the kitchen. It was a eggshell painted kitchen with brown tiled counters, the windows were covered with curtains hiding the moonshine.

"Ariel your house is amazing!" Belle was in awe. She had never been in such a magnificent home or even knew someone who could own one. She was use to her small home with her father that was a janitor during the day and inventor at night.

"Really? Our last house was better. It had a home pool." Ariel searched for mixing bowls and measuring cups in the cabinets.

"Well this house is a lot bigger then mine that's for sure." Belle grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge then put on a white apron and Ariel put on a yellow apron.

Belle showed Ariel how many eggs to crack, how much milk to pour, and how much flour to put in the bowl. The girls giggled while they got messy with the flour. Ariel face was puffed with flour. Belle had a few egg yolks on her hands.

"This is so much fun!" Ariel was mixing the ingredients with a wooden spoon and blue mixing bowl.

"Was your mom too busy to teach you how to cook?" asked Belle.

Ariel got quiet, her wide smile disappeared. "Well my mother wasn't around long enough to teach me. She died when I was six years old."

"Oh Ariel...I'm sorry." Belle looked down at the brown tiled counter. "My mother died of cancer when I was four. She left a book full of recipes and when I got old enough I taught myself."

"My sisters are much older then me so we don't have much in common. My dad's so busy with work it's really only me and Flounder so having you here is liking having a real sister." Ariel squeezed Belle's hand. Belle and Ariel had gotten very close these few weeks.

"Ariel I think of you as a sister too." Belle smiled "It's like we have each other to make up for who we lost."

The girls put the cake into the oven and waited for it too finish to have a late night snack.

* * *

Grimhilde had parked at a yellow house with a brown mailbox. The windows were covered with brown curtains and the sky was dark. Grimhilde wore tight dark blue jeans and a black tight tank top that showed full cleavage. She strutted to the front door and gave a loud knock on the door when she noticed there were no cars in the driveway but hers. The door opened and a guy with curly black hair, a goatee, and thick body was standing there.

"Hey Huntsman, long time no talk." Grimhilde was leaning on the door way. She invited herself in and moved her hips in a suggestive way as she walked.

"What do you want Grimhilde?" Trevor Huntsman slammed the door shut. He already knew the little charade they played whenever Grimhilde needed someone to do the dirty work for her.

"I need help getting rid of a little pest with hope." Grimhilde made herself comfortable on the grey couch, crossing her long legs. "I need your help sabotaging Snow White in the beauty pageant."

"Aw, are you scared there could actually be a girl hotter then you." Trevor said and Grimhilde winced.

"She is NOT hotter then me! Look I just need you to make sure she loses the beauty pageant." Grimhilde said with a commanding voice.

"And I should do that because?" Trevor sat on the couch. There was no reason asking what he would get in exchange. He knew exactly what she gives him in return.

Grimhilde got off the couch and got on her knees in front of Trevor's lap. She slid her hands on his black leather belt and slid it out of its loop making it easier to unbutton his pants. "You know exactly what I'll give you."

Trevor smiled and laid back while Grimhilde gave him his share of the deal.

* * *

"No way is Meg hotter then Mal!" Flynn said. Flynn and Aladdin were debating which girls were the hottest in school. They were in Flynn's den at his home, his mom had gone on a "business trip" with her "business partner" and would be back tomorrow morning or however long Flynn's mom paid for the hotel that they were staying at. Usually when his mom was out with her skin tight dresses and many men Flynn would invite over Aladdin and the guys. But tonight it was just him and Aladdin and a full bottle of Jack Daniels.

Aladdin poured himself another drink, "Mal has big boobs but have you seen Meg at the beach? She wears the smallest bikini on the planet."

"No but I've seen Jasmine in a bathing suit." Flynn took a big sip of his whiskey.

"Woah, hey, let's not get Jasmine involved in this. She's more then just a pretty face." Aladdin put down his drink.

"Yeah yeah I know." Flynn said as he rolled his eyes. "Oh Jasmine has the most beautiful eyes, her hair is like silk, and she so tough!" Flynn said in a mocking voice. Aladdin punched him in the arm, but Flynn laughed anyways.

"It's true! She's special!" Aladdin said.

"Yeah I know she's special. What I don't know is why you still talk about her and never ask her out." Flynn drank his now full cup.

"Because Jasmine would never go for a guy like me. She's rich and use to guys with money and cars after her."

"Yet she always says no to them. She's not into fake country club guys. She wants a real guy who could make her happy like you."

Aladdin took the whole bottle of Jack Daniels and leaned back on the couch the guys were sitting on. Jasmine seemed like a goddess to him, it wasn't just how beautiful she is that makes him crazy over her. It was her tough girl personality, book smart mind, soft voice that sounded like angels when she spoke, and elegance that brightened the room she walked in. He evened remembered the first time they met in 8th grade, he was getting picked on by the security guards at the mall. Apparently they were convinced Aladdin had shoplifted something. They were just about to kick him out when a short girl with a white silky button up shirt came between them and demanded they put Aladdin down. The real shoplifter was caught by Jasmine. She also demanded the security guards apologize to Aladdin for wrongfully accusing him. Seeing her stick up for him was something enough to make her special, Aladdin was so used to people or girls with money to accuse him of being a thief just cause he didn't look rich. Aladdin thought he wasn't good enough to take out a girl like her. He took a big swing of the bottle and continued the debate.

Soon the week passed and it was the day before the beauty pageant. Snow White was at the animal shelter after school. She always volunteered to help after school, she loved animals. She was helping by giving a small Golden Labrador a bath. She was wet with soap and water as the puppy splashed her. Snow White giggled at the wet puppy.

"Hey you." Ryan said.

"Hey!" Snow pulled the lose strands of hair behind her ear and wiped the soap off her hands with her dirty forest green shirt. "I didn't know you volunteered here."

"I just started." Ryan grabbed a rag to help Snow White wash the puppy, "I'm always looking to help animal shelters. I love animals."

Snow White smiled at him, it was another reason why he was perfect to her. The two washed and dried the puppy, they walked him to bowls of food and water and watched him eat. Snow and Ryan talked about school and family. They laughed at each others jokes. Snow White never talked to Ryan this long, she enjoyed it. She finally got to know what a even better guy Ryan was then what she dreamed of.

"You're really amazing you know that." Snow said.

"Me? Nah you're the amazing one. You're the sweetest girl I know." Ryan said, he noticed her blush which made him smile bigger.

"You're sweet, a wonderful singer, and you have a smile that can open the gates of heaven." Ryan leaned closer to Snow White and for a moment she held her breath. Ryan leaned down the the short girl and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

Snow White felt her face go hot. Ryan seemed so much more perfect to her then she expected. He was a gentleman who respected her. He shared her love of charity, animals, and singing. They finished taking care of the puppy that day, Ryan even drove Snow White home.

* * *

All the girls who entered the beauty pageant were lined up backstage in their gowns. It was finally the big night, the girls were nervous. Snow White was wearing a red gown that reached her ankles. It had a scoop neck collar and silver sparkles that were around her waist. She had her hair in a updo that let a few curls hang out. Grimhilde was behind her wearing a symphony blue strapless dress. She felt confident after having Trevor agree to help her. Trevor volunteered to help with the beauty pageant to get close enough to hurt Snow White.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to Neverland High school's lovely ladies!" Sebastien held the microphone close to his mouth. He wore a black tux with a ocean blue bow tie.

The girls walked gracefully on the stage, they waved and smiled to the audience. Jasmine, Ariel, and Belle were in the audience to support Snow White. In the front row of audience you could see a handsome Ryan Charming supporting his dream girl. After each girl were introduced they walked off the stage. Next the girls came out to answer questions.

"Grimhilde if you can change anything in the world, what would it be?" Sebastien waited for her answer.

"Well if I had to change anything it would have to be...that the world gives too much hope to people who shouldn't have any." Grimhilde spoke confidently. She looked directly at Snow White who was behind the curtains.

"Well..that's a nice answer." Sebastien excused her and It was Snow Whites turn.

"Snow what is you're favorite charity that you've done?"

"MY favorite charity would have to be...um...it would be..." Snow's eyes were being blinded by a light. Trevor was upstairs moving around the lights.

"Miss Snow your answer?" Sebastien tapped his foot impatiently.

"It's uh umm..." Snow tried blocking the light but ran out of time, Sebastien asked her to leave and she walked backstage.

"That's strange" said Belle. "She should have answered that easily."

Next was the evening gowns. The girls walked on stage to show off the beautiful dresses. All the girls were on stage except Snow White. She looked frantically for her dress everywhere.

"My dress! Where is my dress!" Snow put the dress in her on top of the mirror and table. Now it was gone. Trevor sneaked in and grabbed it. He put it in the garbage can. Snow white was in her white robe scared.

"Oh no, did someone lose her dress?" Grimhilde was behind her smiling.

"Grimhilde what did you do with my dress?" Snow White asked.

"Me? Snowy I can honestly say I haven't touched it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to win a beauty pageant." Grimhilde walked on stage to show off her purple evening gown. Snow white was left in tears. She wasn't going to let Grimhilde make a fool of her again. She grabbed her next outfit and got ready for the talent show.

"Where is Snow White?" Ryan asked himself. He got worried so he went backstage.

"Hey Snow what's going on?" Ryan asked worried.

"Grimhilde is sabotaging me so I won't win the beauty pageant. She must have help." Snow put on a blue dress and drank a glass of water. She would be singing for the talent show.

"Okay I'll stay back here to look out for whoever is helping her. You just focus on the talent show." Ryan walked out to watch the show carefully.

Finally the girls were doing the talent show. Each girl were singing, dancing, or even juggling. So far the crown was getting close to Grimhilde, but Snow White still had a strong chance to win. A girl just came backstage after finishing her act. Next was Grimhilde, she decided to sing. Her voice wasn't bad, it was dark and hypnotizing. Snow White felt nervous. She had to calm down and warm up her voice. Finally it was her turn.

"Good luck Snow you'll need it." Grimhilde walked past Snow and smirked.

Snow White came out to introduce her talent. Her voice was soft, it had a warm feeling and brought smiles to all of the audience. The judges looked impressed, it made up for the trouble she had in the other parts of the beauty pageant.

"Do something. The judges love her." Grimhilde hissed.

"Okay I'm on it!" Trevor walked upstairs. Ryan noticed the suspicious guy walking up stairs and followed. Trevor moved the lights to blind Snow White. He felt to hands grab his shoulders and push him away. Ryan fixed the lights. Snow White lost focus but quickly put her attention back on the song. Trevor tried punching Ryan, but he missed. Ryan grabbed Trevor's shirt collar and held him down. He punched Trevor till he grabbed Ryan and turned him around.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Grimhilde walked to sound box for the microphones. She pulled the wires. The microphone turned off which left Snow White nervous. She looked at the judges who looked confused. She noticed Grimhilde and refused to lose. Snow White dropped the microphone and continued singing.

Upstairs were Ryan and Trevor still fighting. Finally Ryan punched Trevor then pushed him out the room. Ryan locked him out so Snow White finally finished the song with no distractions. Grimhilde glared at the clapping audience. The judges loved Snow White. Her voice won the show.

The girls walked to the stage after Snow White finished her song. Each girl were lined up waiting for the results. Grimhilde stood tall, she looked at the judges nervously who were talking about who should win.

"Ladies and gentlemen the judges have picked the winner." Sebastien announced the first two runner ups.

"Now our first runner up is...Grimhilde!" Sebastien said.

Grimhilde stood there in shock, all her dirty work were a waste. She walked to the front with the other runner ups. She looked straight to Snow White.

"Now our winner, the first Miss Neverland is..Snow White!"

Snow White grinned, she was so happy she ran to the front of the stage and received the flowers and crown. The audience applauded. Snow White's friends were happy for her. She hugged the flowers close to her, she looked beautiful in the crown with the spotlight shinning on her.

Ryan had come out of the room and ran straight to audience. After Snow White spotted him she hopped off the stage to get her prince. Ryan picked her up and twirled her in the air. He brought her close in his arms and she reached up to give him their first kiss.

The kiss lasted a few seconds till Ryan pulled back to look at his princess. "I knew you could win."

* * *

 **Okay I'm stopping the chapter here. I think it's long enough so the story will continue to focus on more characters and what they're doing. Ummm i rushed a bit on the last part cuz it's 3:31 AM. Yeah I usually update super late at night. Sorry bad habbit. But yeah if you wanna tell me what you wanna see I'll try putting it in and any questions just ask! And REVIEW! I love reviews! I love hearing what everyone thinks of my stories.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Bowl!

**So glad I'm getting positive reviews for this story. Im so in love with this story like I have a lot of ideas for it but its too soon to put them in the story since I'm still introducing characters and making back stories. For the one reviewer who gave me an idea, your idea actually fits well with one of my ideas so when the time is right I'll use it and thank you. Okay well enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Belle was walking down the hall in her white shirt and blue cardigan, her hair was in its usual messy ponytail. She had arrived at school early to check out books in the school library. She carried her heavy books to her locker, she had four fantasy books. She manage to open her locker when a big hand shut it closed. Gaston was blocking her locker with his big muscular body that was covered in a blue T-shirt. He was accompanied by a tall boy with dark auburn hair, he had intense dark blue eyes that easily intimidated anyone.

"Gaston isn't it a bit early to bother me? Can't you go bug some other girl?" Belle shooed him away from her locker so she could put away her books.

"Not when my favorite girl is around." Gaston leaned close to Belle.

"I'm not your girl." Belle slammed her locker closed annoyingly. Since the first day of school Gaston had been chasing after Belle. Cat calls, flirting, or just annoying her, anything that he thought would make her go out with him.

"I don't see why he would want you to be his girl anyways." said the auburn hair boy in a bored tone. He was waiting for his best friend to finish his flirting, but couldn't help giving his two cent in the conversation.

"Adam you wouldn't know a good girl if one bit you on the nose." said Belle and she turned to walk to class.

This was just another quarrel between Belle and Adam. They hadn't got off on the right foot when they first met. Although Belle had tried to be nice to Adam, Adam had managed to insult her. Adam had fun teasing Belle here and there or challenging her in class. Besides that they have barley spoken.

The first classes went on smoothly. It was a week after the beauty pageant. Snow White and Ryan Charming had been dating since then. Right after the pageant they had their first date at a lovely park where they had a picnic. They were the happiest couple in school. Grimhilde wasn't happy with it, but she ignored them. The class bell rang and everyone walked out to the their lockers. Esmeralda stormed out of her history class upset, her hips moved in her boyfriend jeans and she swayed her arms as she wore her white crop top. She had failed another essay in history class. She wasn't the best student, but she tried her hardest. She spent her whole weekend with the essay and still failed.

"I can't believe he failed me! I just can't believe it!" Esmeralda threw the failed essay in the trash bin. "I wasted a whole weekend on this stupid paper and he has the nerve to give me a damn F."

"Es calmed down, I failed the paper too." Meg walked behind her.

"It's not just this paper it's all year Mr. Frollo has failed me. I don't know what he has against me." Esmeralda popped a stick of gum in her mouth to chew the stress away. Quasimodo was walking her way.

"Good morning Esmeralda." He gave Esmeralda a sweet smile. They had been good friends since Freshman year. It started with of course Gaston and Adam picking on Quasimodo, Esmeralda couldn't stand the sight of one of the sweetest guys she knew getting made fun of. So she stood up for the poor student and since then had been friends.

"Good morning Quasimodo." Esmeralda tried giving him a smile, but was still upset.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Esmeralda is complaining about her history class." said Meg.

"Mr. Frollo has something against me I know it."

"If you're failing history class I can help you study for the next test." Quasimodo offered.

"Really? Ugh Quasimodo you're the sweetest!" Esmeralda gave him a big hug and Quasimodo blushed till she let go of him. "You can come by my place tomorrow after school."

"Hey everyone!" said Aladdin, he was followed with Jasmine, Belle, and Chip.

"You guys going bowling tonight? Everyone's going to be there." said Jasmine. And yes she really meant everyone. Besides Peter Pan's parties bowling was very popular in Walt Town.

"Yeah, I could use something to brush the stress away." Esmeralda said. The bell rang and everyone went to class.

The day went on as usual. Esmeralda spent her school day like anything else, she went home then changed into high waist shorts and black and white striped crop top. She was always a confident girl about her body. She had nothing to hide. Of course she was always standing up for students who were getting picked on she never paid attention to what students were saying about her.

* * *

At the bowling alley was Aladdin, Jasmine, Flounder, Ariel, and Meg. More students were in different lanes bowling. Aladdin cheered after he scored a perfect strike. Aladdin and Meg were in the lead with most strikes and Flounder and Jasmine had the least. Esmeralda strutted in the bowling alley with confidence till she saw her friends.

"Hey everyone. How's the score?" asked Esmeralda, she had her hands on her hips.

"Terrible, bowling sucks!" Jasmine had her arms crossed with a pout.

"Haha, you're just bowling wrong." Aladdin walked behind Jasmine and guided her. He had his arm on her back and the other with her hand that was holding the ball. Jasmine obviously felt her cheeks heat up.

"Um t-thanks Aladdin. I can take it from here.' Jasmine moved away and rolled the ball, she scored a perfect strike.

"I'll take the next turn let me just go to the bathroom." Esmeralda ran the bathroom.

On her way to the bathroom were Mal, Grimhilde, and their group of friends. Grimhilde didn't bowl, but rather had the boys bowl for her. Grimhilde was use the the boys who were either attracted or scared of her doing things for her. Of course Grimhilde was usually sleeping with most of them.

"I can't stand the way Esmeralda just flaunts her body in those slutty clothes, such a whore." Mal said bitterly. She took a sip of her diet coke and left her purple lipstick stain on the straw.

"She probably slept with more guys then Grimhilde." Hans commented, of course Grimhilde shot him a dirty look.

Mal snickered. "No one has slept with more guys then Grimhilde."

"Let's stop talking about my sex life already. And Hans I do have standards. Your just bitter because I won't put out for you." Grimhilde usually pointed that out. Hans tried getting Grimhilde to have sex with him, but like Grimhilde said she DID have standards and Hans didn't reach them.

"You know she's failing history? I bet she'll probably give the teacher a handjob to raise her grade." said Grimhilde. She smirked when she saw Esmeralda walk back to her group of friends. Esmeralda bowled with her friends the whole night while she was clueless about what was being said about her.

Belle was at the snack bar buying a soda for her and Ariel. A Pepsi for Belle and Orange Crush for Ariel. She had just gotten to the bowling alley after she finished her chores. She turned around and bumped into Adam.

"Ugh way to go klutz." Adam wiped his shirt even though there was no stain.

"Sorry I didn't see you." Belle apologized. "Where's Gaston? Is he out terrorizing other girls?"

"He has a date with one of Neverland high's cheerleaders." Adam said and shrugged. "Why? Do you miss you're boyfriend already?" Adam asked teasingly.

"Don't make me gag." Belle rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad he's not here to bother me." She walked back to her friends with the soda cans. Adam eyed her behind then turned around to order something from the snack bar.

 **Yeah it's a short chapter, but I'm having a bit of writers block so I have to think a bit to know how I'm going to find a way to connect all the characters together in a way but for now I'm doing one major story for each character. And of course I'm focusing on Esmeralda. It actually took me a while to see the Hunchback of Notre Dame movie so before I just thought she was this sexy character that liked Quasimodo. But after I finally saw it I think she's a amazing Disney character and I love her song in the movie it made me tear up a bit. I thought about it and I could see Esmeralda being confident and comfortable with her body. Grimhilde, well I see her as this slut for some reason. So she'll sleep around in my story, but she will be smart too so she just won't come off as a dumb bimbo. Mal isn't a slut though. I think she's too proud and isn't very interested in sex. She's more interested in power and being in charge. I finally introduced Adam too (Beast). And I made a few parts with Adam and Belle talking. Of course they'll fight a bit in the beginning, but they'll get friendlier with each other later. I'll have a few chapters showing Aladdin and Jasmine and Belle and Adam getting together later. I just already have it planned in my head and I can't let Aladdin and Jasmine get together till Belle and Beast are together, just wait and see why I need the four characters single still. Okay I think that's all I have to WAIT! I almost forgot about this. Okay so if you haven't noticed Adam IS part of the Disney villains group in my story for now so he'll come off as a asshole every now and then. I won't update till next weekend cause of school. But it'll give me time to think of good ideas.**

 **Please review cause just like Tinkerbell needs children to believe in her to stay alive, I need Disney nerds to read and review my story to go on :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Mulans new competetion

**Hello! Thank you everyone for the reviews, it made me so happy. Sadly my traffic stats aren't working so I can't see how many views my last chapter got. Anyways I'll reply to my reviews like always at the end of the chapter since I don't want to keep you waiting for this chapter any longer. Enjoy!**

Esmeralda bit on lip as she looked up at the QueenBucks menu. She was debating between a vanilla ice coffee or caramel frappuccino in her mind. She tapped her purple manicured nails on the counter. She was stopping by QueenBucks before going to Quasimodo's house to study. Finally she picked the caramel frappuccino. She waited till her coffee was ready at a table. As she sat down she noticed a few brownies on the counter in a small bowl on display. She thought it'd be a good idea to buy two for her and Quasimodo. Esmeralda got up to order two brownies when she overheard some of the workers in the back talking about her.

"God, did you see her outfit?" said one worker, obviously a girl.

"Yeah, she's not even covering up." The second voice was a girls also. Both sounded young.

"She's obviously asking for attention, girls like that make me sick."

"What a fucking slut, she's probably screwing so many guys." The second voice says. They stopped talking and went back to work.

Esmeralda looked at her outfit. She wore a yellow shirt that seemed to fit so well on her that it outlined her curvy figure perfectly, her long legs were shown in her very short shorts. Her butt was flattered by the blue jean shorts. She knew she showed skin with her clothes, but never knew just how much skin she showed. She was use to just dressing in what she looked good in, this was the first time she ever heard herself being called a slut. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the cashier call out her order.

"Hello? Miss! Your coffee is ready." The cashier held out the coffee.

"Oh yes thank you." Esmeralda grabbed the coffee.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked.

"Uh, yes yes thank you." Esmeralda left the coffee shop.

* * *

Quasimodo was reading a paragraph from the history book. They were studying about the French revolution, Quasimodo tried his best to tutor Esmeralda, but she wouldn't pay attention. She kept thinking about what those QuennBuck workers are saying. It stuck to her the whole night.

"Quasimodo," Esmeralda touched his hand to stop him from reading the history book. "Am...Am I a slut?"

Quasimodo didn't answer for a moment. It was because that question put him in complete shock. He has never heard Esmeralda call herself something like that. "No! No of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?

"Um, no reason." Esmeralda took her hand away. "Let's just get back to studying."

Quasimodo hesitated for a minute, but continued studying. Esmeralda bit her lip, she usually never kept secrets. Though this was something she actually felt embarrassed about. She crossed her arms over her chest suddenly feeling shy.

Mulan was waiting by Li's desk in homeroom. She tapped her plain nails impatiently waiting for him with a new Spiderman comic book. It was something they both love to read and collect. She raced to the comic store yesterday before they ran out, it was a new fresh comic book that just came in Walt towns comic store last week. Finally Li came in the classroom.

"It's about time! I finally got the new Spiderman comic." Mulan showed him the comic book and Li snatched it from her.

"No way! Ugh I've been going crazy without this." Li hurried and turned to the first page. He started reading the comic book when he felt a soft hand brush against his shoulder. Meg was walking by him.

"Hey Li," Meg said. "Looking good today." She looked at him in a flirty way before walking to her desk. Li didn't hesitate to look back at her then went back to reading the comic book.

Mulan noticed and didn't say anything. She looked away trying to ignore what just happened. The teacher began class and everyone sat at their desks. Soon class was over and Mulan walked with Ling out of class. Ling was rambling on about the class they walked out of.

"I just don't get the lesson at all. It was too confusing." Ling continued on while Mulan looked at Li and Meg talking near Li's locker. Meg playfully pushed Li as she laughed at something he said.

"Hey? Mulan?" Ling noticed Mulan looking at Li and Meg. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Mulan snapped out of it. "Huh? Worry about what?" She asked.

Ling looked at Mulan in a suggestive way then looked at Meg and Li. "Mulan don't worry about Meg. I doubt Li would actually show any interest in her when he obviously likes you."

Mulan looked at them one more time before turning away and back to Ling. The late bell rang. Everyone walked to class. In Esmeralda's history class were Meg and Snow White. They were talking about the test they were about to take when Esmeralda walked in class. They stopped talking when they saw what she was wearing. A long plain pink T-shirt and blue jeans, something a little more conservative then usual.

"Es...that's a different outfit from usual." Meg raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, It's very conservative." Snow White said. She also found this strange.

"Well I just didn't feel like dressing up today." Esmeralda said this as casual as she could. Honestly she felt a little hurt from yesterday. She decided to cover her skin a bit more to feel better. Class started after the bell rang, Mr. Frollo came in the classroom holding a stack of tests papers. The class quiet down and waited for him to pass the tests out.

"Alright class today we will take the test today. And remember if you fail you didn't study and you fail my class for the semester." Mr. Frollo said as he passed out the test.

"But what if we've been passing the class all year?" asked Jane nervously.

"irrelevant! If you fail my test you fail my class." He smacked the test paper on Jane's desk. She starting biting the eraser on her pencil in a nervous way. Mr. Frollo finished passing out the test then sat down at his desk. He set a timer on the desk.

Everyone started the test. Meg was taking the test without a worry, Snow White was aiming for a C+, Jane wrote down the answers fast and bit her pencil if she got stuck on a question. Esmeralda was staring at the test. She wrote the answers slowly and unsure. She was so busy thinking about what happened at QueenBucks that she couldn't concentrate during her tutoring session with Quasomodo. Esmeralda was thinking about the question when she noticed Mr. Frollo standing next to her. He was gazing down on her then walked away. She felt a slight shiver down her spine, but shook it off to finish her test.

* * *

Aladdin and Belle were walking after school to take pictures in the park for their Photography class. They had to take nature pictures for tomorrow. They both held cameras. Aladdin and Belle had become close the few weeks they met. Aladdin chose a spot where there was a lake and trees. the sky was getting dim so the lake had a calm salmon reflection of the sun. Belle focused her camera to take a picture of the lake when she heard a flash of a camera. She looked to her side and saw Aladdin smile.

"Perfect." Aladdin said. He looked at the picture of Belle and smiled.

"Haha, we're suppose to take a picture of nature silly!" Belle said.

Aladdin laughed then took some pictures of the park. He looked back at Belle who was in deep concentration of her pictures. He saved the pictures of Belle that night to remember the beautiful view he saw that day.

 **Okay so I was surprisingly busy this weekend. I tried finishing this yesterday, but FanFiction was acting weird. I was freaking out cause I thought I was gonna lose this account and my stories. I honestly love this story. It's the only reason I come to this website. I read a few Peter Pan and Beauty and the Beast stories. Both great, smutty stories, but still interesting stories. Speaking Peter Pan, I'll be cosplaying a genderbend Peter Pan this Sunday. I'm going to this small comic con in my small city. Woo!**

 **Okay so thank you for the reviews! They make me happy! I try harder to make this story interesting when I get a review. Also yes it's weird seeing Adam (Beast) to be with the villains and best friends with Gaston, I thought it'd be interesting to see a villain and hero actually friends. Of course (SPOILER ALERT) it won't last long. I like to think of Adam as this friend who's usually quiet but speaks only to give a snarky remark, but really he's a sweetheart inside. So it'll be rare to see him with the whole villains group since he'll usually be beside Gaston only.**

 **Yes you can request characters. I'm trying to introduce every Disney character. There's just so many that you'll see snips of each till they get their part in the story. Since I like Peter Pan a lot you'll see him again soon since he was only in the first few chapters.**

 **Also I like the original Disney couples. Even if some aren't couple and just super cute together (*Cough* PeterandWendy *Cough*) But I wanna mix up a few of the couples just to make things more interesting.**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Special Extra Credit

**So it was a busy weekend. Like I've barley been home and I came home tired this weekend but I got a lot of reviews last time that I didn't want to wait too long. Uhm I'm tired. I haven't been home all weekend. I woke up around 10:30am and came home at 7:30 pm. So you can imagine how tired I am. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Peter Pan was asleep in his green covered bed. He had messy red hair and a dried drool stain on his bottom lip. He had slept through his alarm clock as usual, he had stayed up playing video games trying to beat his high score. He didn't hear the small footsteps of a small girl with curly brown hair and fair skin. She stepped in the door way of Peter's room. "Oh Peter" she muttered. She walked to his bed and gently shook him awake.

"Peter, Peter Pan its time to wake up!" Peter stirred in his sleep till he finally woke up.

"Wendy!" He patted down his messy hair and rubbed his eyes. Wendy had been in his room before, but she had never seen him with bed head before. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Peter you woke up late. School starts in 20 minutes." She dragged him out of bed. He fell asleep in his green T-shirt and blue jeans. He started searching for a shirt off the floor and ran to the bathroom. Wendy heard him turn the sink on.

"Peter you should really get a better sleeping schedule. What time did you go to sleep?" Wendy asked as she grabbed a clean forest green band T-shirt and walked to the bathroom. She heard Peter spit out his tooth paste and he was about to walk out with his dirty T-shirt on when he saw Wendy with a clean shirt. He smiled and grabbed the clean shirt from her. He pulled off the shirt he had on now in front of Wendy, she blushed immediately and mumbled "Peter.." She seemed to always blush when Peter did that in front of her.

"Oh come on Wendy, I'm just changing shirts." Peter put on the clean shirt. "I think I fell asleep around four in the morning."

Peter walked to his bed to grab his shoes and put them on. He looked more prepared for school then earlier this morning. "Peter you shouldn't sleep so late. I want you to pay attention in class." said Wendy.

"Haha, I know. You always care about me Wendy." Peter said. Wendy stopped talking and just smiled. They walked out and hurried to school.

* * *

Esmeralda was biting her purple manicured nails nervously. Today was the day her history class got their test papers back. She was so nervous her manicure needed a retouch. She wore yet another fully covered outfit, a white plain shirt, blue jean vest, and purple skinny jeans. She felt more comfortable now that she was sure no one could call her slut again. She saw Mr. Frollo come in with a stack of papers. She held her breath till he started walking to the first two rows and started passing out the papers.

"Your tests were inadequately written and you all had dull-witted answers." He passed Jane her test and she sighed with relief when she saw she had A+. "But I suppose I had to pass some of you."

Esmeralda had her test. She slowly turned it over and her face fell when she saw her test. She had a D+. She couldn't understand why she failed, she tried so hard in Mr. Frollo's class yet always seemed to fail. She turned to Snow White and Meg, they had better grades on the test then her. She sunk in her seat. The class went on with a new lesson. Esmeralda tried to pay attention and take notes. She couldn't fail another test. She always tried her best in school, her family wasn't as rich as many of the students in Neverland High so she worked hard for grades that could get her into college and a scholarship. The only class she was failing was Mr. Frollo's history class.

The class ended and everyone left. Esmeralda walked to Mr. Frollo's desk with her test. He was going through history essays from the next class. "Mr. Frollo I'd like to talk to you about my test." said Esmeralda.

"Yes, what about it?" Mr. Frollo didn't look up from the essays.

"I don't understand why I failed." Esmeralda said.

"Listen I have another class coming, but if your so upset about it you can come after school to discuss it." Mr. Frollo pointed to the classroom door. Esmeralda sighed and walked out.

As she walked out she passed Mal and Grimhilde. They were gossiping as usual about any student who passed by them. Mal saw Esmeralda and narrowed her eyes. "Have you notice how Esmeralda started _wearing_ clothes?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, now she's trying to look all innocent for the guys." Grimhilde said. If there was a girl she hated as much as Snow White it was Esmeralda. Though she hated anyone that took the guys attention away from her.

"Who is she trying to fool?" Mal asked. She walked away with Grimhilde.

* * *

During lunch Belle was turning in a few books to the library. Ariel offered to come, but Belle insisted it wouldn't take long. She slipped the books in the basket that had a **"RETURNED BOOKS"** sign on it. She was about to return to the cafeteria when she saw Chip and Flounder with Gaston and Adam. Of course this gave her a bad feeling. She walked to them quickly to find out what was happening.

"Leave us alone Gaston." Flounder said as he pulled his arm away from Gaston's grip. Gaston, being the asshole he is was picking on Chip and Flounder. It was something the two smaller boys had been going through since Flounder and Ariel moved here. Adam stood there in tedium. Bullying the younger students wasn't something he was interested in, or any kind of bullying interested him.

Gaston grabbed Flounders backpack off him and held it high. "Come and get it you dweeb." said Gaston.

"Quit it Gaston! Give it back!" Flounder tried jumping to grab it. Chip tried helping, he jumped to grab it, but he tripped on his shoe lace and fell on Gaston. Gaston lost his balance and dropped Flounders backpack.

"What the hell? Are you trying to push me?" Gaston grabbed Chips shirt collar and held him high. This time Adam stepped in to stop the fight.

"Gaston put him down." Adam said. He tried taking Gaston's hand off Chip. Belle came running to help.

"Gaston let him go!" Belle tried pulling Chip away.

Adam and Belle tried stopping Gaston from punching Chip while Chip just went pale. Then they heard Mr. Donald come in the library. Gaston saw him and let go of Chip and ran off to let his _best friend_ take the blame. Mr. Donald went to the group of students to see what was going on. He was a light skinned man with white hair and a white mustache. He wore his blue suit with his badges from World War II and the Vietnam war. Of course it was his father who served in World War II, but Donald followed into his footsteps and joined the marines in the Vietnam war . He wore the badges proudly everyday at school.

"What in the world is going on here?" Mr. Donald demanded answers.

"M-Mr. Donald it's not what it looks like!" Belle tried to explain, she let go of Chip making him fall on his butt.

"What it looks like is you and Adam are bullying Chip here." Mr. Donald picked up Chip from the ground.

"No sir you have it all wrong." Adam tried telling the truth, but Mr. Donald interrupted.

"Don't try lying to me. I know the kind of trouble you cause Adam." Mr. Donald said.

"Look you old duck I'm telling the truth!" Adam argued. "Adam no.." Belle tried hushing Adam, but Mr. Donald was already angry.

"Mr. Donald really it wasn't them." Flounder said. He tried getting between Mr. Donald and Adam.

"That's it detention! Both of you!" Mr. Donald said. He was red in the face with anger, something that usually happened when Mr. Donald got mad.

"What? But what did I do?" Belle asked.

"You're with him." Mr. Donald pointed at Adam. "I expect both of you in my class after school." Mr Donald said. He walked off mumbling to himself.

"Well great, now I'm stuck in detention with you." Belle said annoyed.

"Oh like I wanted to spend my afternoon with you." Adam said. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Looks like the two students will spend some time together in Mr. Donald's classroom. Won't it be interesting to see how this turns out?

* * *

The last bell rang and all the students left to their after school activities. Esmeralda walked past the lagoon mermaid cheerleaders, the cheer-leading squad consisted of three blonde sisters, usually you can find them with Gaston, a girl with orange hair, another blonde girl, and a girl with long black hair. These girls could be found surrounding Peter Pan. They would sit around him and listen to his stories. Gasping and awing at every word.

Esmeralda finally made it to Mr. Frollo's classroom. He was reading out of a textbook while sipping coffee. He had his usual unreadable face and grey suit on. His grey hair was combed back everyday. Mr. Frollo noticed Esmeralda and hurried her to come in.

Esmeralda sat down in a chair next to Mr. Frollo. "Mr. Frollo can we talk about my test?"

"Well that's why your here isn't it?" Mr. Frollo asked irritatingly. He sigh and put his text book down. "What is it you would like to talk about your test?"

"I studied so hard for this test and I failed." Esmeralda said disappointingly.

"You failed because you answered incorrectly" Mr. Frollo said. He said it loud and stern. He had always been bitter to Esmeralda for an unknown reason. It made it harder for her to pass his class.

"Please is there something I can do to make up the test? There has to be something I can do." Esmeralda said in a desperate voice.

"No, I do not give retests. Once you fail you fail." Mr. Frollo said. He turned back to his text book. "Go away now."

Esmeralda's face dropped, she couldn't believe how harsh Mr. Frollo was being. She hesitated for a moment, but stayed in her seat. She didn't want to leave with a failing grade when she worked so hard to pass her other classes.

"Mr. Frollo please let me do something to pick up my grade. A extra credit project or essay, please!" Esmeralda begged. her full black hair was framing her face and her green eyes were wide with desperation.

"Hmm a project?" Mr. Frollo put his text book down again and turned his chair to face her. He looked at her from top to bottom. He noticed her change in clothes the past few days and had been curious what happen to her usual short tops and torn jeans.

"You really want to bring your test grade up?" he asked.

"Yes I'm trying so hard to get straight A's in all my classes." She said.

"Well perhaps there is something you can do." Mr. Frollo said. He scooted closer to Esmeralda making her a bit uneasy. "You so serious about your school work Esmeralda." He leaned closer to her.

"Uh y-yes sir, I just take my education seriously." Esmeralda moved as far back in the chair as she can.

"I think I know a project you can do that will give you a very high grade." Mr. Frollo leaned forward and put his hand on her knee.

"Mr. Frollo what are you doing..." Esmeralda asked uncomfortably.

"I'm offering you a project Esmeralda. Something we can call a special extra credit project." Mr. Frollo moved his hand past her knee.

Esmeralda was in shock. She was quiet and couldn't move. After she finally snapped out of it she slapped his hand away from her knee. She was disgusted with Mr. Frollo's actions, she had never been taken advantaged of. "That is not what I meant by extra credit you dog!" She grabbed a coffee mug that was on his desk and splashed cold coffee on his face. She tried leaving his classroom, but he grabbed her wrist.

"You little slut! You'll regret doing that!" Mr. Frollo hissed. Esmeralda's eyes went wide. She felt her throat go sore. Her eyes were watery, but she ran off before he could see her cry.

She ran to the girls bathroom with so many thoughts running through her mind. She felt hot tears slide down her cheek. She couldn't stand feeling trapped. It was bad enough to be called a slut by strangers for being herself, now that she tried concealing her body and she was still a slut. She couldn't take the insults anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror, she saw her mascara run down her face, her eyes were red, and her face had so much hurt. She couldn't stand the girl she was looking at. The girl people called a slut. She turned on the sink to wash off the makeup, she dipped her hair in the water to lose the soft, voluptuous look in her hair. She turned off the sink and looked up to see a crying girl drenched in water. She clenched her mouth close to stop the noise her crying was making.

"I am not a slut." she whispered. "I am not a slut. I am not a slut. I AM NOT A SLUT!" She banged her fist on the sink. She tried so hard to convince herself she wasn't the girl people thought she was.

* * *

 **So this is a bit more dramatic then I write about. Actually this whole story is a bit more mature then I've written on Fanfiction, I've never put any sexual scenes or a serious problem in my story. I like this story for Esmeralda because this is new and I think it matches a bit of the movie when Frollo makes that offer to her in the end, also Frollo is like a big asshole teacher. You know those uptight teachers that give you a hard time and makes it hard to pass their class. And fun fact: Did you know Donald duck was used in WW2 cartoons back then? I was gonna make him a WW2 veteran but that would make him too old to be a teacher and if my math is correct he is in his mid 50's in my story since he's a Vietnam veteren. So he's pretty old!**

 **So I started this chapter like on Monday or Tuesday but so much distractions that I take a while to update. Honestly it takes me 2-4 days to finally finish a chapter I am so sorry I know how it feels to wait for a story to update. Also I did finally give Peter Pan a second scene! And I will give any characters that were requested a scene next chapter.**

 **I promise! And I have a question for everyone: As you have noticed I give every character a small backstory when I introduce them. I thought I would rather make a chapter just full of small backstories for each character so you can get to know them better. The question is would you like the backstory in the next chapter or should I finish Esmeralda's story first then make a chapter of backstories for each character?**

 **Okay so please give me reviews because I love reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9 Character backstories 1

**Hello hello everyone! So it's been a month since I updated I know and I'm so disappointed in myself. I've had a busy month with school and work and other shiz so I started the next chapter but then stopped in the middle of it because I was falling asleep. Then I rememberthat I wanted to make a chapter for characters and their descriptions, so that's what I'm doing. Tomorrow you will have the continuation of Esmeralda's story so don't worry.**

 **I will give my opinions on each character and why they are the way they are. Okay have fun reading them.**

Annabelle "Belle" Bellerose – She is a sophomore in Neverland high school. Belle moved from her old country life to the small Walt town full of every character you could think of. She has a hard time coming out of her shell and making new friends. The first friends she made were Ariel and Aladdin. Belle volunteers at the public library on Sunday mornings and is in the journalism club. Her father raises her on his own since her mother died, she has had no contact with her six cousins that don't get along with her. Belle is a sweet, smart, and creative girl who is trying to fit in her new school. She dreams of traveling to Paris and writing her first novel. With her shyness and struggle to just get through high school without bullying we can follow Belle and find out just what kind of girl she is and how she gets to those adventures she dreams of.

Appearance – She has mid – length brown wavy hair, she's 5'6 with light skin, she has chocolate brown eyes and light red natural colored lips, Belle is seen in long sleeve shirts and jeans or her favorite green dress, she loves flats and has a closet full of them.

 **Obviously Belle didn't have much friends in the Disney movie so Belle getting bullied from her last school made sense to me. Bellerose is a French surname I looked up and like, it means "Beautiful rose" which is the perfect last name for her. I think Belle is a bookworm, creative writer, and just a simple girl. She is my favorite princess so I'm going to make her interesting and give her good stories. Also I was reading a story of Beauty and the Beast and apparently she had six sisters that just didn't like her. Of course she won't have six sisters in my version so she has six cousins that don't like her.**

Ariel Okeanós – Ariel is a spunky and adventurous sophomore at Neverland high school. She comes from a wealthy family, lives in one of the best mansions in Walt town, but has no interest in her family's riches. Ariel moved to Walt town for her father's business, her sisters have always had different interests so Sebastian and Ariel grew closer together. Ariel enjoys her new school so much she can't imagine anything different. Ariel has had a hard time figuring out who she is without her mother, being related to such a successful family pushes her to be just as successful. Let's watch as Ariel finds out who she is and what she was placed in Walt town for.

Appearance – Ariel is a natural brunette but dyes her hair a bright red color, she's a short girl with her 5'4 height, she has a slight tan from going to the beach almost every weekend, she has dark blue eyes and light pink lips, she can be seen in T-shirts and blue jean shorts with her favorite pair of high tops or sandals.

 **Okeanós is Greek for ocean. Ariel of course in my version is Greek, I mean her father is Triton. I picture Ariel having a hard time to know what she wants to do in life during high school. She is as excited and friendly as she is in the Disney movie. I think she'll be a bit hard to write in my story since I want to make sure I capture her personality good.**

Aladdin Lorthin – Aladdin is sophomore and also an orphan from the age of nine, his father walked out on him at age four and his mom died from liver disease a week after he turned nine years old. He moved into his uncle Jean's house after and has had a been fighting with him since. Besides not having any parents Aladdin is also hopelessly in love with Jasmine since he first laid eyes on her. Of course with Jasmine's beauty and wealthy family he has no hope of ever stealing her heart, but he loves to dream of it. Aladdin is a nice guy who isn't into making trouble. He feels it's his job to help any student that get bullies by Gaston or any of the other school's "villains". But how long will he ignore anyone that tries to act like family to him? He doesn't even believe in the world family.

Appearance – Aladdin rocks his black shaggy hair and maroon colored beanie. He's simple with his clothes, basically wearing graphic T-shirts and long sleeve shirts under his T-shirts, he has a quite a collection of Vans brand shoes. Of course while going through his rebellious phase he had gotten two stud piercings in his eyebrow.

 **Yes, Aladdin's backstory is pretty sad. No parents and in love with a girl he doesn't think** he **can have. I can't really see Aladdin in a happy family in my version. Also if you haven't notice, Uncle Jean is Genie, he's Aladdin's guardian since Aladdin is still sixteen. I feel like Aladdin will have a hard time accepting Genie still has family in my version. He does still have Abu as pet monkey they just not running around stealing food. I think Aladdin will be a very interesting character.**

Sandra "Snow" White – Sandra got her nickname "Snow" after she caught a cold for staying in the snow for too long, she just loves laying in the snow and making snow angels. She's a junior in Neverland high school. Snow White comes from an all American family and is an old fashioned girl. She loves animals so much she volunteers at the animal shelter every weekend. She dreams of just living the simple of a housewife to a loving husband and children, cause that's the only thing a girl these days should focus on...right?

Appearance – Snow has light fair skin with shiny black curly hair. She has hazel eyes and natural red colored lips. She usually wears dresses that are always below the knee with her favorite Mary Jane shoes. Snow White can also be found wearing ribbon tied into her hair.

 **If Snow White sounds too old fashioned, it's because she is. She was made in the 1930's so I thought it would make sense to keep her sweet and innocent, putting her in old dresses and Mary Jane shoes is just for fun. I could have made her wear modern clothes, but it would be freaking adorable to see her in vintage dresses. I might change her personality later on in the story though.**

Jasmine Salonga – Jasmine is a junior full of attitude, she _is_ friendly and _does_ have a soft heart, but if you say the wrong thing or hurt her friends she'll smack your head off with her designer bags. She knows she has big money bags and is one of the riches girls in Walt town, but she doesn't let money buy her friends or love. Jasmine has a picky taste in guys, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind her. She's tired of the snooty high class guys she gets set up with and would rather settle down with a simple, sweet, guy who could love her without her money. Although love isn't the only thing on her mind, she also dreamt of law school since she was a small girl. Jasmine will not let anything in her way to follow her dream even if there might be the right guy that loves her in small Walt town.

Appearance – Jasmine has a perfect tan skin and long black hair that she usually wears in a braid. Her closet mostly consists of silk and capris; she also wears small jewels she has in her jewelry box. Jasmine usually likes to carry around designer bags.

 **I think Jasmine is pretty boring in my version. I want to put a bit of dazzle in her character, but just can't find the right way to write her in my story. I made her sound bitchy I know, really she's sweet she's just…. ummm..protective of who she cares about. I do think she has a strong personality and I want to make her better through the story.**

Mulan Yuan – Mulan is tough, brave, and a senior at Neverland high school. She loves playing rowdy with the guys on the football team. Mulan has always been a tomboy since she was a kid with her best friend Li, but this senior year Mulan feels like she has to confess her love to him before it's too late, will she get that chance? Or will someone else take him away from her?

Appearance – Mulan likes T- shirts and jeans, some days she might wear a nice blouse. She cares little about looks though. Her black short hair is always let down, maybe even a few strands of braids if she feels like dressing up.

 **I have a bit planned for Mulan later in the story. I like how I have her in my version because she hasn't really changed from the movie. I was going to make her a jock, but I wasn't really into the idea. As for appearance, I made her into T-shirts and sweatshirts unless I want to change her into wearing a dress. I'm making her a senior since I want my ideas to be used fast.**

Maleficent "Mal" Audley - Mal is a cruel girl who only wants to be in charged. She's the queen in school who likes being feared and manipulating everyone. Mal doesn't have enemies she has toys and she loves playing with her toys till they break. Mal isn't into making friends, but if she had to pick a best friend it might as well be Grimhilde, since she is the easiest to manipulate. She comes from a powerful family in Walt town. Although her family isn't very good at communicating they somewhat care for Mal. We can expect a lot of trouble from her and her group of toys.

Appearance – Mal is all about purple and black. She makes sure she is on top of every trend that comes out. Mal is usually into tight black shirts and leather black pants and her outfits are never complete without her dark purple leather jacket. She loves dark solid colors. Mal even has three stud earrings she wears every day.

 **I promise I'm not copying Mal from Decedents! Really I saw the movie AFTER I wrote the Mal character. I love Mal in my version, really I want to make her evil and harsh. My Mal has no need for friendship or love she doesn't even hate anyone at Neverland High she just loves to cause trouble. What's funny is that she'll rarely be in chapters but cause most of the trouble.**

Gaston Bonheur – Gaston is the typical senior bully, he flirts with girls and punches any helpless underclassman. He is very full of himself, he uses his good looks to get to girls. Gaston likes to pick on as much students as he can, especially Aladdin. Gaston has had a rivalry against Aladdin since freshman year. He isn't very trusting or smart. He likes to use girls for what any pig likes to use them for. Gaston usually skips his classes for pulling pranks, which explains why he fails most of his classes and is in detention more. Let's see what problems Gaston will make to get his ways.

Appearance – Gaston can be seen sporting solid colored T-shirts and blue jeans. He is tall and muscular with black curly hair. If he isn't in his T-shirts, he is in muscle shirts to work out. Gaston has a tattoo design on his left arm which is usually shown with his short sleeve shirt.

 **I like using Gaston as male antagonist, maybe because he is from my favorite movie. I put him as a stereotypical bully of course, he's good looking and an idiot. I will use him a lot against Aladdin. It's interesting to see that.**

Grimhilde Oas – Grimhilde is one of the most popular girls in school, mostly because she slept with most of the football team. Grimhilde loves to use her body to get where she wants. She feels threatened to any girl who comes off way too pretty, which explains why she can't stand Snow White. Grimhilde is a beauty pageant toddler and comes from a family full of models. She isn't the smartest girl in school making it easy for Mal to use her. She uses any guy to do her bidding and is always carrying a mirror and hairbrush. As long as Grimhilde uses her looks she'll get what she wants…well almost everything.

Appearance – Grimhilde loves the colors black, purple, and yellow. She wears midriff shirts, skinny jeans, or short skirts. She has long black hair that is straight and let down. Grimhilde makes sure she always looks good with her trusty mirror and Sephora.

 **I don't know why I have to make her a slut in my version. I like having a very dark girl in my story it's more fun to write. I think I'll more drama for her instead of just her causing problems since as I'm writing this I got an idea.**

Adam Biast – Adam is a handsome guy with a snarky attitude. Although he has a big group of "friends" he likes his solitude. He's very intelligent and loves fine literature. Although Adam has had quite a few girlfriends he can't stand any girl, except maybe a certain new girl in town. Adam's only friend he doesn't mind is Gaston. Even if they are completely different Adam seems more comfortable by his side. Adam's family is a mysterious part of his life no one knows about not even Gaston. With Adam's quiet and mature personality and Gaston's flirty and chatty personality you would think these unlikely best friends have nothing to fight over right?

Appearance – Adam has deep blue eyes and auburn hair. He keeps a built body and covers it with V-neck sweaters or long sleeve T-shirts. He likes red, black, and blue colors and clothes from Express Men. Adam has a rose tattoo on his back.

 **I actually like how I'm writing his personality. He's just that character with a bad attitude but funny sarcasm you like. I thought it would be cool to give him a rose tattoo since rose is a symbol in the movie. I will actually give his tattoo a meaning in the story later on, something special.**

 **Okay I'm stopping there since it's getting long. There are a lot of characters! So I wrote the characters that had been seen more and will give other characters a backstory. I hope you the backstories, I really like it. Also I will continue with the next chapter tomorrow since it's half way done. I hope everyone is liking the story I really love writing it.**

 **Review** **they always motivate me to update faster!**


	10. Chapter 10 Esmeralda's new look

**So I have a feeling not a lot of people liked the last chapter? I didn't get a lot of reviews, I guess the it was a bit much. I've never written anything like that so it was pretty new to me. Anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong." Mulan lied. Merida had called her since Mulan was acting a bit strange the past few days. Those past few days Meg and Li had been getting pretty close, enough to make Mulan jealous. She had been acting a bit funny about it. Calling Li dude and bro more often, giving a fake laugh every time Meg and Li were close, strange enough to catch Merida's attention.

 _"Mulan come on, we've known each other since the eighth grade I know when something is wrong."_ Merida said.

Mulan sighed, "Well there is something that has been bothering." Mulan was about to tell Merida about Meg and Li when she heard a knock on her bedroom. She looked at her soccer and tennis poster covered door. She wondered who would be here this late at night. "Come in!" She yelled at the person behind her door.

Esmeralda walked in with her moms sweat shirt and yoga pants. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail and frizzed up. It was the first time she was out in public without eyeliner or lip gloss on.

"Esmeralda? Hey what are you doing here?"asked Mulan. She hung up the phone and got up from her bed. "Where have you been? You missed school last week."

Esmeralda skipped a week of school after the...incident. She would wait till her mom left to work then sneak in the window in the back of her house. She couldn't bare to let Mr. Frollo see her, she was afraid what might happen. "Uhh, yeah well I'm just getting over a cold." said Esmeralda.

"Oh so what are you doing here?" asked Mulan.

"I was wondering if maybe you would have some clothes I can borrow?" Esmeralda looked over at Mulans open closet. She could see a few T-shirts and sweaters on the floor. Esmeralda thought her clothes were too revealing and it might cause another guy to touch her again. Esmeralda stopped styling her hair, putting on makeup, and hasn't looked at a mirror.

"Oh Esmeralda I don't really think you'll like my clothes. I have a lot of crew cuts and sweatshirts, they'll just cover you up too much." Mulan said as she started picking up the shirts on the floor.

"That's perfect! I'll take some of your shirts." Esmeralda walked to Mulan's closet to grab some clothes. She looked carefully to not get any tank tops or anything she thought showed too much skin. Mulan noticed Esmeralda looked a bit nervous while she was picking the clothes to borrow.

"Esmeralda are you okay?" asked Mulan.

"Yeah I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Esmeralda tried sounding casual, but her voiced cracked. She focused on picking one more shirt before leaving.

"Es I know we haven't been as close as we were when we were kids, but you could still tell me if something is wrong." Mulan put a comforting hand on Esmralda's shoulder. Esmeralda stopped looking through the clothes, she hesitated for a bit about telling Mulan what happened. She hasn't told anyone. She thought of telling her mom, but her mom had enough problems with her job and raising Esmeralda alone, she didn't want to add another problem besides Esmeralda was too embarrassed about it. She couldn't have anyone know what she thought she let happen.

"There's nothing wrong really, I just want to change up my look." Esmeralda said. She picked one more shirt and walked to the door. "These will do, thanks really Mulan." Esmeralda walked out the door leaving Mulan in curiosity.

* * *

Ariel was picking through the different paints in art class, she grabbed a ocean blue, seashell purple, and seaweed green. She grabbed the colors that were in glass jars and turned to walk back to her desk. Just then she bumped into Grimhilde and dropped all of the jars on the floor. There was a big _CRASH_ sound with different paint colors on the floor.

"Ugh way to go sea head." Grimhilde hissed. "Your unmanicured hands dropped the purple I was going to use."

"It's not my fault you were in my way." Ariel barked back.

"Girls girls! What's is going on here?" asked Mrs. Cowling, her loud and musical voice boomed the room like always.

"Ariel tried throwing the paint jars at me and made a big mess." said Grimhilde with a smug look.

"What? You're such a liar!"

"Girls girls! It doesn't matter who made this mess. What matters is that this mess get's cleaned up, now get to the janitors closet to get a mop and bucket." Mrs. Cowling said then shooed them into the hallway.

Grimhilde turned right to walk away. "You're not going to with me?" asked Ariel.

"The janitors closet? Ick! I don't think so." Grimhilde turned back to walk away.

Ariel walked on to the janitors closet. She didn't mind being alone, she rather be alone then have Grimhilde with her rambling on about how it was her fault. Ariel was taking a left in the hallways when she saw Belle and Aladdin, they were giggling and looked joyful. She noticed how close they had gotten the past month. Even though Belle denied any feelings for him it was pretty clear that they had a small crush on each other.

Aladdin walked back to class. Ariel quietly walked behind her quietly then yelled "BOO!"

Belle gasped but calmed down when she saw it was just Belle. "What are you doing out of class?"

"Uh I have to get some stuff to clean up paint in class" Ariel shrugged bored of the question. "But I saw you and Al talking there." Ariel wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

"Haha oh please, we were just talking about class." Belle looked down trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Uh huh, yeah sure, so what happen yesterday? You disappeared after school." Ariel asked.

"I got stuck in detention with Adam, I learned not to be in the same place as him." Belle said. She spent the afternoon in a room full of every one of Neverland high's bullies and troublemakers. Adam stuck to his usual circle of friends and like usual he only said three sentences that were just full of sarcasm and bluntness.

Ariel and Belle continued walking. All through their walk Belle was complaining about Adam, about his rude comments, his snarky looks, and the way he kept quiet to himself.

"And he never has anything good to say about ANY girl in school yet he has dated so many girls in and out of school." Belle continued complaining.

"Uh huh." Ariel mumbled.

"And have you noticed how he never smiles?"

"Really...never noticed." Ariel stopped near the janitors closet to grab the mop and bucket.

"And he always-"Belle!" Ariel snapped. "You've been talking about Adam since we got here, for someone you don't like you sure do talk about him a lot."

"Well he just bothers me a lot." Belle said, she was a bit embarrassed after she noticed Ariel was right.

"Well I have to get back to class so see ya later." Ariel waved goodbye to Belle.

* * *

Esmeralda walked to her usual spot in the cafeteria, she wore a oversize blue sweatshirt and grey baggy jeans. She skipped washing her hair that day along with putting on makeup. Her friends almost didn't recognize her that morning. She skipped history class also, she wasn't ready to see Mr. Frollo. She couldn't let him see the way he broke her down. She walked to her table full of friends, Meg, Aladdin, Eric, Flynn, and Tiana. She sat down between Meg and Aladdin. She noticed everyone was quiet, she kept her head down but still felt their stares. Esmeralda tried ignoring it till she had enough.

"What is everyone staring at! Huh?"

Meg put her hand gently on Esmeralda's shoulder. "Es are you okay?"

She looked startled by Meg's question. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Esmeralda looked back down at her food. She put more food on her tray then usual. She has a light appetite, she could usually get full with a salad but Esmeralda started eating more these past few days.

"Es you've been acting strange lately" Aladdin said.

"What makes you think I'm acting strange?" Esmeralda asked.

"Well you skipped school last week, you haven't talked to anyone as much, and you're dressing different." Meg pointed at her outfit.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressing?" Esmeralda asked. She tried ignoring any questions people had on her new look.

"It's just you're wearing more clothes then you usually do." Flynn said.

"More clothes? So what? I was practically naked?" Esmeralda asked a bit angry.

"What? No of course not, that's not what i meant." Flynn tried defending himself. "What I meant was-"No I know what you meant. I'm not hungry I'll see everyone in class" Esmeralda interrupted. She took her tray and threw it in the trash bin. Everyone was left in shock.

Chip was with Flounder in the pizza line. They were talking about the swimming class they had together. Flounder was a great swimmer, it was like he was a fish in water. Neverland high's swimming coach offered Flounder a place on the swim team. Chip however was having trouble with swimming, he couldn't even do a breaststroke.

"If you want I can give you swimming lessons." Flounder offered as he grabbed a tray with a pizza slice.

"Really? Oh that would be great! We could go to the gym pool after school." said Chip.

"No we don't, we can use my home pool." Flounder said as if nothing.

"You have a pool?" Chip asked in awe. He knew it was normal to have a home pool, but he had never been to a house with one.

"Yeah it might rain this week so we'll have to use the indoor pool." Flounder said as they walked to their lunch table.

"You have a indoor pool?" Chip was impressed at this. He knew Flounder was rich, but didn't imagine the huge house he lived in.

"Of course, don't you?" Flounder was a bit surprised at how surprised Chip was.

"Uh, no I don't, we can't really afford one." Chip sat down with their friends.

"Hmm strange." said Flounder.

It was after school and Mulan was walking with Li to her family bakery. The sky was covered in clouds, there was a slight breeze and it felt like it might rain soon so they tried walking fast. Mulan had her favorite green T-shirt on and plain blue jeans, a few strands of her black hair blew in the breezy weather. Li noticed Mulan shiver.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, I forgot my jacket in my locker at school. I didn't think it would get colder today." Mulan tried warming herself up. She felt something cover her shoulders, she looked around and saw Li put his black jacket over her. She tried ignoring her cheeks blush.

"Thanks, so are you going over to Meredith's to watch movies? Everyone was gonna pitch in for pizza." Mulan tugged on the jacket to put it on right.

"No I was going to take Meg to the bowling alley." Li said. Mulan's smile dropped, she had seen Li and Meg hang out more together this week. Meredith tried telling her there was nothing going on, but Mulan knew she was only saying that to make Mulan feel better. They made it to Mulan's family bakery when it started drizzling.

* * *

"I hope Esmeralda is okay." Aladdin was in Flynn's Den that afternoon. Flynn's mother had gone to yet another business trip, her job kept her busy like this and it was almost like Flynn lived alone. Flynn opened the pizza box they ordered to grab a big slice.

"Yeah what's up with her lately? She's been really sensitive." Flynn said with a mouth full of pepperoni.

"She's not usually that sensitive or sensitive at all." Aladdin sat back on the couch. He noticed the little changes in her especially when people questioned her new choice of clothes.

"Maybe we should try asking if she's okay more gentle tomorrow, today didn't go very well." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, so what's up with you and Belle lately?" Flynn asked.

Aladdin choked on his pizza when he heard that question. "W-what? Haha what do you mean?" Aladdin asked nervously.

"You two have been with each other a lot and not just at school. Are you two going out?" Flynn asked.

"No of course not, we're just friends." Aladdin picked at his pizza crust, he liked being with Belle since they met. Even if they had some differences. While Belle enjoyed visiting the library Aladdin liked going to the junkyard to find car parts.

"Well you might as well just ask her out. You two already act like a couple." said Flynn.

Aladdin felt a small smile on his face. "You really think she likes me?"

* * *

 **Heyyy I took a bit long, but I was doing stuff here and there. I like this chapter it's pretty good to me and I like putting more characters there speaking. I wanted to put Peter Pan in this, but I'm really blank right now I just got out of work. Please tell me what you think of this I hope I'm making Esmeralda's story good and not stupid. I was going to put Belle and Adam in detention in this till I was halfway in the chapter and noticed I skipped that part, sorry.**

 **Okay I need to go please give me your opinion on this chapter and the characters backstories thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11 No More Secrets

**I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter, it was short but I think it came out good. I m thinking of doing a Peter Pan story while I do this I m just scared I won t capture the character as great as he already is. I ll think about it.**

Flounder was in his family indoor pool; his black blue tinted hair was sticking to his face as water dripped from his hair. He had a wide smile as he looked up at Chip. "Come on Chip! The water won t hurt ya!" Chip was by the edge of the pool in blue swim trunks and a golden colored swimming floatie around his waist.

"Are you sure it's not too deep?" asked a shy Chip.

"It's totally fine Chip, that floatie should keep you above water anyways" said Flounder as he did a backstroke in the water.

Flounder was giving Chip another swimming lesson that week. So far Flounder was able to get Chip out of the shallow end of the pool, it was a slow process. At first Chip was in awe when he saw Flounders big home. He was use to his small cozy home with his mother and step-brother. His father was still with the family, but he traveled so much it was like he didn't live at home.

Chip finally found the courage to jump in the pool and made a small splash with his floatie. He let himself settle in the cool water and moved his feet that were a few inches above the pool tiles. The tiles in the pool made a design of dolphins and flowers in the bottom. The pool room was marble white with a window ceiling. It was Ariel's and Flounder's favorite room out of the whole house, it was the perfect room for them to think in.

The boys continued with the swimming lesson that Sunday afternoon. A few houses down was a particular known house in that neighborhood, inside the living room was our lovely Wendy Darling, our mischievous Peter Pan, and intellectual John. They were studying for the history test tomorrow. As much as Peter Pan protested Wendy and John got him to sit down and study with flashcards.

"World war I was started in what year?" asked John, his thick glasses at the tip of his nose. He wore a light blue button down shirt and navy blue cardigan.

"Um, 1985?" Peter said as he tried balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Oh Peter you're not even trying." Wendy put her delicate hand on his shoulders. "Don't you want to pass the history test?"

"I will pass. I'll just guess on the questions no problem." Peter said in a confident way. He leaned back on his maroon colored couch and let his green snapback cover his eyes as if he was getting ready for a nap. He felt Wendy take off his snapback, "Peter Pan you promised you'll try harder this year." Peter looked at Wendy in her big brown eyes. Usually if someone were to nag him into doing homework he would brush them off, but because it was Wendy Peter obliged and went back to studying.

It was finally Monday morning; the school day was calm. Esmeralda was wearing yet another sweatshirt and baggy jeans, her hair was let down in a messy way. Her eyes had dark circles. She had a hard time sleeping again. She couldn't sleep without thinking of what happened. Keeping it in was getting too much for her. Esmeralda felt a hand touched her shoulders. Esmeralda shook at the touch; she was too deep in thought, she forgot she was in front of her locker. She turned around and saw Aladdin and Meg there.

"Hey." She said with a sigh.

"Can we please talk?" asked Meg. She looked worried at her friend. "We need to know what s going on." Aladdin had the same worried expression on his face.

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine."

Esmeralda tried walking away, but they blocked her way. Esmeralda looked up at them with glossy eyes. "Please just let me go to class." Esmeralda push pass them and then the bell rang. Everyone went to their classes in a rush. Esmeralda walked through the traffic in the hallway till she finally made it to a corner. She was about to take a turn when she heard Mal and Grimhilde talking. She wasn't interested in listening in till she heard her name.

"I don t know what Esmeralda's' problem is, the way she's acting is weird, She's been skipping Mr. Frollo's class." said Grimhilde, her black hair was put in a high ponytail and she wore a yellow midriff tank top with a blue jean jacket, her dark red mini skirt wrinkled as she moved her legs.

"Yeah that tramp is so strange". said Mal, her black hair was let down and she tightened her purple leather jacket

 _"Tramp"_ Esmeralda bit her lip and hurried to get to class, but bumped into Quasimodo. She looked down and saw him pick up his books.

"Sorry Esmeralda, I didn't see you there." Quasimodo said then got up after picking up his books.

"Quasimodo can can I talk to you?" Esmeralda asked.

"Esmeralda is something wrong?" Quasimodo looked her in the eye. He never seen her looked this upset before.

"Can we just go somewhere private?" Esmeralda didn't wait long for an answer and grabbed his hand to walk somewhere private. They walked to the bleachers in the gym. The big gym was painted blue and white, the bleachers were light colored wood, and the gym was empty. The gym was used in the afternoon only for basketball and the gym classes were outside. Esmeralda and Quasimodo sat on the bleachers.

"What s wrong?" Quasimodo asked.

"I haven't been myself lately and...well something happened." Esmeralda tried finding the words to tell him. "I went to Mr. Frollo s class to talk about my grades, I suggested an extra credit assignment."

"Well that's great, that could boost your grade in his class." Quasimodo said, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No no it's not. I'm not doing an extra credit assignment." Esmeralda looked down, her legs were close together, her head was down and strands of hair was covering her face. "Quasimodo Mr. Frollo tried touching me." Esmeralda mumbled.

"What? Esmeralda I didn't hear you right. What did you say?" Quasimodo was hoping he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"Mr. Frollo tried touching me. He touched my knee and suggested a _special_ extra credit." Quasimodo stared at her, he didn't know what to say. He knew Esmeralda, but he didn't know why anyone would try taking advantage of her like this. He saw her pick up her head and her face looked hurt and vulnerable.

"Esmeralda we have to tell someone about this!" Quasimodo stood up and was ready to tell the principle.

"No! No you can't tell anyone about this please!" She put her hands on Quasimodo's shoulders. She had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Everyone already thinks I'm a whore I don't want to prove them right."

"No one thinks you're a whore. Esmeralda I don't know why you would say that." Quasimodo tried softening his voice. He knew it was wrong to keep this a secret.

"Es, Quasimodo?" Mulan asked.

"Mulan what are you doing here?" Esmeralda asked. She stood up and wiped the wrinkles away from her sweatshirt.

"I heard you two talking from the hallway. Esmeralda is that true? Did Mr. Frollo really try touching you? Is that why you came by to borrow some of my clothes?" Mulan moved closer to her.

"You're borrowing some of her clothes?" Asked Quasimodo.

"What's going on here?"

The three turned around and saw Aladdin. They froze in silent for what felt like forever but was only twenty seconds. "Al what are you doing out of class?" asked Esmeralda.

"I have a hall pass to go to my locker, now what's going on here?" He walked closer to them. None of them answered at first which just frustrated Aladdin. He turned to Quasimodo who looked nervous, his eyes moved to the dirty gym floor.

Aladdin walked to Quasimodo. He knew Quasimodo couldn't keep anything from him. "Quasimodo what is going on?"

"Mr. Frollo touched Esmeralda." Quasimodo said, he knew it wasn't right to keep this a secret. He looked at Esmeralda and she looked betrayed.

Aladdin looked at Esmeralda with wide eyes. His jaw twitched and his face finally looked angry. "Is this true?"

Esmeralda didn't answer, she bit her lip and tears swelled up in her eyes. She couldn't answer and felt Mulan hold her. Before anyone can stop him Aladdin stormed straight to Mr. Frollo's class. "Aladdin come back!" Mulan yelled. They ran after him.

* * *

Mr. Frollo was writing on his old fashion chalk board about the Cold War when suddenly his door barged open by Aladdin. The class was startled, Ariel and Jasmine were sitting in their desk when they saw Aladdin. He looked scary with his hands made into fist and a dark look on his face. He went straight to Mr. Frollo who asked what he was doing here and punched him on the jaw. Mr. Frollo fell against his desk and held his jaw tight.

"Aladdin what are you doing!" Jasmine ran to him to pull him back from Mr. Frollo. It didn't take long for security to hear the noise and come in the class to see what was going on. The two security guards grabbed Aladdin away from Jasmine and took him to the principal's office. "Don't hurt him!" yelled Jasmine as she ran after them along with Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Mulan.

 **I think I'll stop the chapter here, I like how it's going so far and I know it's focusing on Esmeralda a lot but it's only because this is her part of the story. After this I'll focus on a new character. I pretty much always planned on Aladdin punching Frollo since I started Esmeralda's story, I'll continue on the small parts with Flounder and Chip and Peter and how he does on his tests. I love the friendship of Flounder and Chip since it just makes sense to me so I imagine them both with like a boy lolita look like Honey senpai from ouran high school host club. and it's also midnight right now so i gotta go since i work tomorrow.**

 **Review pretty pretty please!**


	12. Chapter 12 We're Here For You

Aladdin was in the main office, he was shaking his legs as he sat down in anger, his fingernails were digging into the side of the chair. The security guards made Jasmine wait outside the office. She tried fighting the security off, but didn't want to get in any trouble like Aladdin. Esmeralda was sitting beside him. Principal Mouse requested both of them. Mr. Frollo was in the office talking to Principal Mouse.

"Why would you keep something like this a secret?" Aladdin asked.

"I didn't want to embarrass myself." Esmeralda said.

"Embarrass yourself?Es this isn't something to be embarrassed about! You should have gone to a teacher or your mom right after it happened." Aladdin said He turned to Esmeralda to see a disappointed look on her face. Just then Mr. Frollo stepped out of the office, he took a quick glance to the two students sitting in the chairs and quickly left. The door shut close and Aladdin and Esmeralda were left there to wait longer.

Outside the office was Jasmine, Mulan, and Quasimodo. Jasmine was pacing back and forth in front of the main office, her hands ran through her hair multiple times.

"Jasmine calmed down, I'm sure Principal Mouse will be easy on him." said Mulan said, she leaned back on the wall.

"How do you know? Have you ever met Principal Mouse?" asked Jasmine.

"Uhh...well no, actually I've never seen him." Mulan said. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "He usually just stays in his office. His wife Mrs. Mouse does the pep ralleys , orientations, everything really."

"I don't think anyone has seen him." Quasimodo said. And it was true. Mr. Mouse was a very self keeping man. He dealt with any problems privately and was always busy, so busy that Mrs. Mouse took care of anything social around the school. The bell rang and everyone switched to their next classes.

"We're gonna have to go now." Quasimodo gently pulled away Jasmine to walk her to class, Mulan followed.

* * *

Peter Pan was eating lunch with Wendy and the "lost boys" . They weren't really lost, they just loved to cause trouble and goof around that the teachers called them a "lost cause" which gave them the name "lost boys".

"Peter I'm so happy you passed your test!" Wendy put her small hand on his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"I told you I wouldn't fail." Peter had his signature smirk, his favorite green hat also.

"Well I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm going to the restroom I'll be back." Wendy hurried off.

"Peter you didn't pass the test, you failed horribly." said Slightly. Slightly was his nickname. His real name is Stanley, but for some strange reason everyone called him Slightly.

"I know that and you guys know that, but Wendy doesn't. She won't have to know, I'm going to take a retest this week and it'll be like I never failed."

"And if you fail again?" asked Slightly.

"I won't fail!"

* * *

Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, Aladdin, and Snow White were sitting at their table, they were talking about the events of this morning. The girls were in shock. Mr. Frollo left that morning after his meeting Mr. Mouse, there was a substitute taking over his class.

"I can't believe this is happened." Ariel said, she rested her head on her hand.

"I know it's terrible." said Belle.

Esmeralda was seen walking towards them. Aladdin was for some reason not with her. Jasmine jumped out of her seat.

"Where's Aladdin?" asked Jasmine.

"Um he's still with Mr. Mouse." Esmeralda took a seat next to Snow White who put a caring hand on her.

"Es we are so sorry." said Snow White.

"No I'm the one who's sorry, I should have gone to someone the minute it happened." said Esmeralda.

"Well now that it's out in the open we can be here for you." said Belle.

The girls sat together to continue their lunch time. As if on cue Mal and her group of school villains came to the girls table. Mal and Grimhilde had a smug look with their dark makeup. Gaston and Adam were behind them, Adam looked irritated as usual standing behind Grimhilde. Grimhilde put her blue manicured finger on her pink lipstick covered lips. "Gee Esmeralda you sure do take the name "Teachers Pet" to a new level."

Mal laughed which made her black hair bounce from her ponytail styled hair. "Oh Es if you wanted to pass your history class you could have just gone to tutoring."

Esmeralda bit her lip and looked away. Too much was going on that day.

"So is this how you are passing your other classes?" asked Grimhilde. Jasmine was about to stand up and give Grimhilde a soar lip when Adam suddenly sneered at Grimhilde.

"Yeah you're one to talk Grimhilde, you practically slept with every football player in school." Adam said.

Grimhilde wasn't expecting a word from Adam. She scoffed and turned to him. "And where the hell are you going with this?"

Adam for the first time while being there looked at her in her eyes. "Lay off okay? You should be the last person to call her a slut."

Grimhilde glared then walked away with Mal and Gaston following. Adam was about to follow when he felt Belle touch his arm. "Hey...thanks for sticking up for her."

Adam just nodded then turned to Esmeralda who looked as thankful as Belle was. He gave Esmeralda a reassuring look and went with the rest of the Neverland high villains.

* * *

Jasmine was waiting outside of the main office. Aladdin had been in there all day and the school day already ended. Jasmine was worried what punishment Aladdin would get for punching Mr. Frollo, she was pacing back and forth and biting her lip. She knew Aladdin meant well, but seemed to always get in trouble at school. Jasmine felt like she had to stop him from doing anyhting extreme when helping his friends. She jumped up when she felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders. Aladdin was behind her with a crooked smile.

"Did you really wait for me?"

Jasmine punched his arm. "Well of course I did, I was worried."

Aladdin rubbed his arm and laughed. "Mr. Mouse didn't do much, he just gave me two weeks detention and a lecture how violence isn't always an answer."

"So he was pretty easy on you then?" Jasmine asked as they walked home.

"Yeah he's a really nice principal. He's not as scary as people make him sound."

"I'm just glad you didn't get suspended or expelled." Jasmine let a sigh of relief out.

"It's really nice how worried you were for me."

"Of course I'm worried, you manage to get into so trouble I couldn't let you get expelled." Jasmine said.

"I'll never get into so much trouble that I would have to get expelled. I wouldn't be able to see your pretty face everyday." Aladdin said casually. Jasmine felt her cheeks get hot. She made her head turn the other way so Aladdin wouldn't notice.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

Esmeralda heard a car honk outside her home. She looked outside her bedroom window and saw Meg and Aladdin in Megs car. She waved outside to them happily and ran out of her room. She said bye to her mom then left the front door. She wore a pink bell sleeved crop top and blue jean capris. Her hair was soft and bouncy and her lips were covered in strawberry lip gloss.

After Mr. Frollo was fired from Neverland high Esmeralda was more open about how she felt. She was feeling better and getting back to her normal self. Her friends helped her along the way. Esmeralda jumped in the back seat and they drove off. Meg gave Esmeralda a smile after seeing her in her normal clothes again. Esmeralda leaned back in the car seat with a relaxed smile. She felt comfortable in her clothes again and decided to ignore any comments she heard. She was happy with who she was and the friends she had that made her felt good. Esmeralda closed her eyes as she felt the wind from the open window blow in her hair.


	13. Chapter 13 Once Upon A Dream

**Hi everyone I'm trying to update faster this time and just put as many new characters as possible sooooo here is a new chapter.**

It was a beautiful day that Monday morning, the trees leaves seemed to be more green, the flowers danced in the slight breeze, everything was well in Walt town. In the library in Neverland High was a beautiful girl with blonde curls, she wore a pink dress with slight ruffles at the tip of her knees, she had a lavender colored cardigan on and white ballet flats. She sighed hopelessly as she looked at a certain boy sitting across the library, to her he was like her prince charming. She had liked this boy since the first time she laid eyes on him.

"Aurora! Good morning." Snow White had greeted her with a sweet smile. Her black curly hair bounced and her red hair ribbon loosened a bit.

Aurora jumped slightly from her seat. She didn't see Snow White come in the library. "Oh Snow hello there."

Snow White looked at who Aurora was gazing at and her face lost her cheerful smile. "Oh I see you found Gaston this morning."

Snow White sat down next to Aurora. She never understood what Aurora or any other girl saw in Gaston, he was rude and never respected women. For a odd reason Aurora seemed to have a fantasy of Gaston being gentleman like. Maybe it was his good looks or popularity, or perhaps a dream of a mysterious boy she had that she was convinced was him. A dream of her and a mysterious boy dancing at under star lights near a lake and lilacs around them. She has had the dream a few times already, but never saw the mysterious boys face in the dream.

"I'll never understand what you see in him." said Snow White.

Aurora smiled as she looked over to Gaston again. "He's dreamy."

A few tables ahead was Gaston and Adam. Adam was looking for a book in the mystery section of the library. Adam tried his best to ignore Gastons complaining, he told Gaston that he didn't have to come with him to the library, but of course Gaston followed anyways. Adam sighed in frustration.

"Adam hurry up! It's boring here." Gaston leaned in his chair. His bulging muscles were in a white shirt and red button up shirt that was open.

"Gaston be patient, I'm trying to find the second book to this series." Adam said as he looked closely in the D section.

"I just don't know what fun you get out of reading." Gaston stood up to look at the books. He yawned at all the colorful books.

"If you are so bored you could have just stayed in the hallway and wait for Belle." Adam finally picked up the book he was looking for. He had a small satisfied smile on his face. He opened the book to the first page to get a sneak peek.

"Eh I saw her go into the gym with Mulan and Ariel." Gaston said.

"Hmm, so now you're stalking her?"

Gaston narrowed his eyes at Adam. "No I just happened to pass by the gym when I saw her."

"I don't know why you bother with her if she always rejects you. " Adam has seen Gaston get shot down by Belle everyday since she moved to Walt town. It made him wonder why Gaston was determined to have a date with her.

"She's beautiful, she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen." Gaston said.

"You know there has to be more then just her beauty." Adam and Gaston walked to the librarian to check out the book.

Gaston snorted at what Adam said, "More? What more is there?"

Adam rolled his eyes at his shallow friend. It didn't surprise Adam that the only thing Gaston liked about Belle was her beauty. It was the only thing that interested Gaston. Adam remembered the many beautiful girls Gaston dated that Gaston knew nothing about. The bell rang and each student went to their first class that day.

Aladdin was walking into class and saw Belle. He smiled and waved to her. He smiled at her plain maroon colored T-shirt and blue jeans. He enjoyed seeing Belle everyday for class. He sat next to her while everyone else was walking in the classroom. Aladdin and Belle spent their Sunday night watching a movie at Belle's house. They spent a lot of time with each other this past month.

"You look great today." Aladdin said.

"Thanks you do too." Belle blushed. "Yesterday was fun."

"Yeah we should do it again sometime."

Belle bit her lip. "Really? You wanna hang out again...like a date?"

"Oh...uh" Aladdin rubbed his arm nervously. He wanted to say yes, but was too nervous. He thought of the talk he had with with Flynn a while back. From what Aladdin could see, Belle did show some signs of liking him. "Well we could..possibly...maybe...do some-" "Okay class enough talking! It's time to start class." The teacher interrupted Aladdin.

* * *

 _Later That Day_

Ariel hurried to her group of friends in the hallway, Snow White, Jasmine, and Esmeralda. Ariel hurried excitedly to them with a flyer in her hands. The group of girls were discussing their day when Ariel interrupted them.

"Look! Look! Never land high is asking students to gather anything they don't want for a big sale. The money will go to a charity, doesn't it sound fun?" Ariel jumped excitedly.

Jasmine took the flyer to read it. "This does sound fun."

"We should all do this together." said Esmeralda. "We can use my family's old folding table and gather everything we don't need or want."

"And the money goes to charity!" Snow White said. The girls talked excitedly about their plans for the school sale when Belle stomped to them angrily.

"Ugh! This isn't fair!" Belle said. She crossed her arms, she blew a strand of hair that got lose from her hair tie.

"Belle is something wrong?" asked Snow White.

"I got partnered up with Adam in science class."

"Haha wow how did that happen?" Jasmine asked with a amused smile. She always found Belle's and Adam's fights funny to hear about. Something about how fed up Adam got Belle was amusing, it would happen every week.

"We were fighting in class and I tried to keep it quiet I really did, but the teacher heard us and then she got mad at us and...and...and...ugh!" Belle leaned against the locker. "And now I have to spend a whole week with him to work on a project."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Snow White tried being optimistic, she put a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Yeah who knows, you two might get along." Ariel tried comforting her friend.

"Ha yeah right." Belle said. She knew it was going to be a very long week.

* * *

Snow White and Jasmine were walking to their next class. Jasmine's gold bracelets could be heard clanking together and her braided black hair moved side to side as she walked. Snow White asked Jasmine about Aladdin. Snow White noticed how close Aladdin and Belle had been getting. She didn't know if bothered Jasmine or not, it could be all in Snow's mind, but she could have sworn Aladdin and Jasmine had something together.

"Well I haven't really seen him lately, Belle and him have been really friendly to each other. " Jasmine said.

"Oh...it doesn't bother you?" asked Snow White.

Jasmine slowed her walked a bit, she never really thought of it before. "Uh, well no I guess not. I mean it's not like we're dating."

"Right I just thought that...well...never mind, forget I even brought it up" Snow White said.

Jasmine laughed nervously. "Snow they're just friends. I really don't think there is anything going on." Jasmine said. But she didn't know if she was trying to convince Snow White or herself.

 **I surprisingly finished this chapter faster then usual. I think I have enough going on for the chapter. You'll be seeing a lot going on with Aurora, Belle, Adam, and Aladdin these next few chapters. I'm happy I put a scene with Gaston and Adam alone talking, just so you can take a look into their friendship. I noticed I never put how Jasmine might feel about Aladdin. So I'm going to enjoy writing all this.**

 **Tell me how you feel with a review!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Mayors Daughter

Belle walked to a brown colored cottage home, it had a grey stone path that lead to the front door and green bushes with purple colored baby breath flowers. There was butterflies flying near the bushes, it looked like a picture out of a children's book. Belle would have never guessed this was Adams house. It was Tuesday after school and the science project was due Friday. Belle sighed as she walked to the front door. She knocked gently then waited for someone to answer the door. To her surprise it was Chip that answered it.

"Chip? What are you doing here?" asked Belle.

Chip looked at her in confusion, "Belle I live here."

"Chip sweetie who is that at the door?" a woman's voice boomed from inside the house.

Chip let Belle inside the house. The living room was a sky blue painted room with dark blue couches, there was a wooden coffee table with a picture of a family consisting of a women with grey hair in a bun and a purple dress. Her brown eyes were big with a loving touch in it. There was Chip hugging her in the picture with a big smile and at the right side was Adam. He didn't show any expression. There was the same dark look in his eyes, the same dark eyes that she met the first week she moved to Neverland High.

"Oh you must be Belle!" The same women that was in the picture was walking to Belle. She wore the same purple dress, but was holding a wet dish towel and wore a small apron. "We've been expecting your deary."

Belle felt like she had walked in the wrong house, but the picture was proof that this was Adam's house. Adam's mom showed her to the couch.

"Adam will be here soon, would you like a spot of tea?"

"Oh yes thank you." Belle sat down on the couch. Chip sat next to her.

"Lovely! I'll be back in a minute."

Belle looked at Chip, "Chip you live here? You're Adams brother?"

"Step-brother." Chip corrected Belle. "Me and Adam aren't very close so we don't really tell people at school. His dad married my mom."

Belle was shock. Chip and Adam were very different so to learn they were family was surprising. Just then Adams step-mom came in the room with a tray of tea. Belle thanked Chips mom and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Oh we've heard so much about you Belle. Please call me Mrs. Potts." Mrs. Potts took a seat on the other side of Belle.

"Oh really?" Belle couldn't think of any reason why Mrs. Potts already knew so much about her.

"Yes Adam talks quite a lot about you." Mrs. Potts said with a smile. Belle raised an eyebrow in confusion then took a sip of her tea.

"Is that so?" Belle asked. Just on time Adam came in with a brown paper bag full of groceries. He closed the front door then saw Belle on the couch with his mother and step-brother.

Without any emotion or change in his facial expression he said "You're here a bit early. I thought you were coming at six."

"Well I didn't want to stay too late." Belle put her now empty teacup down on the tray.

"Oh Adam you're home!" Mrs. Potts got up with the tea tray and walked to Adam. Chip got up also to help Adam with the grocery bag. Adam motioned Belle to follow him upstairs.

"Adam dear thank you for getting the groceries!" Mrs. Potts yelled from downstairs.

"No problem mom!" Adam and Belle walked to Adams room that had a simple wooden carved sign on the door that said "Adam" in bold letters.

Adams room was dark with little light from the windows that were covered by blue curtains. It had a blue covered bed with a messy pile of papers and Adams backpack, it had a big full bookshelf with many colorful books, and a red circle rug in the center.

"Make yourself comfortable." Adam threw off his jacket and left it on a chair.

"You and Chip are step-brothers?" Belle asked.

"We don't like bringing it up at school," Adam turned to her and sat next to her on his bed. "Besides its not really anyone's business. Let's just get started on the project."

Belle took out her folder from her backpack and gave Adam a paper full of notes she wrote down. While he looked over it she took a good look around his room. It had a calm and dark aura. The walls had a few family pictures, art paintings, and a calendar.

"Your mom is very nice." Adam continued to look at the notes.

"She said she's been hearing a lot about me." Belle mentioned. Adam looked up and for the first time Belle saw him look slightly embarrassed.

"She...said that?" Adam asked.

Belle didn't know why but now her cheeks were getting red. "W-well is it true?"

Adam was too red in the face to answer but then a playful smirk crossed his face. "Of course." Adam got close to Belle's face which made her nervous. "I tell everyone what a pest you are." Belle's eyes narrowed.

"Let's get started on you project." Belle thumped Adam away and snatched her notes back.

* * *

Ariel was signing up for the school sale. She was writing her name and the group of friends that wanted to help when a hand with a purple manicure shoved her aside to sign their name. Mal was writing her name big and in cursive. Then in a smaller size she wrote Grimhilde's name.

"Hey I wasn't done!" Ariel said. Her red hair was tied up and bounced in anger.

"Calm down squirt, our names are way more important then yours." Mal tossed the blue pen back to Ariel who caught it and her colorful bangles scattered on her arms.

Ariel pushed passed Mal to finish signing the sign up sheet. "Why would _you_ want to sign up to help the school?"

Mal flipped her long black hair that was let down. Her purple leather jack matched with her black tank top with bedazzled stars on it. "My father thinks it'll make him look good as mayor of Walt town. It's a waste of time, but to my dad its good publicity."

Ariel's eyes widened and her red lips turned into a "O". "Your dad is mayor of Walt town?"

Mal scoffed and she bit her black lips. "Of course you dumb sea head. Don't you know anything about Walt town?"

Mal's father had been mayor for some time now which made Mal known around Walt town. She couldn't care less about her family's publicity or how bad she made her father look as mayor or a parent. Mal's father focused on his job and reputation only which strained their relationship. Mal was bored of Ariel already and walked away.

"Hmph!" Ariel looked back at Mal as her long hair swayed with her hips. She turned to the sign up sheet to finish signing it. She was happy to help with charity especially along with Jasmine, Snow White, and Esmeralda.

* * *

Jasmine was walking away from her locker after getting her English book. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of hands grab her shoulders. She gasped then turned around to see Aladdin with a silly grin on his face. "Aladdin you startled!" Jasmine gave Aladdin a playful punch in the arm.

"Late to class again I see." Aladdin snatched the English book away from Jasmine and held it high. Jasmine was a few inches shorter then Aladdin and he made sure to remind her.

"Just a few minutes late." Jasmine said as she tried getting her book back. "What about you?"

"Eh I decided to skip that class today." Aladdin tossed the book back to Jasmine. "So much talking and work."

"Haha that's the whole point of a classroom." Jasmine slipped her book in her school bag. Aladdin picked up Jasmine to get the English book back. He tickled her till he heard her laugh, he loved hearing her laugh and watching her smile. It made his heart skip a beat. They noticed that Aladdin had his arms around Jasmines waist. She turned over to see his smile and bit her lip.

"Jasmine..." Aladdin stopped himself from leaning in closer to her. He moved his arms away from her. He made sure to keep his distance from her to ask her a important question. "Jas..um we're really close friends right...practically best friends." Aladdin looked at the floor then back to Jasmine.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Really? You wouldn't want it any other way?" Aladdin said. His heart sank a bit.

"No, I mean why change a good thing right?"

"Oh yeah right. You're right." Aladdin said.

Jasmine noticed Aladdin look sad. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh..um..no no not all." Aladdin gave her the English book that fell out of her schoolbag. "I'll walk you to class."

 **So obviously Aladdin wanted to ask Jasmine about their relationship. It's short but I think this covers what's going on in these few chapters coming up. I'm gonna have fun writing them since the ideas are just rolling out of my mind. I liked the moment with Belle and Adam and Jasmine and Aladdin. It didn't take me long to think of them. I'll try focusing on more characters later though that I just give little attention to. And I hope making Adam and Chip step-brothers was a good twist. I wanted them to be related, but not actually related.**

 **Goodnight and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15 Jas oh um Belle?

Aladdin was holding Belle's books, he was walking her to Adam's house. Belle laughed at a joke Aladdin said. Talking to Aladdin always made Belle feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Aladdin wanted to take Belle out somewhere nice, but Adam and Belle were almost done with the project. Surprisingly they were getting along better over the week, Adam hardly insulted Belle as much as he did before and Belle found out that she had much more in common with Adam then she thought.

"So how's the project going? Are you two almost done?" Aladdin asked. The small breeze blew through his black shaggy hair, he decided not to wear his usual beanie that day and wished he did since his hair kept getting in his face.

"Really good! We should be finished by today." Belle said. They stopped in front of Adam's house. Belle enjoyed the nice view. "Still it must suck being his partner." Aladdin said.

"It's not so bad, Adam is actually fun to talk to when you get to know him."

Aladdin couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. "Hey if you and Adam finish early we should go see a movie."

Belle bit her lip to contain the big smile on her face. "I'd love that"

Inside Adams room was him and Gaston. Gaston was using Adam's school books as weights to do arm curls. Adam was looking for his red marker that he was gonna use to write on the poster for the science project. Gaston had dropped by unexpectedly that day, Adam knew Gaston only came by to hopefully run into Belle. Gaston has been asking Adam about Belle since he found out they were science partners, of course there was nothing Adam could tell GastonGaston, Belle and Adam were so focused on their science project.

"Nothing at all?" Asked Gaston as he switched arms to do another round of arm curls.

"Gaston for the last time, Belle hasn't said or asked one thing about you." Adam was looking under his bed and found his bright red marker.

"I don't know why you're so interested in her. You can have any other girl at school." Adam said.

"But it's Belle that I want. She's the hottest girl in school."

"Well she's pretty but-" Gaston interrupted Adam, "That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?" Gaston asked with almost a threatening tone.

"I'll make Belle my girl, you'll see." Gaston dropped the heavy school books on the floor and headed towards Adam's bedroom door when Belle walked in.

"Oh...Gaston." Belle said without pleasure. She looked down to avoid his gaze.

Gaston tried flexing without Belle noticing. "Belle you're looking good as usual."

Belle gave Gaston a small obviously forced smile then moved past him to sit on Adams bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gaston." Adam pushed Gaston out the door and closed it and locked it to avoid Gaston barging in again. Adam moved to his bed to set up the poster and markers next to Belle.

"I'll never understand why you're friends with him." Belle said and she set her books on the floor.

"He's not that bad once you move past his arrogance. We've known each other since the eighth grade." Adam said.

"And he's always been like that?"

"Yeah but he's my best friend so I look past his bad qualities." Adam started writing the title on the poster in big red letters. Belle took the scissors and started cutting the pictures.

"Well it's hard to look past his bad qualities when he's constantly hitting on me." Belle tried cutting the pictures without leaving any edges on the picture.

Adam let out a small laugh, something that surprisingly made Belle feel good for some odd reason, "He really likes you. I don't think I have ever seen him like a girl this long before."

"What about you? Have you had your eyes on any girls?" Belle noticed how personal the question was after she asked it. Adam and Belle never talked about anything else but science and school since they started the project.

Adam had a small smile on his face as he was writing the facts on the poster in small letters. "No not really, I've had a few girlfriends and dates but nothing serious."

"I guess your not the kind that takes relationships serious then?" Belle struggled trying to cut the pictures neatly.

"I'd take the relationships serious if they were with the right girls." Adam looked at Belle and saw her try to cut the pictures he couldn't help but laugh when he noticed she was leaving small edges on the side of the pictures. "Let me help you with that."

Adam moved closer to her and held the scissors without even letting Belle let go of them. Adam was too focused on cutting the pictures that he didn't notice their hands touch. Belle looked at Adam cutting the pictures in a cleaner way then she did. Adam looked at Belle for a second to see a few strands of hair escape from her hair tie. He looked at her longer then he expected and finally saw their hands touch slightly.

"Adam!"

Adam snapped out of it and saw that he had accidentally cut through the picture. "Dammit." Adam muttered.

"I don't think anyone will notice." Belle grabbed the picture and started gluing it on the poster. Adam looked at Belle one more time before going back to cutting pictures.

* * *

Ariel was going through boxes in her basement with Esmeralda. Ariel had a lot of junk she kept from her old house, most antiques. Flounder was doing homework upstairs. Esmeralda was surprised to see so many boxes, she was starting to think Ariel might be a hoarder. They started with little knick knacks from one of Ariel's favorite shops from her old hometown.

"Ariel how can you keep so many things?" Esmeralda asked as she put a glass cat figurine in the box full of things they were going to bring to the school sale.

Ariel gave a small giggle. "I can't help it! I love collecting as many interesting whozits and whatzits I can." Ariel grabbed a jar full of buttons and looked at the colorful buttons in awe.

"Well it'll defiantly help the school sale." Esmeralda said, she smiled at Ariel as she looked at the buttons in a child like awe.

Soon they finished packing two boxes full of Ariel's collections to sell. They brought the boxes to Esmeralda's car, a blue rusty beetle. It wasn't a glamorous ride to school, but Esmeralda was proud to save up all her waitress tips for it.

"I bet we'll make a lot more money then Mal." Ariel shoved the last box in the car and shut the door.

"It isn't about who makes the most money. It's about the charity." Esmeralda reminded Ariel.

"Oh I know, it just bothers me how Mal thinks she's better then everyone." Ariel leaned on Esmeralda's car and twirled her red hair.

"Haha don't let her get to you. That's just Mal." Esmeralda said.

* * *

Belle scooted to her seat in the movie theater. Aladdin and Belle decided to go to the movies after all. They sat down with their popcorn and drinks. Aladdin looked at Belle with a smile, she wore her plain green T-shirt and black jean skirt.

"This will be so fun. I heard the movie was as good as the book." Belle said, she threw a popcorn in her mouth. She snuggled close to Aladdin and felt his warm sweater against her.

"I'll have fun as long as I'm with you." Aladdin said with a smile. The movie started and the room got dark. Aladdin closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, he slowly moved his hand to grab Belle's hand. He was happy to feel her hold his hand also. Belle laid her head on Aladdin's chest to enjoy the movie. Everything felt great.

"I'm really happy I'm here with you Aladdin." Belle said.

"Me too Jas...um Belle." Aladdin's eyes shot open when he realized whose name he almost said. He looked down at Belle and let a sigh of relief when he saw that Belle didn't notice.


	16. Chapter 16 Mal's evil plan

Snow White was trying to lift a heavy box full of stuff to sell at the school sale, her weak arms couldn't seem to lift the box when suddenly the box was pulled up by a pair of strong arms. Ryan helped Snow White pick up the box and put it on the table with the rest. She gave him a thankful kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping us set up." said Snow White. She opened one of the boxes to set the items up.

"Of course, I'm always happy to help with charity." Ryan said.

"We're going to make so much money!" Ariel said excitedly.

Their table was full of old things that would interest the shopping visitors. Ariel, Snow White, Esmeralda, and Jasmine pitched in with some of their items they didn't mind giving away. Ariel gave away knick knacks and antiques, Snow White gave away old dresses, Esmeralda gave away scarfs and paintings, and Jasmine gave away jewelry. Everyone was getting their table ready for the sale to start.

Next to the girls table was Mal's table, Grimhilde refused to be near school when she didn't have to and didn't care about helping. So as a replacement Mal brought two sisters, one sister had brown curly short hair with a blue hair clip, she wore a mustard yellow shirt with a green scarf and distressed jeans. The other sister had orange long hair with bangs, she wore a pink dress with red ruffles.

"Anastasia! You're stepping on my shoe!"Drizella said.

"Well you're in my personal space!" Anastasia said.

Mal rolled her eyes, she was sitting down in a plastic chair and filing her nails. She didn't exactly enjoy spending time with Drizella and Anastasia, but she wasn't going to waste her day talking to people and selling junk.

"Hey quit your fighting and just set up the table." Mal said once the sisters fighting stopped being funny.

The sisters took the boxes and spread out the items. Mal wasn't going to sell her designer clothes or expensive jewelry from Paris to a school sale. She made Drizella and Anastasia donate their clothes with a bribe. If they donated their clothes Mal said she would invite them to her next party which to the sisters was a big deal.

"She's not even going to help her own table." Jasmine said. "Can she get any lazier?"

Snow White looked over at Mal who was still sitting down. "Well charity isn't exactly something Mal would be interested in."

Belle was in the group of people looking at books on a table that Mulan was taking care of. She was reading one of the books when someone bumped into her. She looked up to see Adam in a blue shirt and grey jacket.

"Oh hey, I didn't expect to see you here." Belle said. She put down the book.

"Hi, I came here with Chip, he needed me to drive him here and I thought I'd look around." Adam said, he looked at the books spread across the table.

"Well since we're both here let's look around together." Belle motioned him to follow her. Adam hesitantly followed her. They looked at the different toys, jewelry, and clothes. Belle had fun making Adam laugh by trying on funny hats. Adam looked at the plants trying to be sold by Aurora, she had beautiful tulips.

"You like flowers?" Belle asked almost teasingly.

Adam actually looked embarrassed at this. "Well I don't garden, but I do like looking at flowers. My mom use to have a big garden when I was a kid." Adam had a soft smile on his face. Belle stared for a moment, she never seen that loving looking smile on Adam before.

"I don't think I've heard anything about your mom. What was she like?" asked Belle.

Adam touched a purple tulip gently before he said anything. "She was...beautiful. And not just because her appearance, she was kind. I loved to sit outside with her and watch her tend to her garden."

"She sounds amazing."  
"She was" Adam said.

"Was? What happened to her?" Belle asked curiously.

"Uh...well she died in a car accident." Adam moved away from the tulip. "And then uh my dad met chip's mom and they married."

"Oh." Belle put a comforting hand on Adam"s arm. Adam bit his lip, he moved his arm away from Belle.

"My mom...passed away also." Belle said "From cancer."

Adam looked at Belle who looked equally as sad as he felt. "I bet she was as beautiful as you." Belle looked up at him and smiled.

"Belle!" Aladdin waved at her.

Belle snapped back into reality. She looked at Adam who looked just as surprised. She didn't know how this sort of moment happened, but she knew it was better to go with Aladdin right now. She said bye to Adam and walked to Aladdin. Adam took a quick glance at Belle then went on his way.

Ariel was selling a beautiful necklace of Jasmine's to a customer when she noticed a newspaper reporter was at Mal's table. The news reporter was asking Mal questions about the charity event. Mal had a fake smile and actually looked like a sweet person, she was showing the news reporter a pearl necklace that was Drizzella's.

"I'm just happy to help." Mal said with a forced smile. "What's even better is that this charity is for the children."

Ariel facepalmed and sighed. "The charity is for a elderly retirement home."

"Well she needs to look good on camera for her dad." Esmeralda looked over at Mal. She knew Mal hated the attention she got for being the mayors daughter, in a way she almost felt bad for her. Mal's father put so much pressure on her to look good in public it's no wonder why Mal acted so mean in school.

The day went on with everyone buying and selling at the school sale. Ariel was proud of the money they earned for the school. Snow White was selling a hair bow to someone, Esmeralda was counting the money they had, and Jasmine was making sure the table was organized. Ariel looked over at Mal's table, Mal was reading a magazine while Anastasia and Drizzella were fighting over a blue blouse on the table.

Ariel walked over to Mal's table. "Well looks like we know who the best table is here."

Mal yawned at Ariel. "It's just a stupid charity, as long as it makes me look good and upsets you that's all that matters." Mal looked up at Ariel with a smirk.

"Well it won't make you look good when you don't have any money to show at the end of the day." Ariel went back to help her table.

Mal looked at the money jar and it only had a few dollars in it. She looked back at Ariel's table, it had a full money jar. Mal knew Ariel was right, it'll make her look bad if she only had a few dollars. Suddenly Mal had a evil plan already in her mind.

 **Thank you for those who are reading. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17 Ariels victory

Anastasia looked both ways before making her way to Ariel's table. "Hurry up already!" Drizella whispered to Anastasia. Anastasia shushed her sister then quietly walked to the table. Snow was helping a customer while the other girls took a break and walked around.

Mal told the two sisters to replace the jars. She didn't need to hear her dad complain about the small amount of money her table made and Mal knew replacing the jars would upset Ariel. Anastasia grabbed the jar full of money while Snow White wasn't looking and Drizella put their empty jar on the table then the two ran off.

Snow White happily took the three dollars from the customer and turned around to put it in the jar. She gasped when she saw that the jar was empty. "Oh no!" Snow White grabbed the empty jar and looked around frantically for her groups money jar.

Ariel and the rest of the girls came back laughing, totally clueless of their table getting robbed. When Jasmine noticed the empty jar her mouth formed a O. The other girls gasped, "Snow White what happened!"

"I don't know! I was helping a customer then turned around and all of the sudden the jar was empty." Snow White looked down at the ground ashamed.

Ariel looked over to Mal's table, Mal was talking to a customer about some red skirt she was holding. The money jar on their table was over filled with dollar bills, Anastasia and Drizella snickered and pointed at Ariel and her friends.

"Mal stole our money." Ariel grabbed the jar and was ready to go over there when Esmeralda stopped her. "Ariel there's no point, no teacher will believe she stole our money. We'll have to do something else."

Ariel looked over at Mal's table, as much as she wanted her groups money back she knew she should do something bigger to teach Mal a lesson.

* * *

Anastasia was sitting at the table and looking across at a tall boy with brown hair and white shiny teeth. He was one of the 10% in their grade, one of the friendliest guys in school, and an amazing dancer. Anastasia sighed like a love sick puppy, she was so distracted she didn't see her sister Drizella behind her.

"Would you stop drooling over Hudson." Drizella threw a shirt at Anastasia to fold. Anastasia took the shirt in a huff and started folding it. She peaked over at Hudson one more time before folding the shirt. Hudson looked dreamy in his white button up shirt and student council jacket, something he earned for being voted student council president.

While Anastasia was busy folding shirts Ariel walked to Mal who was counting money. Mal's eyes had their own smiles in them as she counted each dollar bill. Her black hair was in a messy bun and her light skin was complimented with the dark purple tank top she wore.

"Mal I just want to congratulate you. You beat me, me and my friends already packed our table." Ariel said with a bold smile. Her pink lipstick brightened her teeth more, she had to force the big grin and not let herself get mad at Mal.

Mal looked at her black nails as if she was physically saying "Of course I did", she blew the few strands of hair out of her face and gave a cocky smile. "Well I always get what I want, you better starting getting use to that Ariel."

Before Ariel could say something else a group of people with cameras and a tv reporter rushed towards the two girls. The reporter had a big microphone and the cameras were on Mal, the reporter turned to the camera and introduced herself " Hello, everyone I am Jodi Benson from channel seven. I am with Mal Audly, she has helped her school by earning the most money for this charity sale. Mal what do you have to say about this?"

Mal gave her usual fake smile then grabbed the microphone roughly away from Jodi. "Well charity is just so important to me, helping a important cause is my purpose in life."

Jodi gave a small chuckle then tried to grab the microphone away from Mal's strong grip, "We're glad to hear that Mal because your good friend Ariel here told us you would love to spend the next five weekends helping at the soup kitchen."

Mal's face dropped as she heard that, she looked at Ariel who gave her a small wave and smile. Mal was too shocked to say anything. Jodi Benson signed off with the report and didn't bother saying another word to Mal while leaving. Ariel turned to Mal still with her pink lipsticked smile, "I usually get what I want too Mal, get use to it."

Ariel gave her a small pat on the back before leaving. She heard Mal give a angry growl which made this victory feel even better.


	18. Chapter 18 You're late Peter

Mr. Donald was cleaning his marker board when he heard a knock on his classroom door. He put his board eraser down to go open the door, no one was outside. "Hmm...", Mr. Donald went back to the board and began erasing again when he heard the knock again. He put the eraser down and again went to answer the door, but no one was there. He scratched his white hair in confusion, the hallways were empty as all students were in class. He went back inside to finish cleaning the board when he heard a third knock, this time he threw his eraser on the floor and stomped to the door.

"Who is knocking on my door!" Mr. Donald opened the door wide open then felt a splash of green paint on his face, his white mustache dripped. He heard a group of laughter from boys in the corner holding balloons filled with paint and one specific boy in the middle.

Mr. Donald looked like a salad when his face turned red in anger with the green paint. He looked at the boy in the middle and yelled "Peter Pan!"

Peter Pan was sitting in Mr. Donald's class after school for detention. It was his usual after school plans if he couldn't avoid it. He leaned back in his desk with his signature green snapback covering his eyes to take a nap, his arms crossed over his blue shirt, his smirk still on his face as he was drifting to sleep. This was Peter Pan, he was always pulling pranks on teachers, getting detention, and throwing the widest parties. He was popular around school but kept a small group of friends, as a true friend he took full responsibility for today's prank and was the only one in detention. The little hands moved fast on the clock as it was already time to leave. Mr. Donald kicked him out of the classroom and the lost boys were already waiting outside for him.

"Peter!" They all exclaimed, "Thanks for taking the heat for us Peter!" Cubby said. His long curly hair bounced and his wide from with his white teeth widened even more, his chocolate brown shirt went up a little on his chubby stomach. Cubby's real name was Robert, cubby was just a silly nickname given by the boys.

"Yeah Peter you always keep us out of detention." Slightly patted Peter on the back as they walked away from school. They made their way to a local pizza shop and ordered a pepperoni pizza. They sit at their usual booth that fit all of them near the window.

"Man Mr. Donald's face looked hilarious with that paint!" said Tootles. He was the youngest of the group, just a freshman, the rest of the boys weren't that older then tootles but with his his short height it didn't help him feel as manly as the other boys, he grabbed a pizza slice too big for his mouth and stuffed it in his mouth.

The boys laughed about it and made fun of Mr. Donald till Tiger Lily walked in the pizza shop. "Hey Peter there's one of your girlfriends." Cubby joked about. Cubby always called any girl that had a crush on Peter his girlfriend, not that Peter actually had all of them as a girlfriend. He wouldn't date all those girls at once, he respected girls like a true gentleman, he thought each girl was lovely and smart and deserved respect.

"Come on Cubby you know Peter only has eyes for Wendy." Slightly nudged Peter, half joking. Peter choked on his soda when he heard that, his cheeks went red. He gave Slightly a punch on his arm.

"Wendy is just a friend." Peter put his drink down.

"So if she's not your girlfriend than she won't be upset about you missing her dance recital?" Tootles asked as he went for another pizza slice.

"Her dance recital isn't till Thursday." Peter said in a confident way, positive he wasn't wrong.

"Peter today is Thursday." Said one of the twins in the group, he wore a grey sweatshirt.

"And the recital ends in twenty minutes." Said the second twin who wore a purple sweatshirt.

Peter's eyes widened, he dropped the his pizza slice and dashed out of the pizza shop so fast it was as if he was flying.

* * *

Peter made it to the performing arts center with flowers. Everyone was leaving the building while talking about the recital, Peter spotted Wendy with her family about to get in the car. "Wendy!"

Wendy saw Peter, she told her parents she wouldn't take long and walked to Peter who looked tired from running there. Wendy felt her pale purple tutu bounce, she tightened her red coat that covered her dress when she felt a chilly breeze. Her hair was in a perfect bun.

She smiled when she saw the flowers and held therm. "You're late Peter, you missed the whole show."

"I know! I'm so sorry! I was in detention and it slipped my mind." Peter was still out of from running.

Wendy looked at the flowers, feeling a bit hurt. _"It slipped my mind. You slipped my mind."_

"I had a solo dance."

"And I missed it!"' Peter facepalmed. He muttered how he should have remembered and was getting after himself.

Seeing this made Wendy not feel so hurt anymore. Peter usually put Wendy first it was easy to forgive him. She grabbed his left wrist with her only free hand, the other hand holding the flowers. "It's okay Peter, I'm not mad."

"I really am sorry Wendy." Peter finally looked at Wendy's recital dress. She looked adorable in her tutu and strands of hairs finally coming loose from her bun. "I'm sorry I missed seeing you dance your solo in this dress." Peter grabbed the end of the tutu to pull her closer.

Wendy laughed and stopped him by swatting her flowers at him. "Well that's your punishment for forgetting."

* * *

Mulan was in her room when she heard a knock on her window. She looked up from her crossword puzzle to hesitantly go see who was at her window. She felt relieved when she saw it was just Li. She opened the window to let him sneak in, her parents were asleep by this time. Knocking at Mulan's window was something Li use to do often in middle school but towards high school he slowly stopped. Li looked around in her room that was filled with soccer posters and pictures of family. Li couldn't remember the last time he was actually in Mulan's house, he usually asked for her at the door and they left before Mulan's parents could invite him in.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Mulan. She sat back down on her blue covered bed, she sat cross legged in her grey sweatpants and small green T-shirt.

"I was just sitting at home and decided I wanted to see you." Li sat down on the other side of the bed.

Since Li and Meg started dating Mulan hasn't seen much of him. She started missing him. She tried forgetting her crush on Li, but she was so use to her childhood friend she had a hard time doing that. Meredith tried convincing Mulan to throw a football at Li and knock sense into him, that Mulan has always had a crush on him. Esmeralda suggested dating someone new would help get Li off her mind, Mulan felt her cheeks get hot. She's only dated one guy in middle school and that didn't last long. Mulan heard Li laugh. She looked over at him to see what was so funny.

"Why are you blushing?" Li asked. "When you do that it reminds me you're a girl."

Mulan raised an eyebrow, "You have to be reminded I'm not a boy?"

"Ah...no that's not what I meant. You see-" Mulan laughed to show Li she was just kidding, she gave Li a shove and Li shoved her back leading them to their usual play wrestling. Li finally had Mulan pinned down with one hand used the other hand to give her a noogie. Mulan tried pushing him off but Li seemed to be the only guy that was stronger then her. She almost had him off her when she heard a ringtone. Li moved off her to read the text message.

"It's from Meg." Li looked at the time on the phone. "Oh wow I didn't notice how late it got so fast." Li walked to the window that was still open.

"Goodnight." Mulan called out with a smile.

Li looked back before leaving through the window. "Goodnight." He said with a smile also.

* * *

 **I tried updating as fast as I could without writing something crappy. Peter Pan thinking girls are lovely and smart was something I took from the book of Peter Pan from my library. I thought it was adorable how highly he thought of girls and decided to put it in the fanfiction. So you'll read a lot of Peter Pan and Mulan right now so I could focus on different characters, you might not see Ariel and Belle much in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19 Mortimer's Theater

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I noticed I had some typos so I went back to fix them if you want to go back and read it. I need to start checking the chapters before I post it. Anyways I'm pretty happy I decided to write about Peter Pan so you could get to know my version of him. I've actually been reading Peter x Wendy stories lately. I just always loved the pair, I love a wild adventurous Peter and proper lady like Wendy. They're so different its it's easy to love them. Enough already, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mulan was getting to school with a breakfast bar, she woke up a bit late after her late night visit. Mulan had a habit of moving a lot when she sleeps, this time she dreamt of her and her friends playing volley ball on the beach, but instead of spiking a volley ball she hit her alarm clock and it fell to the floor unplugging from the outlet. She went to her locker to grab a few things for her class when she saw Li come up to her. He had his hair faded on the sides, the hair on top spiked up, he wore his favorite olive green sweater, but he looked bothered. He stopped when he saw Mulan.

"Morning" he said still distracted by his thoughts.

"Morning Li" Mulan said with a mouth full of blueberry and honey nut breakfast bar. "Is something wrong?"

Mulan was surprised when she saw Li groan and lean into the lockers. Mulan couldn't tell if he was mad or worried or even annoyed. She chewed and finished the last of her breakfast bar then crumbled the wrapper in her hand before she listened to Li tell her what was bothering him. "It's Meg, we've been fighting all week and I don't know how to stop it. I'm starting to think we don't really have much in common as I first thought."

Mulan didn't feel comfortable giving relationship advice to the guy she liked. As much as she didn't want to she would try helping Li, she also didn't like seeing him stressed. She knew Meg and Li weren't exactly a match made in heaven, but he did look happy with her...well when they aren't fighting. Something she noticed was that they could never agree on a date, Li liked to go hiking, have picnics, he was a outdoors man. Meg liked parties, concerts, she liked a place with a scene. They were definitely ridiculously different people. Mulan was going to give up when her phone buzzed with an e-mail, it was a e-mail from Mortimer's theater, there was a big action movie marathon this weekend. If there was one thing Meg and Li had in common it was that they both liked action movies.

"This is a great idea! Li you should take Meg to the action marathon at the movie theater this weekend." Mulan showed Li the e-mail.

"Mulan your a genius, thanks. This could help us feel less tense with all the fighting." Li smiled at Mulan then left to tell Meg.

"You're mad you know that?"

Mulan turned out quickly to see Meredith behind her. Meredith was in her green cargo pants, a cute white T-shirt with a cartoon bear on it, her curly orange hair was let down free. Meredith happened to over hear Li and Mulan. She knew Mulan has always liked Li, so giving him relationship advice wasn't normal.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"I was just helping as a friend. What's wrong with that?" Mulan closed her locker. They started walking to class together.

"What's wrong is that they are so wrong for each other. I don't understand why you don't just tell Li how you feel about him."

Mulan stopped Meredith in her tracks, she made sure no one was close enough to listen. "Meredith you see how Meg and Li fight, if me and Li were to go out that could be us fighting. I don't want us to fight so much we wouldn't be able to go back to friends. "

Meredith wrinkled her nose, Mulan and Li have never fought before as long as Meredith has known them. They weren't exactly the same but they balanced each other out with their differences, Mulan always helped Li relax and have fun while Li made sure to keep Mulan focused on what was important. It was obvious to their friends that they were suppose to be together. Obvious to everyone but Mulan and Li. Meredith decided to let it go and walk to class with Mulan.

On the other side of the hallway was Peter Pan and John. They were a strange combo of friends, usually John wouldn't give the time of day to someone so wild and unpredictable, but Wendy was the person to introduce the two boys so John knew Peter was a good person. Peter was with John to hear about Wendy's dance recital, he would have rather hear about it from Wendy but she was with her English teacher, talking about a book report.

"Peter if you wouldn't pull so many childish pranks you could have seen Wendy's dance recital." John said as he cleaned his chocolate brown framed glasses with a cloth.

"John if you saw Mr. Donald's face yesterday with that paint you would understand why I love pulling pranks." Peter said, chuckling after picturing Mr. Donald's face again. Peter couldn't help it, something about grown ups bothered Peter, he just saw them as someone who got in the way of having fun. Peter was known for causing mischief around Neverland high school, but Peter was actually connected to the school more then people knew.

"Yes", John said then rolled his eyes, "I'm sure it was hilarious."

Peter was going to say something when he felt two hands cover his eyes, he was clueless to who it could be till he heard a familiar giggle. He turned around to find Wendy in a blue peasant shirt and white pants.

"Good morning Peter Pan." Wendy said cheerfully.

"Good morning Wendy Darling." Peter said.

"Wendy did you turn in your book report?"John asked. He felt like Wendy and Peter forgot he was here, usually the two were in their own little world.

"Oh John, yes yes I did. Have you told Peter about the party?" Wendy asked as she put her book in her school bag. Peter lit up when he heard the word party. "Party?" Peter repeated. A big smile was on his face.

"My parents are having a small party for my recital. I was hoping you would be there." Wendy said. She couldn't imagine having a party and not having Peter Pan there.

"Our relatives shall be there, aunt Isabelle, uncle Jake, grandmother Kathryn." As John went on with the list of relatives. Peter bit his lip, he got nervous thinking about all those grown ups.

"Peter", Wendy interrupted John, "It's tomorrow at six in the evening. You'll be there won't you?"

Peter wanted to say no, but the look on Wendy's face was too precious to let down. "Of course I will." Peter said with a nervous smile.

The bell rang and Neverlands students went to class. The first class of the day always went by slow. In math class with Mrs. Daisy Drizella was sleeping on her algebra homework, she drooled on the equations she never did last night. Mal was flipping through a magazine, even Jane the star student was daydreaming in class. Mr. Goofy's history class was too sleepy to pay any attention to what he was teaching. In Peter's science class, he was trying to throw as many paper balls in the recycling bin without the teacher noticing. He was having a contest with Slightly, which boy could throw the most paper balls in the recycling bin? They were going to find out. Finally the bell rang and the students hurried out of class to see their friends.

"Peter guess what's going on this weekend? There's a action movie marathon at Mortimer's theater. They're showing every good action movie they can this whole weekend. We have to go, it'll be great!" Slightly said as he was reading the e-mail he just got from the theater.

"That sounds awesome, let's go tell the lost boys." Peter hurried with Slightly to tell the lost boys the news. Of course Peter knew he promised Wendy he would go to her family party. Peter Pan wouldn't forget something like that, he's too mature, too responsible, too...oh...wait...hmm well let's just see how this will end shall we?

* * *

 **I should put Peter Pan in this story more often, it's called NEVERLANDS adventures yet he's been in the story maybe three times. I'm hoping to update faster. I left Fanfiction for a while and stopped writing short stories now I want to get back into writing. So I've been looking up a lot about Peter Pan and seen that he has a lot of love interests in books, I personally love Wendy and Peter. They're one of my favorite Disney characters and even though they never last together in books or movies I love reading romance fanfictions about them. Just curious who do you like to see Peter Pan with?**

 **I hope someone notices that Mortimer is Mortimer mouse and he owns the movie theater in the story, I like putting as many Disney characters as I can, even small ones as background characters in the story.**

 **Also I know Wendy has a daughter name Jane but when I write Jane in the story I'm writing about Jane from Tarzan, just in case you got confused. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now I must finish reading a fanfiction. Please leave a review. I love reading them.**


	20. Chapter 20 She's Not Right For You!

**I hope the last chapter was good, I'm trying to keep this organized and focus om two characters at a time. I don't like how sloppy this story has been. I've been thinking since I have been reading a lot of Peter Pan stories maybe I should write one, but it's just something to think about. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Belle was carrying her books as she walked out of school,they were heavy and Belle had stacked the three books on her hands so high that she had a hard time seeing in front of her. Usually Aladdin helped with her books, but he had gone home with a slight cold. Belle stayed a little late after school to help Ariel paint some setting for the school play, she couldn't stay any longer, she had to help her papa with dinner. Belle's papa was a talented inventor, he tried selling his inventions yet no one seemed to have any uses for it, but he was a terrible cook and Belle couldn't eat another fast food meal. She rather cook dinner.

Belle was outside at the front of the school, she was walking down the steps when she felt her foot slip, her heart was beating fast. Belle braced herself to fall down face first on the hard concrete floor. Her eyes were still closed yet she didn't feel the rough ground, no bump forming on her head, she was perfectly safe. Belle opened her eyes in surprise then saw our Peter Pan had caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" Peter asked in concern. He held Belle with his hands on her shoulders to stop her from falling.

Belle fixed her balance and grabbed her books off the floor. "Yes I'm fine." Belle smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Thank you so much...uh...umm...I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Peter", Peter gave Belle a full grin smile, "Peter Pan, hey your Aladdin's girlfriend aren't you?"

Belle was a bit surprised, first after a month at her new school she finally met Peter Pan, she's heard of him but never got to meet him. And she was surprised that he even knew Aladdin and her were dating. Belle was going to question how he knew, but Aladdin had been going to the school longer then her, Aladdin and Peter Pan must have talked to each other. It _was_ Aladdin that told Belle about Peter Pan's party the first week of school.

"Oh yes I'm Belle." She put her hand out for Peter to shake but he just laughed.

"I know your name, everyone knows your name, it's _you_ who's still new here." Peter said with a amusing smile. It was true, everyone knew who Belle was, it was a small school even if it felt big news traveled fast. It wasn't long after they started dating that Peter was already told through school gossip. Aladdin and Peter talked enough to know who each other were and that they could get along, of course Peter stuck with the lost boys and Darling children .

"You're coming out of school late. You didn't have detention did you? You don't look like someone who would be in detention." Peter said.

Belle shook off how Peter already knew her to answer him. "No actually I was helping paint some settings for the school play." They both started walking the same way on the sidewalk. Peter was going home to babysit his little sister Maribelle and Belle was of course going home to make dinner. Belle felt uncomfortable in the silence so she tried making small talk.

"And you're dating that Wendy girl." Belle stated, hoping to make conversation. She didn't expect Peter to deny it so quickly.

"What? No no! We're just friends...best friends actually!" Peter seemed to get red whenever someone mistaked him and Wendy for a couple then somehow sounded unsure when he said they were just friends. "We've always been friends."

"Oh sorry, I didn't meant to make any assumptions. I didn't ask before, why did you stay at school late?"

"I was in detention for being late to class too many times. I'm almost always in detention." Peter Pan said in a casual tone.

"And the principal hasn't got after you for that?" Belle was surprised. If Peter was that much of a trouble maker he should have been expelled by now. This was only Peter's sophomore year.

Peter laughed like it was the funniest thing he's heard all day. "Me and Mr. Mouse have a certain understanding, I never get into too much trouble."

"Certain understanding?" Belle asked curiously.

"Yeah, umm it's complicated." Peter put his hands on his pockets and let his favorite snapback lower down on his face to block the sun from his eyes.

* * *

Mulan was sitting by the movie theater, the lines were already long with people buying tickets for the marathon. The marathon started at six but people came at five clock, it was suppose to end at midnight. Meredith and Esmeralda were suppose to meet her here, she got a text from Meredith saying that they were having car trouble, Esmeralda's car wasn't in the best condition but it got her around her town.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you here."' Li was behind her alone.

Mulan smiled, "Where's Meg?"

"Must be running late." Li leaned against the building, he already bought a tickets for Meg and him.

"Mulan can I ask you something?' Li asked. His hands were in his pockets, he thought about how Meg was late, about how they seemed to pick a fight about anything about each other, how sometimes it felt like they were completely wrong for each other.

"You can ask me anything" Mulan gave a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What's on your mind?"

Li liked that about Mulan. She was his comfort place, whatever was on his mind she would listen, when he needed to hear something true about himself no one would say she would set him straight, she was his best friend. "What do you think of Meg?"

"Oh...well I think she's smart, funny, an awesome bowler-" "No no I meant what do you think of her for me?" Li interrupted her.

 _She's not right for you_ , was what Mulan wished she could bring herself to say. Before Mulan could answer Esmeralda, Meredith, and Meg were there.

"Mulan! Sorry we're late! My car broke down so we called Meg for a ride." Esmeralda motioned at Meg who just waved.

"It's okay I didn't wait long." Mulan was going to say bye to Li and Meg but Meredith rushed Esmeralda and Mulan to the line."Come on they're going to run out of tickets!"

* * *

Peter was with the lost boys in the movie theater. They were all holding popcorn, candy, big cups of soda, the first movie was being shown. Peter was eating a handful of gummy worms, Slightly was slurping his orange soda, the twins shared nachos that were drowning in cheese, and the rest of the boys were in awe with the movie. Peter felt his phone vibrate but decided to ignore it, he kept feeling it vibrate with text messages so he sighed in annoyance and slouched in his seat to hide the phone light. He opened the messages to see who could be trying to reach him, the first message was from Wendy asking if he was still going to her party, the other messages was from John reminding Peter of the party.

 _"The party! I forgot about that! Aw Wendy is gonna be devastated if I miss it."_ Peter slipped his phone back in his pocket. He looked at the boys, he didn't want to ditch them either. Peter tried to quietly leave his seat when he saw Slightly turn to him. "Peter where are you off to?"

"I"m just gonna go to the bathroom." Peter hurried outside and used the backdoor of the movie theater, if he got caught leaving he would have to pay for another ticket.

Peter was hurrying to change his clothes into something more formal at his house. He tried looking for his best looking shirt in a rush then was off to Wendy's. He didn't want to let her down again after missing her dance recital. He never liked being a reason why Wendy would feel sad, when he was with Wendy he felt joy, excitement, and his stomach did black flips for whatever reason he couldn't explain.

Peter made it to Wendy's house a little late but still in time to meet her family. He knocked on the door and waited till someone answered it, he quickly took of his snapback and his fixed his hair. Finally Wendy's mother opened the door, "Oh Peter you came, how lovely. Please come in."

Peter nervously walked inside to see everyone nicely dressed. The dining room held the food platters, a punch bowl, and plates. Wendy's little cousins were playing under the table, using it as a fort while the grown ups talked to each other in the living room.

"Oh good Peter you're here!" Wendy greeted him with a hug.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you down." Peter let go from the hug and looked at Wendy in her champaign colored dress that stopped above her knees, the sleeves ended at the elbows, and the sweetheart neckline flattered her. "Wendy you look great."

Wendy smiled innocently. "Why thank you Peter."

"Peter!"

Michael, Wendy's little brother ran to hug Peter. Peter Pan was Michael's favorite person, Peter would always play with him and told him about his "adventures" he would go on.

"I'm glad you came! Come look at the fort we made under the table." Peter was pulled by Michael, Peter turned to give Wendy a apologetic smile and she just smiled back.

* * *

Mulan was in the seats with her friends watching the ending to the first movie. She kept thinking of Li's question. If the girls didn't arrive yet what would she say? Would she have actually said how she felt or tell him a lie? She looked slightly back at Li and Meg who looked happy while watching the movie, Meg rested her head on Li's shoulder, something Mulan wanted to do. Mulan thought of what Esmeralda said, about just moving on to a new guy. It didn't feel like her and Li had a chance.

Meanwhile Li was trying to pay attention to the movie, but he kept looking over at Mulan and the other girls. He didn't feel like this date was helping Meg and him, they already fought at the snack bar while the others went in to the theater. He imagined himself with them, Meredith would have made fun of any clichè in the movie "oh that's original" she would say, Esmeralda would munch out on the popcorn and the gummy worms she mixed in it, and Mulan and him would share the the Dr. Pepper and lemonade mix drink they would have bought. That's what he wanted.

* * *

Peter Pan was playing with the kids and their imaginary castle that they decided the fort should be. Of course Peter left the castle for a "adventure" with Wendy and the grown ups. Wendy was introducing Peter to her aunt and uncle, Peter tried looking calm but was jittery thinking of the movie marathon he had to go back to. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened as big as a window. The movie was almost over! He had to think of an excuse for leaving the party.

"Wendy I forgot I...uh had a present for you in my car, I'm just going to go get it right now!" Peter hurried out the door and to the movie theater.

"But Peter you don't have a car." Wendy said confusingly but Peter was out the door before he could hear her.

He hurried to the movie theater then turned to the back door to sneak back in. He sat back down in the seat next to Slighlty. Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone got up to stretch, the first movie had ended so it was time to take a break and go to the snack bar and get more food.

"Peter where have you been?" Tootle asked.

"I've been here the whole time." Peter said acting as if it was true. He ate the now cold popcorn he left behind.

"Peter did you change your clothes?" Cubby asked. He tilted his head trying to remember if that was the shirt Peter was wearing before.

"Yeah, what do you think? That I ran home to change my shirt?" Peter laughed nervously. "Let's go get more snacks." He tried distracting the boys from his change of clothes.

Mulan was sitting in her seat in the theater waiting for her friends to finish refilling their popcorn bin. She looked at the flyer showing all the movies that was suppose to be shown that night.

"Hey you."

Mulan was pleasantly surprised to see Li sitting next to her. They laughed and talked about the movie they just saw. Something felt right about this for both of them. Meg and the girls were walking back in the theater. Meg noticed Li wth Mulan, how happy he looked.

"Wow those two get along so well...almost as if they're a real couple." Meg mumbled to herself, her eyes drooping and she softly bit her lip.

* * *

 **And I'll stop here. My eyes are killing me, it's like almost going to be midnight and I've been on my tabLet and phone a lot this past weekend.**

 **I really hope everyone is enjoying the story, I really like writing this story. I'm also close to thinking of something for a Peter Pan story maybe I'll start that. I promise to update the next chapter tomorrow to finish Peter Pan and Mulan story. I already know the endings. Goodnight**

 **And don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21 End of The Night

Peter was tired and out of breath after sneaking back in the movie theater for the second time. He managed to juggle the movie marathon and party during two movies, he had a tear in the knee of his pants after tripping on the sidewalk while on his way back to the party. "Oh Peter what happened to you?" Wendy looked like Peter practically fell off a cliff when she saw his bruised knee. Peter tried to tell her it was just a scratch, but she pulled him to the bathroom to aid his knee. By the time she finished Peter had to hurry back to the movie theater. Peter sat down right when the third movie was about to start, with the lights off, the chair being cozy and warm, and all the running, Peter felt his eyes close and gently fell asleep.

In a different row in the theater was Li and Meg, Meg was looking at Li closely studying him. He was watching the movie, but every mornow and then he would glance at Mulan. Meg wasn't blind to her surroundings. She knew Li and Mulan had a close friendship, she just never saw how close they really were till now. Mulan seemed to look uncomfortable every time she was with Li and Meg. Now it made sense, and Meg didn't want to keep someone she didn't love away from someone who actually does.

Meg pulled Li close to her "Li...can we go to the hallway for a moment?"

"Right now?" Li looked surprised, he wanted to stay for the movie, but Meg looked bothered. They got up to go to the hallway to talk.

* * *

Peter yawned as he woke up, the movie was still showing and it was halfway done. Peter jumped up in his seat. He was missing Wendy's party! He was doing so well being at two places at once he didn't want to mess up now. He dropped his popcorn as he got up to run out of the movie theater. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter what is going on? You've been running around the movie theater all night?" Slightly asked.

"Yeah Peter" said one twin in a purple T-shirt.

"Where are you going now?" The other twin asked who wore a grey tank shirt and jean jacket.

Peter tried coming up with a excuse. He already said he was going to the bathroom twice, refilled his soda, and got extra popcorn three times. He couldn't tell his friends the truth. He didn't want it to look as if he was putting Wendy before them, they were all excited to come to the movie marathon.

"I just...uhh have to take this phone call." Peter held his phone to his ear as if he was about to talk to someone. "Sorry I have to take this." Peter got up and walked quickly to the door.

Peter was in such a rush he ran into Li and Meg, he apologized to them quickly them hurried to the exit door in the back. When he tried opening it it wouldn't budge. Outside the door was the janitor and his garbage bag, he was bending down to get some mud of his shoes and laid the heavy garbage bag in front of the exit door. Peter ran to the front door of the movie theater, he looked around to make sure none of the workers were paying attention. The people at the snack bar were talking, the person who took the ticket stubs looked as if he was falling asleep, and there was six more people in the lobby to take the attention away.

Peter quietly snuck to the entrance doors. He opened the door and was about to hurry to the party when he saw Bobby Zimmeruski in the ticket booth. He had his signature blue shaded glasses on and seemed to be distracted by a magazine till Rapunzel and Anna walking to the ticket booth.

Bobby tilted his head up to see the two customers. He lowered his blue shades, "Ladies, interested in our movie marathon tickets?" He held two tickets and waited fire the girls to get their money.

Peter bent down to crawl behind the girls subtly. He tried making himself as small as possible. After he finally made it past them he heard Bobby say "Remember once you leave you have to buy another ticket to get back in."

Peter ran quickly to Wendy's house. He could feel himself running out of breath and his legs feeling like lead. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. Peter avoided any rocks or bikes on the neighborhood sidewalk. He jumped on each step of Wendy's house once he got there and slipped himself back inside the house.

When he closed the door he was greeted by a suspicious Wendy. "Peter what is going on tonight? You've been acting strange."

"Strange? How?" Peter tried looking innocent, he quickly pulled off his hat.

"You're running in and out of the house, you have a tear in your pants, and you keep talking about this gift you yet to give me." Wendy crossed her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.

"Wendy...I...look I'm sorry. I promise I want to be here really." Peter grabbed her hand and was ready to walk back to her living room when he felt his phone buzz. He took it out to see a text message from Cubby. "Where are you? Did you leave the movie theater?"

Peter bit his lip, he knew he had to make believe that he was still there. He looked at Wendy with a worried expression and Wendy already knew what he was going to say.

"Wendy I have to step outside for just a moment." Peter let go of her hand.

"Peter why can't you just tell me where you are going?" Wendy asked. Now she felt inpatient. She let Peter go, but she was going to find out where he was going.

* * *

Li was puzzled to what he was hearing. Meg wanted to break up? Had their fights finally get to her? And why all of the sudden? "Meg you really want to break up?"

"Li this won't work out and I don't want to hold you back from anyone." Meg tried saying this as gentle as she could, she hoped Li would get the hint to who she meant by _anyone_. Meg gave him a kiss on the cheek then started walking to the entrance. Li was left clueless to what brought this sudden breakup. He didn't know what to do besides go back inside the theater. He looked at the empty two seats that used to be Li's and Meg's, Li didn't want to spend the rest of the night alone. He looked over at Mulan and the girls, there was a empty seat next to Mulan. Somehow that made his heart skip, yet this wasn't the time Li got Megs hint about who that _anyone_ was. Li made his way to his group of friends who were surprised to see him.

"Where's Meg?" Asked Esmeralda.

Li sat down next to Mulan, he pulled his jacket closer to him to keep warm. "Um, well we just broke up."

"What? Why?" Meredith asked surprised.

"It's pretty hard to explain right now." Li got comfortable in his new theater seat. He turned to Mulan to give her a small smile which she returned. The group of friends enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

Peter hurried to the movie theater. He thanked the universe that Bobby seemed to be falling asleep in the ticket booth. Peter took a deep breath before sneaking his way into the movie theater, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he worried it might be someone working at the movie theater busting him for trying to sneak back in. Peter turned around and was surprised to see Wendy.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on now?" Wendy asked. She looked at the movie theater building and saw all the posters of action movies, a banner saying "Mortimer's Action Movie Marathon" on the ticket booths, and a sleeping Bobby in the ticket booth.

Peter sighed, he knew everything would fall apart. "Okay here's what's been going on, I know I promised you I would be at your party, but I forgot and told the lost boys I would go to the action movie marathon. So I've been running back and forth trying to keep up with the party and movie marathon."

"You really did all that?" Wendy was surprised, she didn't expect such a stressful night from Peter bit his tired eyes gave her the answer. "Oh Peter, you're too wonderful. You actually did all that so you wouldn't let your friends down."

"I just didn't want to let you down again after missing your dance recital." Peter looked back at the movie theater. "But you know what? The lost boys could go one night without me. I made a promise to you first, so let's go back to the party."' Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and was ready to go till Wendy pulled his hand back to stop Peter.

"Peter you honestly want to go back to a stuffy boring party with my family?" Wendy giggled. "Even I wouldn't want to be there, Let's stay here for the movie marathon."

Peter Pan had a huge grin on his face after hearing that. Wendy took her small high heels off then they both ran to the back of the movie theater where Peter successfully snuck them in to finish the movie marathon.


	22. Chapter 22 awkward first impressions

Rapunzel was holding her paint brush as steady as possible as she glided the green paint on her drawing smoothly. The sun light from the open window made the colors on the painting pop off the canvas, it was making the paint dry faster also with the heat from the sun. Painting always relaxed her. It was Rapunzel's favorite hobby. Suddenly she felt a wad of paper hit her head. She gasped when she saw that her hand ran across the canvas and spread the green paint more then she wanted. Rapunzel looked over to see Meredith trying to look innocent on Rapunzel's lavender colored bed.

"Don't you have any patience?" Rapunzel asked as she thought of how to cover up her mistake on the canvas.

"You said we would go to the lake today." Meredith had her backpack full of water bottles, snacks, and a blanket. The lake was a popular hang out place for the teenagers at Walt Town. The girls planned to spend the day there till sunset, it was one of their favorite activities. The girls were a odd pair of friends, but with Rapunzel's playfulness and bubbly personality and Meredith's maturity and serious personality, the girls balanced each other out. Rapunzel saw it was no use to try fixing the painting while Meredith was already tired of waiting. Rapunzel grabbed her blue jean backpack that had flower patches stitched on it.

The weather was perfect for the lake. It was warm so that it encouraged people to cool down with the lake, the flowers were sprouting out everywhere to add color to the already magical place Walt Town is. The lake was a light blue with with different glistening colors, ducks and turtles lived on top of the lake while fish ruled under the lake. The lake was already filled with a few Neverland high school students with blankets and music. Anna was with Ariel and Meg enjoying the music, Tiana was enjoying the view of the lake with Belle and Aladdin, the other students enjoyed either eating a snack or playing frisbee. Rapunzel and Meredith set there blankets down to get comfortable. Even the blankets showed how different the two girls personality was, Rapunzel brought a purple blanket with a golden flower in the center while Meredith brought a navy blue blanket with a bear in the center.

The girls enjoyed laying in the sun till Rapunzel felt a volley ball bounce on her bare stomach since she wore a blue peasant crop top that day. She looked up quickly to see Flynn Ryder give her a apologetic smile. "Sorry I must have hit it too far."

Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel knew very little about each other, their friends were friends, but they seemed to have been out of each other's way at school. One of the few things Rapunzel knew about Flynn was that he seemed to be in the group of trouble makers at school, even though he was a friendly guy, he was usually seen with the Stabbington brothers but was also had other good friends. Flynn saw Rapunzel as a good girl and would be lying if he didn't admit he thought she was pretty too yet the two never seemed interested enough to talk to each other.

"A volley ball game? Do you mind if we join Flynn?" Meredith sat up on her blanket.

"Go ahead." Flynn motioned to the group of friends he came with.

The girls joined Flynn, Eric, Tiger Lily, and Jasmine to play volley ball. Ryan was sitting next to Snow White in a private area of the lake, the two had become the main high school sweethearts since they got together. It bothered Grimhilde at first for losing Ryan to Snow White, but she got over it soon. Ryan was laying his head on Snow White's lap as she admired the beauty of a flower she picked. Ryan was close to falling asleep with the peaceful area they were in. His eyes opened when he felt flower petals drop on his nose, he heard Snow White quietly mutter "he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..."'

Ryan smiled then pulled her face down towards him for a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart Snow White swept the flower petals off her lap. "Snow I was thinking that maybe it's time I meet your parents. We've been together for a while now and I still haven't properly met them."

Snow White's face brighten up. She always excitedly talked about Ryan to her uncles at home, they have asked about meeting him, she just didn't know when was the right time. She imagined the perfect dinner to introduce Ryan, how he'll tell her uncles about the charity work he's done, the funny jokes her uncle would say that Ryan would laugh at, everyone would get along perfectly.

"Come over tomorrow for dinner. You can meet my family and I'll cook dinner." Snow White ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can't wait." And Ryan gave his charming smile.

Eric hit the ball towards Meredith who bounce it back up in the air before it could hit the ground. The girls had been winning since they could reach the ball faster then the guys, yet the boys could hit the ball farther. The wind blew the ball back to the girls side which Rapunzel quickly hit back towards Flynn while sliding on her knees. Flynn hit the ball too hard and it curved straight to Rapunzel's face.

"Ow!" Rapunzel held her nose as if it would stop it from hurting.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Flynn hurried to check on Rapunzel. He moved her golden blonde hair out of her face to see her nose, he noticed the few freckles she had on her nose. He smiled as her emerald green eyes widened childlike as she gazed up to him. It was the first thing Flynn always noticed about her, the color of Rapunzel's eyes would just pop like jewels.

"Is there a bruise on my nose?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn gave out a small laugh, "Nah you're nose is fine." Meredith came over also to check on Rapunzel.

Soon the group grew tired of playing volley ball and people started leaving the lake. Flynn threw the volley ball back to Eric so he can put it in his car backseat. It was a Saturday and Flynn had the house to himself once again while his mom was at a business trip that weekend. Flynn took this chance to invite his friends over for pizza. Rapunzel was a bit hesitant but decided to go with Meredith. Flynn's den was cozy with a blue corduroy couch, a TV, and game system. Flynn set the pizza on the desk in the room for everyone "Everyone dig in!"

"So where's your mom?" Meredith asked with a mouth full of pepperoni.

"Eh, she works for this big company so she goes to these business trips a lot." Flynn took a big piece of pizza from the box. Flynn's mom was out of the house often, he didn't mind though, they've never been that close.

Soon everyone started playing with the game system. They divided into teams to play the game, Rapunzel wasn't so good with video games. She never got into playing them much, she would get confused with all the buttons on the controller and she was more of a out doors person. Meredith was a competitive person especially with video games, she would cheer every time she won in the video game. Rapunzel put the controller down to go to the bathroom.

After she came out she saw a few pictures on the hallway wall. There were pictures of mostly a tall women with curly black hair and well manicured nails. She was very photogenic in each picture that she had taken professionally. Then there was this picture of a young Flynn with very long hair and a face covered in dirt, he was obviously enjoying the backyard that was in the background. Rapunzel had never seen Flynn look so innocent, it was so adorable that she didn't notice Flynn behind her.

"Got lost Blondie?" Flynn asked. He leaned forward to see the picture Rapunzel was looking at.

"Oh I was looking at the pictures. Is this your mom?" Rapunzel looked at the lady in the picture again.

Flynn looked uncomfortable at the picture. "Yeah that's her, she really loves taking pictures. Anything that shows off her looks."

Rapunzel looked at the women and then the picture of Flynn. There was very little similarities between them. She looked everywhere else on the wall but couldn't find any pictures of both Flynn and his mom. With how Flynn sounded when he talked about her Rapunzel assumed they weren't comfortable with each other.

"Well she looks beautiful." Rapunzel said.

"How's your nose feelingg?" Flynn asked to get off the subject of his mom.

Rapunzel rubbed it where the ball hit it, it still hurt and she felt like there might be a bruise forming. "The ball really hit me hard."

"Let me get some ice for you, come on."

The kitchen had black tile flooring, cream colored cabinets and counters, the silver fridge was clear with no pictures or magnets. The windows were covered with black curtains which made the kitchen room a bit dim. Rapunzel sat on the counter next to the fridge while Flynn grabbed paper towels to wrap the ice in. He gently put the wrapped ice on Rapunzel's nose then she held on to it with both hands. Rapunzel felt a awkward silence in the room, the two had never been alone before. Rapunzel studied Flynn's face in this moment, she took the time to notice his brown hair that didn't come close to his mom's pitch black hair, his brown always had a playful look in them especially when he was in trouble, and his naturally pinkish lips looked soft.

"Why are you staring at me?" Flynn asked with his now curious eyes. "Is it because of my good looks? Yeah I get that a lot, I look even better with my smolder." Flynn gave this funny look he was convinced was his smolder, something he tried charming girls with. The face was so silly Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh.

"That's your smolder? What a funny face."

"Funny? But you have to be falling for me with that smolder?" Flynn teased "Admit it." The two laughed at this playful moment, the mood seemed less awkward and more friendly. The wrapped ice fell from Rapunzel's hands and onto the floor, she leaned a little too forward to try to catch it but was close to falling face first on the floor. Flynn tried catching her but she ended up making them both fall on the floor. Now the two were in a awkward position and were too surprised at first.

"Am I interrupting something?" A tall women with black curly hair, icy blue eyes that narrowed straight to Rapunzel, and a maroon velvet dress with a short slit on the right side was at the kitchen door and held black planner book.

"Mom." Flynn gently but quickly pushed Rapunzel off to stand up.

"Mom..." Rapunzel stood up quickly. Flynn's mom looked beautiful in the pictures yet right now she looked terrifying. Her eyes felt like daggers.

"Who do we have here?" Flynn's mother smacked her planner book onto the counter, the smack sound made Rapunzel jumped slightly.

Flynn put his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder , her long blonde hair was put up in a braid and it swayed when she turned her head to Flynn. "This is a friend from school, her name is Rapunzel."

Flynn's mom walked to Rapunzel in her black high heels which made Rapunzel's heart beat faster. His mom studied Rapunzel head to toe, Rapunzel's golden blonde hair that was in a braid with purple hair clips, her blue crop top that left her stomach for the world to see, her dark blue jeans and brown flats, all of this left his mom unimpressed. Rapunzel put out her shaky hand for Flynn's mom to shake. "Hello I'm Rapunzel."

Flynn's mom looked at the hand for a few seconds then slowly shook it. "I'm Flynn's mother, Gothel."


	23. Chapter 23 Character background 2

**And here's another character background because it's been a while and Disney has a lot of characters. I noticed I'm already in chapter 22, so this story might actually have more then 30 chapters. I already know how to end the story but since we're not even close to the ending I won't be using that idea for a long time.**

Peter Barrie Pan - Peter Pan may not be seen a lot during school but he is a very well known student at "Neverland" high school, he seems to get along with everyone he meets when he's not in detention for his usual pranks. Even though he's very social Peter sticks to his lost boys or the Darling children. He is also known for his parties which everyone will always be invited to, he is outgoing, funny, and quite clever, it's no wonder most girls usually swoon when they seem him. Though it could be Peter being oblivious to any girls affection he often has his eyes on Wendy, even if he claims to just be friends. Peter Pan is a boy who will never want to grow up and avoids it as much as he can, this means he tries staying out of responsibilities, having as much fun as possible, and won't even look at college brochures. Because growing up means change and change is something Peter Pan will never want. Who would want to change a good life with friends and a special girl? But will Peter Pan finally accept change this junior year when he finds out he can't keep everything in place.

Physical Appearance: Peter Pan has sun kissed skin from always being outside with the lost boys, he's quite tall at a height of 5'8, and has dark orange hair. He likes to wear band T-shirts, buttons up, or just a sweater. He always wears converse everywhere even if its formal wear since he's most comfortable in them. If there are two things Peter will always wear it's his signature green snapback with a red feather embroidered on it and a thimble he wears around his neck on a chain.

 **Peter Pan is one of my favorite Disney characters. So for Peter Pan I have a few stories planned for him already that I will use later, we're just getting to know him. So he kind of sounds like the center of a attention since the story is called NEVERLAND adventures which explains why I wrote him to be pretty popular but there aren't any main characters in this story. I try focusing on a lot of characters. I like writing for my version of Peter Pan just because it's pretty fun yet it feels hard since he's a bit hard to write.**

Meredith Balfour - Meredith is a spunky tomboy who refuses to wear a dress or learn to be a "proper" lady as her mom says it. She loves her mother dearly but Meredith just wants to be herself and not something her mom wants out of her. Other then that Meredith enjoys the schools soccer team and helps them win every game. She is always there for her friends, even if she seems a bit pushy she only wants them to be happy. Hopefully this year Meredith and her mom can finally meet each other halfway and get along.

Physical Appearance - Meredith is known for her curly red hair, it's beautiful yet wild. She feels comfortable in her soccer uniform but wears sweatshirts and shorts other times. When her mom does manage to get her in a dress it's just skater dress but hey it's a dress she can easily move in.

 **I've seen brave a few times and I won't really change much about Meredith. I like the idea of her being on the soccer team she looked athletic in Brave plus soccer was the first sport that popped in my head. I like writing Meredith just cuz I feel like we should both say the same thing so it's easy for me and it feels like I'm in the story.**

Anna Kirkeby - Anna is in her first year of high school and is excited to start her first year in Neverland High School. She's a excitable girl that dreams of finding true love like in her romance novels and romantic comedy movies. Anna has quite an impression on high school with the movies she watches, this year should be interesting with the reality of high school for Anna. You would think that with having her older sister in school with her Anna would have help with high school but they haven't been the same since their childhood. Now being in the same school maybe the two sisters will become close again.

Physical Appearance - Anna is a natural red head but decided to put in blonde highlights for her new high school life. Anna enjoys light colored floral dresses or a cute pair of shorts. She usually keeps her hair in two braid or keeps it in a messy bun. Anna loves accessories from sun glasses to stylish ankle bracelets.

 **When I watched Frozen Anna looked excited and had an impression of finding love so easily by falling for Hans. But don't think she's a airhead, I know I didn't make her sound very smart. She won't be ditzy in my story she'll just be excited about high school. So yes she's fifteen in my story and a little like me when I first started high school. I had the same idea as her about finding love easily so it's like putting a little bit of myself in her. I know I haven't exactly used her yet, I just mentioned her twice but she'll be here soon.**

Elsa Kirkeby - Elsa is a junior in Neverland High School. She's a shy girl who keeps to herself though no one knows why. It could have something to do that one day in her childhood that might have changed her. Elsa hasn't been close to Anna since they were kids and she wishes to make-up for it, maybe Anna will listen to her when Elsa warns her not to trust everyone in school. Maybe she might even share what ruined their friendship.

Physical Appearance - Elsa always likes her dirty blonde hair in a loose braid, she's not much of a makeup girl but will dab on some lipstick. Elsa enjoys wearing cardigans and capri jeans. The most she will accessorize is her favorite choker necklace with a blue stone on it. When she does feel like dressing up she'll put on a special blue dress.

 **I will bring in Elsa when I write the story for Anna and Elsa which isn't gonna be a long wait. Whenever I think of Anna and Elsa in high school I think of the sisters from 10 Things I Hate About You, they kinda sound the same. I picture Elsa shy at first in school but hopefully she'll bloom in my story. I'm still not completely sure how she'll turn out.**

Esmeralda Westfer - Esmeralda is one of the most gorgeous seniors in school. But with looks comes with brains, she's a hard working girl at school and at her part time job. She lives wth her single parent mom and tries to help around the house as much as she could. Esmeralda has dreams of becoming a professional fashion designer, she also happens to be one of the most stylish students at school. She'll have to go through the challenges to get to that dream.

Physical Appearance - Esmeralda is a confident girl so she loves to wear bold shirts and skirts or comfortable jeans. Her favorite colors to wear is white, green, or purple. Esmeralda keeps her hair down with natural waves. She also seems to be a makeup girl yet still loves her natural beauty.

 **I feel like I might change how I described Esmeralda later in the story I'm not sure. I know she sounds vain or shallow but she really isn't as you can already see from her story I wrote and the times I've mentioned her. I feel like Esmeralda would be a stylish girl in school and I can see her designing clothes. But I like writing her down to earth and being close friends with Meg and Aladdin since she's a friendly character.**

Megan Quinton Onassis - Megan is a street tough girl who moved to Walt Town in eighth grade. She's best friends with Esmeralda and Aladdin. Since Megs parents divorce she had trouble having faith in love, soon her first love broke her heart and she just refused to believe in love since then. Meg dates once in a while but when they say the word love she'll push them aside to avoid any more pain. There is no one in school that can help her believe in love so don't even try. Meg grew a interest in DJing and has her own DJ spot at Peter Pan's parties.

Physical Appearance - Meg feels comfortable in loose T-shirts and ripped skinny jeans. She has auburn curly hair that is always in a hair tie. She is rarely seen without her eye liner and favorite lipstick. Even though she has a tough personality she stands with a 5'4 height.

 **I can picture Meg playing DJ, it's fun to imagine. I don't know why I have it set in my mind that Meg, Esmeralda, and Aladdin would be good friends in school.**

Eugene Flynn Ryder - Eugene goes by Flynn and only let's a few people know. Flynn is a junior. He's a good guy that hangs out with the wrong crowd, the Stabbington brothers and Hans keep him are there to push Flynn to the wrong path. When he isn't with the school villains he's with Eric or Aladdin to remind him what's good and bad. Flynn has a distant relationship with his mom, they try avoiding being alone with each other or even talking. If the right person came maybe they can try pushing Flynn and his mom closer.

Physical Appearance - Flynn has a height of 5'9 and brown hair that stopped at his shoulders. He's usually seen in his favorite blue jean jacket with plaid shirts or V-necks. He has a small goatee that he's had since freshman year. Flynn also has a wrist tattoo of a sun.

 **Flynn isn't exactly a villain but he will be seen with villains like Hans and of course the Stabbington brothers from Tangled. I have no idea why I chose mother Gothel as his mom it just came into my mind the first time I brought Flynn in the story. It's a pretty interesting change.**

Rapunzel Zimmerman - Rapunzel is a talented artist at Neverland high school. She's a happy sophomore that wishes to see her art in museums someday. When she isn't painting she's swimming with the schools swim team. Rapunzel is one of the most friendliest students who is close friends with Meredith and Anna. She works part time at QueenBucks with Esmeralda.

Physical Appearance - Rapunzel has beautiful long blonde hair that reaches her waist. She loves to wear dresses and tights when she isn't in her swim suit for the swim team. Rapunzel accessories her hair with hair clips, hats, or headbands.

 **So I thought of the scene when Flynn and Rapunzel are trapped in the cave with water and she has to make her hair glow, I thought why not put her on the swim team because of that scene. I made her into a artist since she obviously likes to paint in the movie. I thought Rapunzel would wear dresses and tights like a 90s style in school. And she has her blonde long hair in this story so she likes using accessories on it.**

Wendy Moira Angela Darling - Wendy is as her name sounds, a darling. She's moved to Walt Town from England in the third grade and became friends with Peter Pan since then. She is in the creative writing club at Neverland high school, Wendy loves to tell stories so she writes them in short stories. She hopes to become a writer someday. Wendy has always had a slight crush on Peter Pan but he's always been oblivious to her affections, maybe it's about time she moved on this junior year?

Physical Appearance - Wendy has medium length wavy brown hair that she accessorizes with ribbons, she has a posh style that fits her best with dresses or capri pants. She likes light colors but her favorite color is blue.

 **Wendy is like this cute porcelain doll to me so I picture her very sweet and have very good manners. Of course she'll have a fun side, she's still a teenager. I just don't want her to sound too boring, that's something I'm worried about.**

 **I always find myself finishing chapters around one or two in the morning. If I wouldn't get so easily distracted I would update faster. Anyways I will continue the story as soon as I can, I already started on the next story after Rapunzel and Snow White's story. Tell me what y'all think if the characters I would really like to hear.**


	24. Chapter 24 seven uncles

**I'm thinking of writing a new story after this chapter. Right now I've been busy and I say that a lot to cover my laziness but I was actually busy this week and weekend and had a bit of writer's block. I was super tired after the whole week.**

"I'm Flynn's mother, Gothel."

Rapunzel stood frozen in front of Gothel, Gothel easily threatened Rapunzel by just a look. Gothel usually has this power with friends of Flynn's or dates he brought home. She wasn't a people person if that person is under the age of eighteen, she barley even liked children. She tapped her manicured nails as if waiting for Rapunzel to respond. Gothel was in a stale mood after coming home early from her meeting, it didn't go well.

"Mom what are you doing home early? I thought you were going to be gone for two more days." Flynn ignored the uncomfortable conversation between the two ladies. He knew this meant it was time for his friends to leave. His mom looked irritated just by looking at Rapunzel, this was the reason why Flynn only invited friends over when Gothel was away at business.

"My meeting got cancelled." Gothel walked pass Rapunzel and Flynn to open the top cabinet and grab a wine glass, she looked behind her to look for the wine bottle. "Flynn haven't I told you not to bring girls while I'm out of the house?" Gothel made sure to say the word "girl" with a icy tone. She poured herself some wine.

"I'm not with Rapunzel alone, my other friends are in the den." Flynn started nudging Rapunzel out the kitchen. "So I'll just go back in the den with them."

"Flynn,"' Gothel didn't even bother looking at him, she kept her eyes on the wine glass that already has a smudge of lipstick left from her. "Get them out of here."

Flynn sighed which blew some air to his hair and made a few strands fly. He rushed his friends out of the den, he didn't want to explain the reason why they had to leave and just closed the front door at them. Rapunzel didn't look hesitant to leave, with the scare Gothel gave her she felt like it was best that she left. Flynn avoided running into his mom and went straight to his room. This wasn't a fight or disagreement between them, this was their usual routine. Flynn and Gothel had nothing to say to each other, not ever, not at all. Flynn learned that at a very young age after his mom forgot to pick him up at school. Little Flynn was working on his mother's day card that day. He added every shade of red crayons, paint, or color pencils he could find because he knew knew that was Gothel's favorite color. The card may have been soggy from the paint and it may have been hard to read because he accidentally used too much glitter but he put all his love in it. That day all the kids waited for their parents to pick them up from school, all the mother's adored the cards their children made them. Flynn waited with excitement to give his card to his mom. Waited, and waited, and waited, till Flynn was the only kid at the front of the school. There was only one teacher left there to watch over him. The teacher was getting worried by this time, she was about to grab Flynn's hand and lead him inside the school to call his mom until a blue Honda pulled up in front of the school. It was Flynn's mom, she rolled down the window to hurry Flynn to the car. Flynn quickly got in the car and it drove away from the school the second he closed the door.

"Yes Joseph I'm listening, go on." Gothel had her phone between her ear and shoulder and her hands on the wheel. Flynn put his seatbelt on as the car continued driving away. He picked up the card that was on the car seat next to him. Gothel was rambling on the phone with her business partner about a important business meeting that could put her closer to the top of the company. Flynn tried giving Gothel the card, he stretched his little arms as much as he can to give his mom the card.

"What is it Flynn?'" Gothel asked with a annoyed tone. She looked back quickly to see the card, she grabbed the card roughly and set it on the passenger seat. There was no thank you or hug that night at dinner. Flynn wasn't sure if his mom even looked at the card.

Flynn went back to the den to look for his cell phone, the den still had a box of pizza and the video game was still on pause. Flynn turned off the game then sat down on the couch with the pizza. On the corner of the couch was a familiar purple blanket with a golden flower on it, Rapunzel was in such a rush she must have forgotten it. Flynn grabbed the blanket that had a slight scent of strawberries and felt fluffy. He smiled at the thought of giving it back to her.

* * *

Snow White happily set the table at her home while her uncle got dinner ready. Each glass bowl had a design of pink flowers with vines on it, the glass cups had a carved design of leaves and swirls the dish set was personality picked by Snow White. She hummed a tune as she put down the last bowl, she was going to tell her uncles about Ryan coming over for dinner tomorrow during tonight's dinner. It was important that the most important men in her life met the new important man in her life.

"Snow take a seat! Dinner is just about ready!" A short man with round glasses and a red button up shirt held a pot filled with beef stew.

"Okay uncle Doc." Snow took a seat in the center of the table. Uncle Docs name was actually Roy but he had been given the nickname as a young boy.

"Darn that sink!" A rough voice came from upstairs. Stomping can be heard with more yelling, a man with a brown newsboy cap came into the kitchen. He has a dirty red long sleeve shirt and a frown. He was always scowling and in a grumpy mood, it's how uncle Pinto got his nickname grumpy.

"I can't get that sink fixed! It's busted, worn out, just broken. It's no use!" Grumpy pulled out a chair to sit down.

Doc rolled his eyes at Grumpy's tantrum. He served the beef stew into both of Snow White's and Grumpy's bowl. "If you just called a repairman the sink would be fixed already."

"I don't need no darn repairman to tell me my own sink is broken." Grumpy scooped a big spoonful of stew and gulped it down. Snow White giggled at her uncles spat. The two were always butting heads, wether it was something as small as forgetting to close a door or putting a empty milk carton in the fridge. It was a mystery how the two lived together.

"Dinner is ready? Great I'm starved." Otis "Happy" walked into the kitchen with sweat dripping down his forehead. He put his construction helmet on the kitchen counter then sat at the table next to Snow White. He had some dirt on his face, his beard was scruffy, his stomach growled with hunger like the hard working man he is. Soon four more men walked in the kitchen ready to eat, Billy "Sneezy", Scotty "Bashful", Colvig "Sleepy", and Eddie "Dopey".Each men sat down already rambling on about their day and ready to eat till Snow White stood up, "Ahem, aren't we forgetting something?"

The men had a blank face on but then looked at their hands. Grumpy groaned "not this again."

"Uncle Grumpy we need to wash our hands before we eat supper." Snow White walked to the kitchen sink to turn it on and lather her hands in soap. The men groaned but got up to wash their hands also, having Snow White in the house kept a womanly touch that these men needed. They weren't use to having the house clean, pretty dishes with flowers, or having to put the toilet seat down. Ever since Snow White's parents died in the plane crash when she was in fifth grade she was sent to her uncle's house, it was hard to adjust living with a girl for the first but they made it through this far. Once they finished washing their hands they sat down to finally eat dinner.

Snow White waited for the right time to tell her uncles about Ryan coming over. She waited through Sleepy's story about the dream he had last night, Sneezy trying too choose between orange or grape juice, and Grumpy complaining about the broken bathroom sink again. Finally when Happy finished telling a joke Snow White got her uncles attention. "Yes Snow?" Doc looked up from his stew.

"Now you all know I've been dating Ryan for a while now." Snow White said.

"Yes when are we going to meet this boy? I say it's about time now." Happy looked at Snow White, he washed the dirt off his face and now it looked soft with sprinkles of freckles on it.

"You're absolutely right so Ryan will be coming over for dinner tomorrow night." Snow White looked excited to share the news. She hoped her uncles would like Ryan as much as she first liked him. This was her first boyfriend and the first boy she would bring home, it made her jittery inside! Snow White wanted to make the dinner herself and use the best looking dishes for this special dinner.

"Wonderful! We've been waiting to meet this special boy." Sneezy took a spoonful of stew but frowned when it dripped onto his beard.

"Now we can see why you like him so much." Doc said to Snow White teasingly. Snow White blushed slightly, she knew everything would go absolutely perfect.

* * *

Rapunzel put her German language book back in her locker. The morning was starting good with sunshine in the sky, the weather was perfect today not too hot or cold. It was a typical day at school, Aladdin had encountered another one of Gastons pranks which lead to Belle cleaning mud off of Aladdin's face, Mal of course terrorized the students while sipping a QueenBucks coffee, Rapunzel made sure to stay clear of that mess. She checked her reflection in the small mirror in her locker, she kept her hair in a braid again. She kept her hair long for a personal reason, something maybe no one can understand. Rapunzel shut her locker but was startled by Flynn. "Flynn how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, I just came by to give you this." Flynn held out her blanket. "You left this at my place."

Rapunzel looked at it wth glee. She had a hard time sleeping without her favorite blanket, she thought about going over to get it but the thought of seeing Flynn's mom again made her nervous. "Thank you so much."

"I'm sorry about my mom last night. She had a rough day at work." Flynn started walking with Rapunzel in the hallway.

"Oh no your mom is...lovely." Rapunzel tried finding the right word. She cringed at the calm yet superior way Gothel told Flynn's friends to get out. Gothel almost reminded Rapunzel of Mal in a way. They even had the same snooty walk and voice so sharp it felt like a butcher knife.

Flynn laughed at the way Rapunzel described his mom, he's heard _"intimidating", "scary", "eyes like a angry shark",_ but he never heard someone call his mom lovely. "She usually runs my dates out the door."

The two walked towards the bleachers outside. The field was taken by football players and the cheerleaders who attempted to do a pyramid with Aurora on top and Drizzela and Anastasia in the bottom. The pyramid looked wobbly but stayed up enough to keep Aurora safe. "I take it no girl is good enough for her son?" Rapunzel half joked, maybe that's the reason Flynn said she ran out his dates.

"Nah we're just not close. It's a rocky relationship." Flynn paid attention to how the cheerleaders managed to keep Aurora safe while their pyramid came crumbling down. Their blue uniforms looked wrinkled and had grass stains.

"Not close?" Rapunzel was surprised to hear this. In her mind it was always important for family to be close, family had to be the most important thing to her. Flynn shrugged "It's no big deal." Rapunzel couldn't help but feel bothered by this. She wished there was someway to help, even if Flynn didn't look bothered by this. She looked back at the football players who were having trouble agreeing on a plan to practice. Finally she thought of a idea that could help Flynn and Gothel, she looked back at Flynn who was clueless of Rapunzel's plan.


	25. Chapter 25 Like mother like son

Rapunzel hurried downstairs in Neverland High School to see Flynn before he left home that day. After they left the football field earlier Rapunzel thought out of how to help Flynn and Gothel become closer. She wanted to help them be a happy family like she believed all families should be, she just had to talk to Flynn. Rapunzel chewed her pink bubble gum as she waited, all the students were leaving the school and it looked almost empty now. The only students that stayed after school was anyone on a sports team, tutors, or anyone that had detention. Rapunzel thought Flynn might have gone home already and was ready to go home herself when she saw him come downstairs.

"Flynn wait up!" Rapunzel caught Flynn before he could hurry away like the other students. Rapunzel grabbed the sleeve of his jacket to stop him from leaving.

Flynn looked slightly down to see Rapunzel with her usual bubbly smile. She blew a small pink bubble that popped then returned in her mouth but left tiny pieces of gum on her bottom lip. She looked like a child with her big green eyes and pink bubble gum that she was obviously enjoying chewing. "Hey blondie, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight." Rapunzel said.  
Flynn looked at Rapunzel surprised. The question was so out of the blue he didn't know if he should say yes. He pondered on the question a bit. "Uh...well..."

"Please ." Rapunzel's eyes got bigger as she waited for the answer. She looked so sweet and inviting it was hard to say no.

"Oh okay, why not." Flynn shrugged his shoulders. Having dinner one time with Rapunzel couldn't hurt. They planned on meeting at a nice Italian restaurant at six, Rapunzel even offered to pay for it all. Once they finished planning Rapunzel hurried to Ariel's home on her yellow bike that had a basket and bell at the front.

When she made it to Ariel's house she knocked till Ariel answered with the card that Rapunzel needed. "Thank you so much Ariel!"

"No problem." Ariel handed her the card with Gothel's business phone number on it.

"But how did you know Gothel worked for your dad?" Rapunzel asked. She was in class talking to Meredith and Ariel about her plan when Ariel told her that Gothel has been working for her dad for a very long time, she was a very good employee who was working her way to the top.

"My dad is always talking to her on the phone asking how her meetings went. She does a lot of work for my dad's business." Ariel said. She's heard of Gohel since she was nine years old, but never knew that she was Flynn's mom. "Good luck with your plan."

Rapunzel hopped on her bike and peddled away to make her phone call. If all went well, she just might bring Flynn and Gothel closer together.

Over at Snow White's home was a busy girl cleaning up the big house with a mop and bucket. Snow White scrubbed the floors so hard she could have broke the wooden tile. The whole place looked almost spotless, she came home quickly to pick up any mess left by her uncles. Snow White finished mopping and drying she put the mop and bucket away. She looked happy at her now clean home, that is till her uncles came in from work and tracked mud all over the floor.  
"What a hard day at work." Doc said as he walked in the house. He left his equipment at the side of the couch with the rest of the others.

"I can't wait for dinner." Happy said. All the uncles stomach growled for hunger as they thought of dinner. Snow White sighed, she wanted the whole night to be perfect. The perfect home, perfect dinner, perfect well dressed uncles. Snow White gulped hard when she thought of her uncles. They each had their own unique personalities, Snow White loved them, but she needed tonight to be perfect.

Snow White entered the kitchen that her uncles were in, they were searching the fridge for snacks to cure their hunger till dinner time. They left bits of crumbs as they ate the bag of chocolate chip cookies. Snow White cringed at the mess they were making on the once spotless kitchen counter.

"So what should I make for dinner tonight?" Doc asked.

"Spaghetti!" exclaimed Bashful, his natural rosy cheeks glowed while he was still sweaty and sticky from work.

"How about making some of that potatoes and meat stew again?" Grumpy asked while he wiped his chocolate covered hands on his red work shirt.

"Oh no! You can't make dinner uncle Doc, I want to make a special dinner for tonight since Ryan is coming over." Snow White took out some meat to defrost on the sink while she got dressed.

"Now please go get cleaned up and put on something nice." She pushed all her uncles upstairs to get dressed.

"Hmph, we have to get all gussy up for this boy?" Grumpy asked as he stomped upstairs.

"Keep walking! This is important to Snow White." Doc pushed him up the steps to hurry up and put on nice clean clothes.

Snow White cooked a wonderful meal for tonight's special dinner, she cooked shredded green, seasoned mashed potatoes, steamed slice carrots, and she was making a pot roast that would be ready by time Ryan arrived.

Meanwhile Rapunzel was at a gas station taking a break from her plan. She gulped down the cold water bottle she bought in the store. Rapunzel had everything set, she made sure Flynn was going to the restaurant at exactly six a clock. Rapunzel even called Gothel's business number in a convincing voice, telling her that she (Rapunzel) had heard of Gothel and wanted to have a talk about a important investment she wanted to make to Triton's business. Gothel was more than happy to take on another investor to the Triton business.

Rapunzel checked her phone clock, it was almost six, time for her plan to go into action. She hurried as fast as she could to the restaurant to meet Flynn. If everything went right then Flynn and Gothel will be closer than ever.

Snow White was hurrying with her hair before Ryan arrived. She put on her nicest red dress that gave her a sort of housewife look. She curled her hair and put on a red headband. Snow White took a look in the mirror before going to the kitchen, she was satisfied with her outfit for tonight's special dinner. Snow White rushed to the kitchen where she found uncle Doc checking on the roast.

"Oh uncle Doc I wish you would let me take care of dinner." Snow White took out the plates to set them on the table.

"I just want everything to go well for you tonight Snow. I know you're parents would have love to meet Ryan as well." Doc said in a gentle voice.

Snow White paused for a moment. She thought of her parents everyday and since she met Ryan she thought of them even more. She always pictured her mom helping her dress up for her first date and her dad wanting to meet Ryan at the doorstep, pretending to be hard on him but deep down he would know Ryan was a true gentleman.

"Darn it! I can't get this tie on right!" Snow White's thoughts were interrupted by Grumpy who was walking down the stairs while trying to fix his tie.

Snow White giggled at her uncle's frustration, she loved Grumpy dearly, but he couldn't fix a tie if the instructions were right under his nose. She walked over to help him with the red tie with white polka dots. It was probably the only tie Grumpy owned. There was a loud _thud_ sound from the living room. Snow White hurried to see what that was. When she entered the living room she saw uncle Doc scolding himself silently, on the floor was the living room armchair tipped over.

"Uncle Doc what happened?" Snow White picked up the armchair to put it back on its legs.

"I thought Ryan would want to sit comfortably at the table so I tried carrying the armchair to the kitchen. I guess my fingers slipped." Uncle Doc looked embarrassed at the lack of strength he was showing Snow White.

"Snow! I just had a grand idea!" Happy marched into the living room with a magic stick and cards. "How about I show Ryan some of my magic tricks? I've been practicing all week."

Before Snow White could answer she heard her name be called again. She looked at her side to see Sneezy walking to her. "Snow have you seen my blue sweatshirt? I thought I put it in the dryer but now it's gone."

"Snow do you think Ryan will enjoy dinner on the good china?"

"Snow I need help! This tie came loose."

"Snow what about my magic tricks?"

"Has anyone seen my blue sweatshirt!"

Snow White felt suffocated with her uncles wanting her to help them all at once. She tried answering all at once before Ryan came in about fifteen minutes.

Rapunzel finally made it to the restaurant where she found Flynn standing by the door. He dressed nice in a black shirt and jean jacket, when he spotted Rapunzel he smiled and walked to her. Rapunzel locked her bike at the bike rack.

"Don't you look nice." Rapunzel teased.

"Yeah I thought I would change into something better before I came here. The place looks really nice." Flynn smiled, "So let's go inside."

"Uh, not so fast." Rapunzel backed away from a confused Flynn. "There's been a change of plans."

Before Flynn could ask what she meant Gothel walked up to the restaurant door where she saw her son and the blonde girl she hasn't quite grown to like. "Flynn what are you doing here? You have to go I'm meeting a new investor here."

"Well not really." Rapunzel gave her a nervous smile. "That was actually me on the phone with you."

Gothel looked at Rapunzel with a icy glare. "Excuse me?"

"What is going on here?" Flynn asked Rapunzel with his hands on his hips. It bothered him that his mom also had her hands on her hips. It made them looked related for the first time in Rapunzel's eyes. Flynn took Rapunzel's hand and walked her away from Gothel.

"What's going on blondie?"

Rapunzel sighed, she looked at how angry Gothel was back there. She hoped that her plan would still go through smoothly. "I just wanted to help." She said in a quiet voice.

Flynn smoothed back his hair with his fingers in a frustrated way. "Help with what?"

Rapunzel looked back at Gothel and then Flynn, she wnted them to get along so much that she didn't want to give up now. She knew they could get along if they just had dinner together. " I wanted to help you and your mom talk. I know you two aren't very close, but if you just sit down and talk everything out I know you two can have a better relationship."

"Rapunzel when are you going to realize that my mom just doesn't care about me?" Flynn said.

"That's not true." Flynn and Rapunzel heard Gothel say quietly. She had her head down and her arms crossed. Flynn had never seen his mom look so shy. "That's not true Flynn, I do care about you."

"Since when?' Flynn sneered at his mom. "You've never show that before."

"But I do Flynn, I know I haven't showed it lately, but I do deeply care about you. I love you. You're my son. How could you think otherwise?"

"Because I know I ruined your dream of becoming a model. I know I was a mistake to you when you were nineteen." Flynn heard his voice crack when he said the last sentence. It was true, Flynn was unplanned and there was small part of Gothel that wished she could have been safer back then.

"Flynn..." Gothel looked in her son's eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. She saw how much pain and anger was hiding in his eyes. "If you could give me a chance...I'd like to have dinner with you."

Flynn felt his eyes widen, he looked at his mom as if expecting her to take it back, but she didn't. She looked at Flynn waiting for a answer. All Flynn did was nod and give her a small smile. Gothel and Flynn walked to the door till Flynn stopped his mom from going in. "I just need to do this one small thing."

Gothel looked back at Rapunzel who she almost forgot about. "I'll get us a table."

Flynn walked over to Rapunzel who was still standing there. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of what to say to her, he wasn't sure if he was still mad about being lied to or happy that he and his mom were about to have a deep talk for the first time in years. He looked at Rapunzel who looked down at the ground, full of joy and nervousness at the moment.

"I guess...I owe you a thank you." Flynn said. "I can't believe you did this for us."

"I just wanted to help." Rapunzel said with a shy smile. A few strands of her hair flew to her face which almost connected with her freckles.

"But I don't get it. Why did you go through all this trouble just to help me?" Flynn asked. It wasn't like he asked her or expected someone he just met to help his strained relationship with his mom. He knew Rapunzel was a nice girl, but this nice?

"Family is just really important to me." She said quietly.

Flynn settled for that answer, he didn't want to question her all night with his stomach growling. He turned back to walk to the restaurant. He didn't want to keep his mom waiting. "You must be very close to your family then."

"No not really. I don't even know them." Rapunzel said almost out of breath. Flynn turned around this time.

"I'm adopted."

Flynn didn't know what to say. He would have never guessed such a thing. Rapunzel didn't look shy about what she blurted out. She looked at Flynn as if waiting for a reply though. Her green eyes looked big, full of hope, just like how they looked the first time they spoke to each other.

"Flynn!" Gothel stood outside of the restaurant impatiently. "Are we having dinner or not?"

Rapunzel shot Gothel a friendly smile and wave goodbye to her. Gothel just rolled her eyes, as if she didn't just help her and her son. Rapunzel looked back at Flynn before leaving. "I'll see you at school." She said before riding her bike home.

Finally at Snow White's home she was frantically running around trying to help each of her uncles. Grumpy needed help finding a new shirt that matched his tie since he accidentally got a spicy mustard stain on his other shirt. He was too impatient to wait till dinner to eat which cause a scolding from Doc. Snow had to sit through a mini show of Happy's magic, he insisted on giving a magic show for Ryan during dinner. A dinner and show to a perfect night. Snow sat at the kitchen table exhausted. She laid her head on her hands, she felt her eyes close slightly. Suddenly she smelled smoke. Snow White opened her eyes wide when she realized what she forgot. The roast!

Snow White stood up quickly to take out the roast before it burned down the house. When she took it out it was coal black. Not very appetizing. Snow White put the roast on the kitchen counter with despair. She couldn't believe all the hard work she did to make the night perfect was ruined because of a burnt roast. To make matters worse uncle Doc and the rest of the uncles barged in the kitchen with a fire extinguisher, he sprayed the whole kitchen while yelling "Fire!" But instead of spraying a fire he only spray a teary eyed Snow White.

"Oh deary I'm sorry, I smelled smoke and thought it was a fire." Doc put the extinguisher down sheepishly. There was a whimper coming from Snow White as she held in her tears. It wasn't until she saw Ryan enter the house that she burst into tears. Everything was a mess! The main course for dinner was burnt to a crisp, the kitchen looked like a snow wonderland, and Ryan looked shocked at what he walked into.

"Snow what is all this?" He asked. Snow ran up to her room full of embarrassment. She heard Ryan call her name, but she just kept running to her room. Ryan knocked on her bedroom door hoping to be invited in.

"Snow can I please come in?" Ryan asked. He didn't hear anything but a few mumbled words, which he took as a yes. He walked in to see Snow White crying on her yellow ruffled bed, she had white spray everywhere on her outfit and topped on her head like whip cream.

"Snow it's really not so bad." Ryan slowly sat down on the yellow bed that looked like a cupcake.

"But I worked so hard to make everything perfect. I just wanted to show you a great night." Snow looked at Ryan while some of the white spray on her head fell onto her lap.

Ryan gave her a sweet smile. He loved Snow White so much and to know she went through all this hard work made him love her more. "Snow you are the kindest, most generous, most amazing girl ever. The night isn't quite how I pictured it, but it's perfect just being here with you."

"Really?" Snow asked astonished.

"Of course." Ryan leaned in to give Snow a kiss. Snow White felt her heart leap just hearing those words. She knew they might have to go out to eat instead, but Ryan was right. This night was still perfect.

 **It's already 3 am. I'm happy I finished this finally.**


	26. Chapter 26 Uncle Jean

**So my plan was to update my stories two chapters each every week, but I also had finals and class projects to study for so I couldn't update like I wanted. Now that I'm on summer vacation I have time to update. I actually got to see the voice actress of Belle today and was pretty excited about that. It also made me want to update for this story since I love Disney so much.**

* * *

Down in a magical place with a variety of colorful characters was Walt town. It was a bright and sunny day in town, it might have been the hottest day of the year. A perfect day for the students of Neverland high to go to the beach. The ocean in Walt town was so beautiful, it was a clear blue with a rainbow of colors glistening in the waves, the sand looked like little grains of gold that had a ravishing decoration of seashells.

Aladdin was pushing wet sand into a pink bucket that had aqua colored seashells around the top of the bucket. He wore white swim shorts that had two purple vertical lines on each side of the shorts, his shaggy hair was free from his usual maroon colored beanie, he brought the full bucket to the group of girls that were sitting a few feet away.

Ariel was in her purple bikini and smoothing out the other parts of the sandcastle. She loved the beach, it had to be her favorite place in Walt town. When Belle called up Ariel that morning to invite her to the beach she jumped out of bed immediately and threw on her bathing suit. Belle had on her blue one piece bathing suit that had white polka dots all over it. She was looking for seashells to put on the sandcastle. Snow White was making a small moat around the castle, her red bathing suit had grains of sand all over it.

"This is going to look great." Aladdin said while handing over the bucket to Ariel.

"I know, right! It looks so pretty with all the sea shells all over it." Ariel grabbed a eggshell white seashell from Belle to place it on top of the castle. "There all done!"

The sandcastle stood tall and strong with all the hard work the group of friends put in. Ariel took her camera to take a picture of their accomplishment. Around the other parts of the beach was Jasmine, Simba, Esmeralda, Chip, and Flounder playing volleyball. The ball was hit by Jasmine and it landed next to Aladdin.

"Hey you guys want to join?" Jasmine waved to the group of friends.

Aladdin looked at Belle, Belle looked at the volleyball then back up at Aladdin, "Sure. Looks fun." The whole group of friends got up and ran to the volleyball net. Aladdin threw the ball to Simba who caught it. Simba was a tall dark skinned guy, he had gorgeous hazel eyes, and dark black hair that shined under the sun.

Rapunzel and Meredith were swimming in the ocean with Mulan and Meg. The girls looked like movie stars from a old 50s beach movie, their hairs stayed perfectly dry despite being in the ocean. Quasimodo was with Hercules looking for sea crabs. The students of Neverland were having a great time at the beach. Peter pan turned up the music on his boombox, just adding more joy to the beach. He walked to Aladdin and everyone else while they took a break from the game of volleyball.

"You guys are coming to my party tonight right?" Peter took off his sunglasses and put it to the top of his head. He thought it was a perfect way to end the beach day.

"Of course, count us in." Aladdin put his arm around Belle.

"Oh I don't know. I should study for the test coming up in Mr. Jafar's class." Belle said nervously. Belle was great in English class and was a whiz in math class, but chemistry class made her feel like she was reading Greek.

"Oh Belle you've been studying nonstop all week," Ariel put her hands on Belle's shoulders, "Just take a break for one day. It's a Saturday."

"Yeah Belle loosen up a bit. You'll pass Mr. Jafar's test." Peter Pan said. He believed everyone needed a good partying every once and a while.

"Well okay. It wouldn't hurt to take a break for one night." Belle smiled. She always enjoyed Peter Pan's party. Even someone as shy as her had fun at Peter Pan's famous parties, everyone loved them.

"Great! Everyone is invited!" Peter gestured at the rest of the friends behind Aladdin, Belle, and Ariel.

"Hey Peter are you going to surf with us!" Eric and John Smith were waving their hands in the background. They held their surf boards in their arms.

"Yeah I'm going right now!" Peter yelled back. "I'll see you all tonight." Peter ran back to his friends to grab his surf board.

"Okay let's get back to the game." Jasmine grabbed the volleyball and got ready to serve.

"Ariel are you coming?" Belle asked. She noticed Ariel just standing there in awe, her blue eyes looked dazed as she watched Eric go in the water to surf. His black hair was wet with the sea water, he wore grey sea trunks and a puka shell necklace. Belle gently grabbed Ariel's arm. "Ariel?"

Ariel snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm coming." She took one glance at Eric before going back to her friends.

* * *

Aladdin waved bye to his friends and girlfriend as they drove away in Jasmine's car. He went inside his apartment, a brown bricked home with a darker brown roof. He walked upstairs to his door number, J16. He opened the door to a living room filled with a set of blue couches, a mustard yellow rug with magazines scattered all over it, there were pictures of Aladdin as a boy and his grandparents before they passed away. There was one particular picture of a man who looked like he was in his early forties, he was bald with a thick black beard and had a obvious dad bod.

Aladdin hurried to his room before anyone noticed he was home. He opened his bedroom door and was just about to go in when he heard another bedroom door open. "Al?"

His uncle Jean came out of his bedroom. He wore his reading glasses and held work papers that he was reading for his job, he worked as a editor in Walt towns local newspaper.

Aladdin sighed in irritation. "Yeah, I'm home." Aladdin hurried in his room and shut the door. A few seconds he heard a knock at his door. Aladdin opened the door slightly to see uncle Jean standing there. "Al where were you this morning?"

"At the beach with some friends." Aladdin left that morning without saying a word to uncle Jean. Something he usually did.

"Well I wish you told me before you left. You can't just keep leaving like this Al."

"Aladdin." Aladdin said his name bitterly.

"What?" Uncle Jean looked confused.

Aladdin looked at his uncle Jean in the eyes. "My friends can call me Al. Just call me Aladdin." and with that he shut the door.

Ariel was in her room, a room that had a bed with a rainbow checkered board pattern blanket, a white vanity with pictures of her and her Walt town friends, and antique figurines collection. She laid down across her bed with a familiar dreamy look in her eyes. Flounder knocked on her bedroom door, but walked in a few seconds after. He held a aqua sweater with a pink heart on it. "Sis your sweater got mixed up in my laundry."

"Flounder isn't it a wonderful day?" Ariel turned around to Flounder.

"I guess so. Kind of hot though." Flounder noticed a different look in Ariel's eyes. "Something happen today?"

"Love at first sight." Ariel hugged her pink pillow excitingly.

"Huh?" Flounder looked confused.

"I saw this guy at the beach and felt butterflies in my stomach."

Flounder tried remembering any new guy that could have come across Ariel, then remembered John Smith and Eric. He didn't think Ariel has ever interacted with them. They haven't even been at Neverland high for a year yet. "Do you mean Eric?"

"Is that his name? I've never seen him around the school before." Ariel sat down on her bed and Flounder sat down next to her. "What's he like?"

"Well from what I heard from other people, he's a very down to Earth guy and really loves the beach." Flounder never seen his sister look so love struck. He swore he could see hearts form around her red hair. Ariel wasn't the kind of girl to fall for a guy so easily. She had always been interested in adventures that she never showed any interest in other guys before now. This was a new exciting feeling for Ariel.

"Maybe I'll run into him at Peter Pan's party tonight." Ariel said in a hopeful voice.

It was around seven in the evening when Aladdin finished getting dressed for the party that night. He put on a black knit sweater and dark blue jeans that had a few rips in it, of course he also had his maroon colored beanie. He was about to leave the apartment when his uncle Jean stopped him. "Aladdin where are you going?"

"Out.' Aladdin opened the front door, but uncle Jean closed it again.

"Aladdin this has to stop. You need to tell me where you go, I get worried when you just leave like this." Uncle Jean had restless nights wondering where Aladdin went. Since Aladdin moved in with his uncle Jean he had grew into a rebellious teenager. Aladdin found it hard to believe that uncle Jean really cared for him, he never even heard from him until his mother passed away. After that uncle Jean took custody of Aladdin. You would think that would convince Aladdin that uncle Jean cared for him, but uncle Jean was the only family he had left. It felt like uncle Jean was forced to take him and that made Aladdin feel worse.

"I'm not a kid. I could go out when I want." Aladdin opened the front door.

"Aladdin you are not going out tonight." Uncle Jean said in a stern voice. He gave Aladdin a serious look, telling Aladdin he was tired of this attitude.

Aladdin looked at his uncle Jean. To Aladdin uncle Jean was not his family and he had no reason to listen to him. Aladdin lost a mother and never got to know his father. If this was how the universe was going to teach Aladdin about family then he didn't need any family. He looked at his uncle Jean in the eyes as if challenging him to a staring contest and said "Watch me." And with that he was out the door.

* * *

Peter Pan's house was full of students of Neverland high, almost every student. It was like all the other parties, people were dancing to whatever music Peter left on for the party, the food in the kitchen was getting eaten up quickly by the teenagers, and Peter was being the best host of the party. He lead his friends out of the kitchen to go to the dance floor in the living room. He was about to dance with Tiger Lily when a small blonde girl came down the stairs. She looked sleepy in her green nightgown that had little stars all over it, she held a ladybug plush doll. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she said, "Peter?"

Peter Pan looked up at his little sister who was obviously woken up by the loud music. "Tink? What are you doing up?

Peter Pan hurried upstairs to stop his little sister from coming downstairs to the party. He turned her around to take her back to her room and read her a book to sleep. Peter made sure to take good care of his little sister, especially when there was a party going on. Eric walked into the party and headed toward a group of his friends. Ariel caught a glimpse of him and felt her heart jump up. She turned to Belle and Snow White who were next to her, "There's Eric, I'm going to go talk to him."

"You're not nervous?" asked Snow White surprised.

"What there to be nervous about? He looks so friendly and i just need to talk to him." Ariel took a big deep breath and walked on.

"Good luck." Belle said quickly. She looked at the front door and saw Aladdin walk in looking frustrated. "Al!" Belle waved her hand to get his attention. He looked at his girlfriend and started walking to her. "Are you okay?" Belle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just enjoy the party." He put his arm around Belle and started talking to Snow White and Belle.

* * *

 **If anyone is interested in a sequel for this story after it ends (which won't be for a long time.) I'm thinking of doing a college version. Like what happens after the Disney characters graduate high school and how they will change a lot. Also I'm planning on doing a dark Peter Pan story soon.  
**

 **Please review**


	27. Chapter 27 Frozen Yogurt

**I know I don't get many reviews, but seriously thank you for the same person who always reviews on my chapters. Like it always feels good :) and keeps me writing this story knowing someone is enjoying it.**

Aladdin grabbed his house keys and turned his front door open. It was close to midnight when he finally decided to go home. The party ended one a good note, the villains of Neverland high started no problems with the other teenagers and there were no problems Peter had to take care of. Aladdin turned down the ride home from Esmeralda. He loved seeing Walt town at night time, it was always beautiful during the daytime, but at night time it was gorgeous. The street lights glowed like stars which shined on the cherry trees, making them look even more magical. The fireflies looked like dancing fairies while they flied from tree to tree.

Aladdin walked to the hallway quietly to not wake up uncle Jean, but heard his bedroom door open. Uncle Jean looked angry when he saw Aladdin barley coming home. "Do you know what time it is? It's past midnight."

Aladdin sighed but decided to ignore him. He went inside his room, but uncle Jean stopped the door from closing. "Aladdin I'm serious. I'm talking to you."

"Would you just stop!" Aladdin turned to face uncle Jean. "All this bullcrap about caring! Just stop that already!"

"Aladdin enough with the attitude!" Uncle Jean raised his voice and it even shook him up. "I'm here to look after you. I'm trying to care for you, but you make this hard when you act out like this."

"Well you know what? You don't have to act like you actually care for me anymore. I don't need you and I don't want you in my life!" Aladdin slammed the door on uncle Jean.

"Fine! But I'm still your legal guardian and I say your grounded!" Uncle Jean went to his bedroom and slammed the door as well. He sat at his desk chair and looked at a picture of Aladdin in a picture frame, the picture was taken when Aladdin was much younger, his mother sent it to Jean before she passed away.

Jean did feel bad for never getting to know Aladdin when he was first born, but he was never close to his sister. She had fallen to the wrong path when they were younger while Jean focused on his studies and exploring the world. It had always to been his dream to explore the world, feel free with no responsibilities. That all changed when he got a call about his sister's death. At first he was devastated, then surprised to even learn that she had a son. Jean felt responsible to take Aladdin since there was no one else left. He had tried to raise Aladdin as a good kid, but he would act out in so many ways, one of the ways was getting a piercing without permission and Jean was sure he would have gotten a tattoo if he didn't drag him home.

Jean looked at the scattered papers on his desk, a pile of work to be done. He got up from the chair to stretch, he could finish the work tomorrow. He decided to get dressed for bed and end this stressful night.

Ariel walked in the frozen yogurt shop that Sunday afternoon to meet the other girls. She had her vibrant red hair in a ponytail with a maroon scrunchy, she wore her aqua sweater with pink heart in the middle. Once she spotted the girls sitting at a glass table with white leather seats she sat down with them.

"Ariel you never told us what happened with Eric." Belle said as she scooped a piece of her strawberry frozen yogurt.

Ariel looked down and pouted, she looked like a child with her round face and lips turned down. "Well he is a nice guy and funny and charming and just totally perfect."

"So what's the problem?" Jasmine asked. Her silky black hair was let down with a gold colored headband, she scooped a piece of her blueberry and cherry frozen yogurt in her mouth letting the two flavors blast a tasty mixture.

Ariel looked up with that pout still on her face, "He has a girlfriend! He went on about how great she is. She sounds like a total package, beautiful, smart, and sweet. "

"Oh Ariel," Belle put a comforting hand on Ariel's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know you really liked him."

"I never felt like that before." Ariel slumped her shoulders. She took a spoon and scooped a strawberry out of Belle's strawberry frozen yogurt. The yogurt shop was a blue tiled place with white walls that had a blue diamond pattern. It was a 1950's styled place with a jukebox playing a song from the early 50's. "It was like love at first sight."

Jasmine wrinkled her nose, she only believed that love at first sight happened in movies. She had heard many girls in Neverland high use that phrase and guaranteed she would never fall for that. "Don't you think you're overreacting? You only spoke to him last night."

"I know, but it felt like I was talking to the one!" Ariel nearly threw the plastic spoon at her with the over excitement in her voice and hand gestures.

Jasmine wanted to point out how ridiculous the idea of love at first sight sounded, but felt her purple phone vibrate. She looked at the message from her father and said bye to the girls. Her father texted her about picking up more bird seeds and cat food for their pets. Jasmine's father loved the birds that visited their backyard every morning. He even named some after actors he admired. Jasmine had her own red ragdoll cat that she named Rajah.

Jasmine was walking to her car when she saw a familiar face walking up to the frozen yogurt shop. "Aladdin!" Jasmine waved her hand to get his attention.

Aladdin smiled when he saw her, he couldn't remember the last time they had a one on one conversation. Since Belle and Aladdin started dating they were attached to the hip, especially since they had the same group of friends.

"Here to see Belle?" Asked Jasmine. She threw her plastic cup of melted frozen yogurt in the trash bin outside.

"Belle? Oh I didn't even know she was here, I actually came to get away from my uncle Jean." Aladdin looked uncomfortable admitting the truth to her. Jasmine was aware of the fighting that went on between Aladdin and his uncle Jean. Aladdin would go to her whenever it happened. Of course Jasmine would say that his uncle Jean was just caring for him everytime. He didn't even want to tell her that he had to sneak out of his apartment after getting grounded last night.

"Al it won't hurt to just try meeting him halfway. He's trying so hard to be a parent." Jasmine immediately regretted those words. She knew that Aladdin didn't want to think of Jean replacing his parents, she knew that was why he rebelled so much against him.

Aladdin bit his bottom lip before saying anything. "I know...it's just..." Aladdin took a quick deep breath before changing the subject. "I should go inside already." He gave Jasmine a small, but thankful smile. Jasmine smiled back and Aladdin almost felt his heart jump out of his chest. When was the last time he saw that smile he yearned to see everyday at school?

Jasmine surprised him with a hug, something that was suppose to comfort him while he was having this problem, Aladdin slowly put his arms around her. He felt his heart beat faster while they shared this friendly embrace, Aladdin looked down at Jasmine to see her beautiful black hair with the golden headband that almost looked like a tiara with the beads on it. The hug felt like the longest moment in his life when he knew it was less than a minute. He suddenly felt guilty. Aladdin broke off the hug before he could enjoy it any longer.

"I'll talk to you later." Jasmine said, "Go inside and see Belle." She walked to her car to go finish the errands she almost forgot about.

Aladdin walked inside the frozen yogurt place just to be greeted by Belle and Ariel. He sat down with them and begun discussing the party the other night. The bell at the door jingled and Hans, Gaston, and a short guy with black messy hair came in. This short guy was named Lenny Foul and he was a shady person in Neverland high. He was known for pulling scams on the other students for money and just his own pleasure. Lenny was his first name, but people knew him as LF.

"Hey mop head." Hans tuffled Aladdin's hair roughly which made Aladdin push his hand away.

"Do you guys mind? We're trying to enjoy our frozen yogurt here." Belle said. She pulled Aladdin closer to her to keep Hans from touching him again.

"We're just joking around with him, no harm done." LF said, his freckles spread out as he smiled at Belle.

"What do you guys want?" Aladdin asked irritated.

"We're just here to grab some yogurt before we go to that old abandon house down dinglehopper street." Gaston said.

"Why would you want to go there?" Ariel asked, "It's old and empty."

"Exactly why no one would mind if we leave some artwork there." LF opened the backpack here was carrying to show off the spray cans he had with him.

"You're going to vandalize?" Belle said. "That's juvenile even for you Gaston."

"It's all just fun and games Belle. Why don't you come along Aladdin? You're squeaky clean life could use a night like this." Gaston said in a teasing voice.

"No thanks. I have better things then vandalism." Aladdin turned away from the guys. He rather stay home then risk getting caught doing something illegal.

 **So I have to stop here. My laptop is acting weird and the screen is turning black and I want to post this before it crashes. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28 The Clam

**I finally decided to update this story and had half of this chapter done, but I lost it and have to start all over. Farewell lost chapter. Happy 2018 everyone.**

Ariel pulled on a semi-formal white dress, it was sleeveless with a lace pattern overlay. She looked in her white full-length mirror. She pulled her red hair up as she asked herself if she should put it in a bun. Ariel decided to let it down freely. Ariel dressed nicely for her family dinner, her father announced they would be eating out in The Clam. The Clam was a very high class restaurant that only the highest of any class family could afford. Usually Ariel loved eating out with her family, but tonight she rather dine on a can of tuna at home. Tonight her Aunt Ursula and cousin Vanessa were in town and would be dining with them. Ariel held up a blue and green cardigan, she sighed and threw them on her purple bed. Whichever cardigan she chose didn't matter. Having dinner with her aunt and cousin would still be hell.

Ariel's Aunt Ursula was a snooty, terrifying, rich woman who could make you feel like the size of a pebble. She had a knack for paying someone a heart felt compliment and then throwing them a nasty insult to go with it. Vanessa though, was much worst. She was a natural liar in a size six dress and red pumps. Ariel remembered the play-dates with Vanessa that always lead to her pulling on Ariel's pigtails.

Ariel picked up the blue cardigan and decided to wear that for the family dinner.

Aladdin brushed out his hair before placing his maroon beanie on top of his mop head. He pulled on a grey jacket and took one last look in his mirror. He asked Belle if she wanted to go see a movie that night, but, but she promised Mr. Donald that she would babysit his nephews. Everyone else in their friend group had plans that Saturday night. Everyone except Jasmine.

Aladdin thought of calling up Jasmine to see if she wanted to hang out. He was close to dialing her number, but when he was about to press call he felt guilty. Aladdin enjoyed that hug outside the frozen yogurt shop, he really enjoyed it. And that worried him. It wasn't that he didn't like Belle, because he did. She was beautiful and smart girl, definitely different from the other girls at school. But Jasmine seemed to always find a place in his heart. He couldn't help get goosebumps when she smiled at him or when she called him Al. Being alone with her felt too dangerous.

Aladdin knew one thing for sure, he wasn't about to stay in that Saturday night. He opened his bedroom door slowly and looked both ways before tip toeing to the front door. Aladdin was about to turn the knob when the door burst open. Uncle Jean stepped in with a bag of groceries, he looked at Aladdin with a raised eyebrow. Aladdin silently scolded himself for not knowing Uncle Jean left through the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Uncle Jean asked. He closed the door with his free hand. He put the groceries down on the kitchen table. A slight tear in the paper bag peeked at the bottom left corner.

Aladdin shook the deer in headlights look off and said, "Out. I'm not going to waste my weekend stuck here."

"Al, you're grounded. You're not going anywhere. Now go back to your room." Uncle Jean gave him a stern look.

Aladdin groaned with frustration, "I am not grounded. You can't tell me what to do."

Uncle Jean slammed his hand on the dining table so hard it made a loud _THUD._ Aladdin was so taken back by his uncle's anger that he almost backed down. "Aladdin Lorthin I have had enough with this attitude of yours! I am in charge here and I said you're grounded!" Uncle Jean noticed how heavy he was breathing after that outburst.

Aladdin felt his face go hot. He hated having to live with his Uncle Jean and he hated how much his Uncle Jean was trying to parent him, but most of all he hated how defeated he felt right now. Aladdin stomped to his bedroom door, but not before turning to his Uncle Jean and yelling out, "I hate you!"

Uncle Jean leaned back on the dining table, a small brown wooden table that was made for two. The two usually never had many guest, so buying a big table wasn't needed. He thought of knocking on Aladdin's door to talk. Maybe reason with him, but it seemed useless.

Aladdin threw his maroon beanie on his blue covered bed. He wanted to go back to the living room to yell more. He wanted to break something. Anything to let his anger out. He looked outside his bedroom window, the stars peeking out of the dark blanket the night sky made. Aladdin thought over what he was about to do a few time, till finally he said, "screw it."

Aladdin put on his beanie and opened his window. He climbed out of it and hurried down the stairway outside that lead to a dark alleyway. He made his way to dingle hopper street.

Ariel's family entered the extravagant restaurant. The Clam was an elegant place with dim lighting, it had a purple and black color scheme, it was a gothic palace under the sea. The family sat in a purple booth shaped like a scallop seashell while they waited for Aunt Ursula and Vanessa to arrive. Ariel sat between Flounder and her father. Sebastian wore his mustard yellow button down and black slacks. He fiddled his thumbs nervously, his Aunt Ursula made him very uncomfortable. Ariel's father was a tall and built man for the age of forty – three. He had short wavy silver hair and a beard to match, his dark brown eyes gave him an intimidating stare. He wore his black suit and black tie for this fancy dinner night.

"Why does Aunt Ursula have to visit tonight?" Flounder asked nervously. He felt his stomach turn with the thought of seeing her any minute now.

"You know she visits us every month Flounder." Ariel took a sip of her ice tea. "Usually to hit daddy up for money."

Ariel's father, Triton, gave Ariel a stern look. "Now Ariel, you know that's not true."

Ariel looked down at her ice tea to avoid her father's stare. She knew it wasn't true...anymore. Ever since her Aunt Ursula married the grandson of a very successful hotel owner she hasn't tried asking Triton for money. The last time Ariel saw her Aunt Ursula, it was at her wedding. It was a very big and expensive celebration. Aunt Ursula's ring was practically a boulder with a tiny band on it. Half a year after the wedding the groom was in a car accident, apparently his brakes were tampered with and Aunt Ursula blamed money sharks on his death. She had somehow gotten her hands on the money he inherited after the funerial, and the rest is never allowed to be spoken about in Ariel's family.

"Triton darling!" Aunt Ursula, a heavyset woman with silver short hair was standing in front of the booth. Aunt Ursula blended in with the background of the restaurant with her dark purple dress and black furry shawl. Standing next to her was a young girl with dark brown curly hair, she was Ariel's height, but looked taller with the black pumps she wore. "You remember little Vanessa." Aunt Ursula sat in the booth seat across from Triton.

"Mother I'm sixteen." Vanessa sat next to her mother.

"You can't be sixteen Vanessa." Aunt Ursula said.

"And why not?" Vanessa opened the menu in front of her to choose her beverage for the night.

"Because that would mean I'm getting older." Aunt Ursula let out a light chuckle, her delightful grin still in place.

"Well.." Vanessa looked at her mom teasingly, poking at the fun of her mom refusing to get older."

"Shut it!" Aunt Ursula smacked Vanessa's shoulder with the menu.

Triton cleared his throat to call the attention back to the evening. "Well, Vanessa has grown into lovely young lady."

Vanessa smiled at the compliment being given to her. She really was a beautiful girl. She had long curly hair that was the color of mocha, a small shaped body with clear skin, and deep blue eyes that always had a hint of mischief in them. She wore her simple black dress and a gold conch shell necklace, a gift from her mother on her thirteenth birthday.

"She truly is, isn't she? She gets her beauty from me." Ursula looked at Vanessa like a prize. "And Ariel is just," Aunt Ursula looked at Ariel with very little approval, "Hmmm, well how about we all order our food now."

"Mother we have to wait!" Vanessa pouted like a child. The pout went well with her full lips and gave her a sultry look.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Ariel asked. Triton and Sebastian looked equally confused.

"Oh yes, how could I forget. Vanessa has invited her boyfriend to eat with us tonight." Ursula looked at the appetizers in the menu, deciding which one she would order. Ariel raised her eyebrows, she wondered who would be shallow enough to overlook Vanessa's terrible personality for her beauty.

"He actually goes to Neverland high, Ariel might know him." Ursula put her menu down with her dazzling grin back on her face. "We're actually here to tell you all some great news. We've decided to move to Wal town!"

Flounder spit out his lemonade in shock. "W-what?" He shook in fright with the thought of his Aunt Ursula moving into the same neighborhood as them.

"What about your pent house in New York? You're just going to leave it?" Triton didn't sound too thrilled about the news either.

"New York was exciting, but I think Vanessa and I are ready for a change. And Vanessa is happy to be moving to the same school as her boyfriend." Ursula put a gentle hand on Vanessa's shoulder who smiled at Ariel, knowing this would bother her.

"Neverland high? MY school?" Ariel looked at her father for help, like he could make them stay in New York.

"That's good news, right Ariel?" Vanessa said innocently. She could see the troublesome in Ariel's eyes. Ariel knew Vanessa would make sure to put her through Hell at school, she could just see the pranks and insults now. "Yeah, great." Ariel mumbled. Ariel tried putting on a brave face. _"How could this get any worse?"_ Ariel thought.

"Oh, Eric you're here!" Vanessa stood up to kiss Eric on the cheek. The same Eric from Peter's party. The same Eric that Ariel fell for. Ariel sunk in her seat and let out a groan.

"Everybody this is my boyfriend Eric." Vanessa announced.

Aladdin arrived at the abandon house on dingle hopper street. It was a big house with chipped blue paint, the front lawn was becoming covered in trash, and one window looked as if someone threw a rock into it. He opened the front gate of the small fence surrounding the house. Aladdin could hear laughing from inside the house, he walked to the broken window to peeked inside. Aladdin saw three figures in front of the living room wall and could smell the spray paint.

Aladdin opened the front door, the door knob looked broken as if someone used force to open the door. He walked in the living room to see the three figures point flashlights at him. He covered his face to shield his eyes from the bright lights.

"Well,well,well, look who decided to join us guys." Gaston put his flashlight away in his pocket. "Looks like Aladdin finally found his spine."

"Ha-ha very funny." Aladdin walked closer to them. "Are we going to paint this dump or not?"

Hans threw him a black spray paint can. "Start spraying mop head."

Aladdin took the top off of the can and threw it on the floor. He sprayed the clear white wall that was facing the broken window. Aladdin sprayed whatever came to mind at that moment. At that moment he was angry and what he was spray painting wasn't pretty.

"I guess you're not so square after all mop head." Gaston said in approval.

In a small white bricked home with a colorful front lawn with various flowers was Belle saying goodnight to Mrs. And Mr. Donald. She walked to the car parked in front of the house. Jasmine was in the purple mustang, looking at her filed nails. She waved at Belle when she saw her walking to the car. Belle opened the passenger seat and sat down.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home Jasmine." Belle secured her seat belt.

"Oh, no problem. I was just sitting at home, bored out of my mind." Jasmine put her seat belt back on before pushing on the gas pedal. Before Jasmine could drive off her cellphone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Jasmine listened on the other end of the conversation. Her face turned to worry.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked concerned.

Jasmine turned to Belle. "It's Aladdin, he's not home and his Uncle Jean is worried."

Belle grew worried as well after hearing this news. She searched everywhere in her mind where Aladdin could be. Finally, it hit her, it was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"Jasmine, drive us to dingle hopper street." Belle said in a hurry.

Aladdin threw the empty spray paint can on the bedroom floor. The guys moved upstairs to the last room in the house. The whole house was covered in spray paint, vulgar words or pictures were on every wall. Aladdin wasn't proud of being part of this, but he sure did feel better.

"Not bad Aladdin." Hans patted him on the back. "Not bad at all."

"Yeah, you're fitting in nicely with us." Gaston said.

"Or not nicely with you guys." Aladdin smirked and for the first time in his life he felt bad. That was until LF took out a pack of matches.

"Are we having a slumber party or lighting this place up?" He said as he handed Aladdin the matches. Aladdin's smirk dropped, "Arson? Are you guys serious?"

"What's wrong? Can't hang with the big dogs?" LF teased.

"Yeah, what happened Al? You had no problem vandalizing this place earlier?" Hans took the matches out of Aladdin's hands.

"Look, vandalizing is one thing, but arson is serious!" Aladdin tried snatching the matches back to throw out. Hans pushed Aladdin down on the floor. "I knew you were still a loser."

"Gaston you can't seriously be going through this?" Aladdin asked.

"Just get out of here Aladdin." Gaston walked over Aladdin's body to follow his friends to the corner of the room. Hans took out the first match and lit it on the match box.

"No!" Aladdin ran to Hans to take the match away. He quickly blew it out and fought for the box with Hans. The two played tug of war for a few seconds till the box flew out of their hands and landed on the other side of the room.

"That's it!" Hans grabbed Aladdin's shirt collar to life him up. "I'm getting tired of you!" Hans punched Aladdin and he back on the floor. While the two were fighting LF picked up a match from the box and lit it. He threw it on the floor and watched the place light up.

"Come on!" LF yelled at his friends. Hans and Gaston ran out behind him. The room quickly filled with smoke. Aladdin was unconscious from the punch and laying on the floor. Suddenly a tall figure barged in the smoky room. He scanned the room till he saw Aladdin, he picked him up and hurried outside the house.

Aladdin slowly opened his eyes, at first everything was blurry, but he saw three figures stand in front of him become clear. Belle, Jasmine, and his Uncle Jean. He sat up quickly only to feel a headache come to him, he laid back down on what he recognized was his living room couch.

"How are you feeling Aladdin?" Uncle Jean asked. He put an ice pack on Aladdin's head.

"Ugh, my head." Aladdin closed his eyes.

"What were you thinking! This has to be the most idiotic thing you've done!" Jasmine raised her voice and to anyone else it would have looked like she was angry, but when Aladdin opened his eyes all he saw was how scared she really was.

"We're just glad that you're okay." Belle grabbed Aladdin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled at his girlfriend's gentleness, far different from Jasmine's tough love. Still, Aladdin looked towards Jasmine and couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat.

Soon the girls left Aladdin's apartment and to their own homes. It was past eleven and the night felt too long. Aladdin put the ice pack back in the freezer. He walked to Uncle Jean's bedroom, he turned the knob slowly to see Uncle Jean getting ready for bed.

"Hey Uncle Jean." Aladdin closed the door behind him .

"Hey Al, how's your head?"

"Fine, I came in here to thank you about saving me in that fire." Aladdin sat on Uncle Jean's bed. He felt terrible about the trouble he put his uncle through. He especially felt terrible for the way he has acted lately.

"I'm just relieved that you're safe." Uncle Jean sat on the bed next to Aladdin. "Look, I know living with me wasn't your choice and I could have been a better uncle when your mom was around. But I care about you Al and I'm here now to make up for the time I should have spent getting to know you."

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's just when I think of you replacing my mom-"

Uncle Jean put his arm around Aladdin. "I could never replace your mom. But I am always going to be here for you."

Aladdin took a deep breath and let out all the anger and frustration that he kept in him. He hugged his Uncle Jean in what felt like the first-time ever. The two stayed in the hug for a minute before pulling apart. Aladdin thought of the whole night, him being involved in his first crime ever, almost burning in the old house, and Jasmine and Belle

"Can I ask you something Uncle Jean?" Aladdin asked.

"Sure, what is it Al?" Uncle Jean waited for his first advice he would give his nephew, but he couldn't help with this problem.

"Is it possible to be in love with two different people at the same time?"

 **I had trouble updating this chapter the other day, sorry for the delay. I'm thinking of making the next chapter a holiday one.**

 **UPDATE: I noticed I made a mistake and wrote Sebastian instead of Flounder. I'm so embarrassed it took me this long to notice. Just a reminder Flounder is Ariel's little brother not Sebastian.**


End file.
